


Crossfire

by Fullreverse



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobs, Alternate universe - Mafia, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mystery, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullreverse/pseuds/Fullreverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You shouldn't move so much," an amused voice (distinctly male) suggested. He could practically hear the grin. "The results may prove to be shocking."</p><p>"How electrifying," Kyungsoo muttered wryly.</p><p>                             </p><p>Summary: Joonmyun and Kyungsoo grew up on the darker side of life, the criminal underworld. But they feel a certain pull to the mundane world and decide to leave the only world they know, at least, until they get bored again. They build a solid life as a civilian with Kyungsoo as Head Chef at his own restaurant, Promise, and Joonmyun as the secretary of a multi-billionaire corporation. But, it's only a matter of time before they're caught in the crossfire again. Not that they truly mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

_"I won't ever forget. I will make you happy. Just like the saying, we are one."_

 

* * *

 

"What's a lost kitten doing out here?"

 

Kyungsoo groaned as he was slammed against a solid brick wall. Pain flared up his arm in the collision and he reached up to clutch his shoulder, squeezing gently to dull the ache. _And to think I was just getting some fresh air_ , he thought.

 

His eyes flitted over to look at his attacker, frowning when he saw a gang of around ten surrounding him. A stout, but burly man (who he assumed to be the leader) stood in the center, smirking at him. Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of the silvery scar running jaggedly across the man’s face, cutting a line down his cheek to the underside of his chin, and stiffened when he recognized just who the man was. He bit his lip to hide the grin that threatened to surface and steeled his ace into an expression of fear.

 

Standing in front of him at a measly five feet three was Kim Minjun, the leader of the Vipers. The self-proclaimed “King” was not a name feared on the streets, but lately, Minjun and his gang had been causing problems within territories that didn’t belong to them, making a name for themselves. Their reputation quickly grew over the span of weeks and the Vipers became infamous, especially around the bar “Love Dust”, which was rumored to be their current haunt.

 

“Pretty face,” Minjun noted, giving him a slow once-over. He eyed the way Kyungsoo’s artfully ripped jeans hugged his lithe body like a second skin and licked his lips hungrily. “Pretty body, too. I bet you’d be a good fuck.”

 

Kyungsoo pressed his body against the wall in an attempt to make himself as small as possible and whimpered softly. His eyes slid shut, hiding the disgust that ran rampant, and he pleaded, “Please don’t hurt me.”

 

“Well, when you beg so prettily,” Minjun drawled, his voice grating on Kyungsoo’s nerves. “I think I’ll be nice for once.” He turned to his men. “Boys, guard the area. Don’t let anyone in. I’m going to have a little fun with my pet.”

 

Kyungsoo shuddered at the implications, forcing down the growl that bubbled up his chest. He had to act frightened and submissive. A mere ploy to lure the man in. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked, making sure to have his voice quiver slightly. He glanced at the Viper’s leader, stifling his laughter at having to look down at the man.

 

“Don’t worry, babe. As long as you listen to me, you won’t be hurt,” Minjun reassured. He smiled toothily and cupped Kyungsoo’s cheek, running a thumb along the crease of his lips. ”Such luscious cock-sucking lips. Why don’t we put them to good use, shall we?”

 

He brought his hands to rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulders with a lewd grin, their height difference making that slightly awkward, and pushed him down to be level with his crotch. Kyungsoo allowed himself to kneel in front of the man, his nose scrunched up at their suggestive position and the cheap cologne that filled his senses.

 

“Now, be a good boy, and suck your master off,” Minjun urged, nudging Kyungsoo’s head forward. He grinned gleefully when his pet reached for his zipper and began pulling it down slowly. _What a tease._ He noticed that hand that wasn’t touching him sliding down to cup what seemed to be his kitten’s crotch in the dim lighting. _Such a naughty boy._ His eyes fluttered close and he moaned when the zipper was pressed against a particularly sensitive spot, not noticing the switchblade in his so-called pet’s hand.

 

Kyungsoo stilled his ministrations and stood up, dusting his knees with narrowed eyes. He pressed a button and the blade flicked into view with an audible click.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Minjun’s eyes snapped open and he found himself face to face with a knife, the edge glinting beautifully in the moonlight. “W-what are you doing?”

 

“You’ve been a very bad man, Kim Minjun,” Kyungsoo purred darkly, licking the weapon with a swipe of his tongue. It only served as intimidation, but it worked far too well. Minjun was reduced to a whimpering mess in a matter of seconds.

 

“W-who are you?”

 

“That is none of your concern,” he dismissed coolly, pressing the blade against the man’s pulse. Minjun whimpered pathetically, big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Kyungsoo applied a small amount of pressure and the edge bit into his skin, drawing crimson red blood and a pained hiss from the leader. “Oops, my hand slipped. If you don’t want to die, tell me who tipped you off that BIGBANG was away on a mission.”

 

“W-what?”

 

Kyungsoo’s grin grew malicious, the corners razor-sharp. “Don’t play dumb with me. I know you wouldn’t dick around here with them around. Who informed you that BIGBANG isn’t here?”

 

“L-lee Eunseo,” Minjun stuttered, his voice several pitches higher than normal. “She’s an agent of SNSD. Please don’t hurt me. She’s the one who’s in charge.”

 

“SNSD?” Kyungsoo gritted out. “I knew those bitches were up to something.” He glared at Minjun, who squeaked. “Anything else you would like to add?”

 

The man shook his head fearfully. “N-no, sir.”

 

“Alright,” hummed Kyungsoo. He heard a slight thud from a few feet back and grinned when several more followed. “We’re done here, Minjun. Let’s hope we never meet again.” He sent a heavy blow to the leader’s gut, rendering him unconscious. “Lights out.”

 

Minjun slumped forward towards Kyungsoo, but he made no motion to catch the man. He let him fall to the ground and snapped his knife shut, pocketing it. Soft footfalls filled the silence, a chuckle following after.

 

“Took you long enough, hyung,” Kyungsoo said with a teasing lift of his lips. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”

 

Joonmyun shrugged, smiling in amusement. “You were fine on your own.” He eyed Minjun’s limp body and raised an inquisitive brow. “He’s the one?”

 

“The one and only Kim Minjun,” Kyungsoo replied, disgust coloring his voice.

 

“He’s different from what I expected.” Joonmyun’s lips curled in distaste. “What did you find out from him?”

 

“It was Eunseo. She works for SNSD.”

 

“Figures,” Joonmyun scoffed. “Anyone who wears red lipstick is clearly hiding something.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled heartily. “You do know you’re talking about most of the women in the world, right?”

 

“They’re women,” the elder stated as if it was point enough. “They always have something to hide.” He took another glance at Minjun’s prone body. “Are we done here?”

 

“Yes. We should get going, hyung,” Kyungsoo suggested, scoping out the area. There was no one in the vicinity, but they still had to be careful. “Before someone finds the bodies and starts asking questions.”

 

Joonmyun nodded. “I parked the car around the corner,” he said, already walking in the direction he was gesturing to. Kyungsoo followed closely behind, slinking against the wall. They remained in the shadows to avoid detection and quickly escaped to the safety of their car. Joonmyun started the ignition and drove off, while Kyungsoo stared out the window, watching as the scenery melded together.

 

A small family of three caught his eye. The man and woman, who he assumed to be the parents, were walking hand in hand with their child, a tender smile gracing their lips. It painted a beautiful of the simplicity that surrounded civilian life.

 

“You’re thinking again.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“It must be so easy being a civilian,” Kyungsoo noted, tracing a finger along the glass distractedly. “Having not to worry about anything, just continuing on with their everyday lives. I wonder what that’s like.”

 

“Must be nice,” Joonmyun murmured, “having not to worry about the rivalries or territory.” _Or even death._

 

“Hyung, is it bad that I want to go and experience what that’s like?”

 

The elder chuckled. “It’s never a terrible thing to want change. CL even said so herself. She said that we should go out and explore what the world had to offer. Though, I don’t think she had the civilian side of the world in mind.”

 

“CL wasn’t exactly being specific,” Kyungsoo pointed out with a shrug. “She never said where we could go. She just said to go explore.”

 

“Well, we’ll find out soon what she thinks,” Joonmyun said with a sigh. “I hope the others will take it well.”

* * *

 “So, what did you find out?” CL asked, crossing her legs and lacing her fingers together thoughtfully. She was the very image of an aristocrat, clad in all black attire. Her equally dark hair splayed over her shoulders, framing her face like that broken halo of a fallen angel. The look was magnified by her intense eyes, dark and unrelenting as the night. This was CL, the leader of 2NE1, a group known by all as the queens of the criminal underworld.

 

"Minjun and the Vipers were informed by one of our very own members."

 

CL raised a delicate eyebrow. "Who?"

 

"Lee Eunseo."

 

"Eunnie? Why would she do that?"

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip. CL definitely wasn't going to like this. Eunseo had been her friend. "She's working for SNSD."

 

"That bitch!" She slammed a fist against her desk, rattling the contents. The rivalry between 2NE1 and SNSD (or, Girl's Generation, as they liked to be called) was infamous throughout all ranks of power. SNSD had been trying to dethrone 2NE1 for years, but with BIGBANG and YG backing them for good measure, the balance of power was never shifted. "I'll have Dara get rid of her when she gets back."

 

"She's still not back from her mission?" Joonmyun asked, his brow furrowed in worry. "I thought it was just a simple infiltration."

 

CL shrugged, appearing nonchalant, but her form grew rigid. "It was, but she found a file in SM's database that dates back to several years ago. Around the same time we came to power under YG's guidance. She is still in the midst of copying the information and will report back soon. All we know is that it's labeled, _'Project El Dorado.'_ "

 

"What could that possibly mean?" There was a set of identical frowns on Kyungsoo and Joonmyun's lips. _What is SM planning?_

 

"Who knows? We'll find out when Dara comes back. She tapped her fingers on the surface of her desk distractedly. "Do you have anything else to add about Lee Eunseo?" The way CL her name was menacing and dripping with malice, as if she was an unruly taste in her mouth.

 

They knew what she was doing. It was her way of averting the subject, so no one could see that she was worried. And, they let it slide. It was a concern for them, too. SM was one of YG's greatest enemies, similar to their protégés. Project El Dorado could potentially tip the scale to SM's favor.

 

"No, but..." Joonmyun paused. Whatever SM had planned was worrying. He knew it wasn't the time for them to leave to their own devices.

 

"But?" CL pressed.

 

"We want to leave."

 

She chuckled heartily. "As blunt as ever, D.O."

 

"No point in beating around the bush," he said with a shrug, a fist clenched at his side. CL never called him by his codename, unless they were on a mission or she was being serious.

 

"So, you want to leave," she repeated, as though tasting the words, and a thoughtful expression crossed her features. "Will it be forever?"

 

Joonmyun shook his head fervently, shock running rampant in his voice. "Of course not! We just want a taste of the other world and see what it's like. I know it's a bad time, but this has been our life since practically forever. This is all we know."

 

"Do you have a plan?" she asked. Kyungsoo and Joonmyun shared a grin. CL had adopted a placid expression, but they knew that she was pleased by the curve of her lips.

 

"I want to open a restaurant," Kyungsoo declared, his eyes alit with passion and determination. It was a well-known fact that he loved to cook. There was no way he would pass up such a wondrous opportunity.

 

"And, you, Suho?"

 

Joonmyun smiled softly. "Onew has been offering me a desk job as his secretary for a while and it's been disappointing to reject him every time. I think it's time I finally said yes."

 

"Well, I'm glad you're finally spreading your wings," an amused voice teased. "It's about time." They looked up to see a grinning girl with short black hair. She was dressed in what seemed to be a gray women's suit that accentuated her figure well.

 

"Back so soon, Minzy?" CL's voice held a lilt of humor as well. The atmosphere always seemed to lighten with her presence.

 

The girl shrugged. "The mission was easy. The business transaction didn't go through anyways, with or without our interference. It seems that the client didn't trust SNSD enough to sell them the items."

 

CL smirked. "Brilliant. Definitely one of the major setbacks for them today.”

 

"One?" Minzy questioned. "There's more?"

 

Their leader nodded. "We found the mole. It was Lee Eunseo. Guess who she was working for? Girl's fucking Generation."

 

"Figures," Minzy huffed, "that bitch was definitely hiding something. But, enough about that." She turned to Kyungsoo and Joonmyun, a sly smile on her lips. "So, you're finally growing up and leaving the nest, huh?"

 

Kyungsoo didn't rise up to the bait. "It's time."

 

"Not sure if it's the right time, though," his hyung added, glancing at CL, who smiled reassuringly to dispel his distress.

 

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. After all, we are 2NE1." Her smile grew vicious, the edges sharpening. "We rule the underworld. No one can dethrone the queen."

 

"Besides, we have BIGBANG." Minzy added, a similar grin crossing her lips. "We're not alone in this, Joonmyun. Your noonas can handle it."

 

"You act much younger than me," Kyungsoo pointed out, the corners of his lips lifting slightly.

 

Minzy shrugged lazily. "That's beside the point. You're still my baby brother." She reached over to ruffle Kyungsoo's hair and grinned when he pouted, fixing the messy fringe with his fingers.

 

"Oh, you're back." Bom's angelic voice filled the air. She beamed at them, her smile lighting up her entire face. "Did you complete your mission?"

 

"Just forget about the mission for a bit," CL interjected. "I'll brief you later. There is something more important to tell you."

 

"What?"

 

"Our baby brothers are growing up," Minzy exclaimed, grinning wildly. "They're finally going to the outside world."

 

"Is it time already?" There was a soft smile on Bom's face. "It seems like just yesterday when we first met you guys. So sweet and innocent. And, look how much you've grown. From those sweet, adorable little kids to handsome, young men. I can't believe time flew by so fast."

 

"I'm going to open a restaurant." Kyungsoo's voice was dulcet. "I'm going to name it, _Promise_ because I promise you, noonas, I will make you proud."

 

"And, I'm going to be the best secretary Onew had ever had," Joonmyun declared, his eyes slightly misty with emotion. "So, I can give you everything you could ever need."

 

2NE1 just smiled at them indulgently. They already had everything they could ever ask for.

* * *

"Taehyung, stop flirting with Jungkook and start cooking," Kyungsoo reprimanded, shooting the orange-haired boy a stern look. Taehyung just gave him a cheeky smile and resumed his work, but not before whispering something to Jungkook's ear, making the boy flush prettily. "You, too, Yoongi." He turned to the redhead, who was eying Jimin, their newest waiter. "You can ask Jimin out after your shift is done."

 

"Yes, chef!"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and chuckled when Yoongi sent on last smirk to Jimin, who flushed and nearly dropped the empty plate he had been carrying. It wasn't the first time he almost broke one of the restaurant's fine glassware. Yoongi, who had made his attraction known from the very beginning, loved making the boy blush and never failed to send Jimin a heated stare whenever he walked by. Kyungsoo wished that they would just out already. The tension between them was becoming suffocating.

 

"One kimichi spaghetti for Table Three and two House Specials for Table Five," Hoseok, their other waiter, called. He retrieved the dishes waiting on the counter with a cheerful smile and headed out to the front.

 

"You heard him,” Kyungsoo said, pinning Yoongi a disapproving look when he whistled as Jimin walked by. Sure, they were cute (and, slightly nauseating), but there was a time and place for everything. "We have an hour left before dinner service ends. Let's finish this with a bang."

 

A chorus of "Yes, chef" followed and Kyungsoo smiled. _Promise_ had barely been open for a couple years, but it had flourished. They had regulars who come in and order their favorite dishes on a daily basis. People from all over would take the time to visit their restaurant. It wasn't high-end. more was it a dump, but it still rose among the ranks of restaurants across Korea, even making a name for itself in other countries, such as Japan and China. And as he had said those years ago, _Promise_ became something to be proud of.

* * *

 "Great job today," Kyungsoo praised. He smiled, elated at their success. Every table had been booked and there was also a page-long waiting list, which had eventually been fulfilled. He couldn't wait to tell his hyung when he came to pick him up. They finally had something to celebrate. It's been awhile since they had a drinking night.

 

"You can go ahead," he suggested. "I'll clean up and close the restaurant when I leave."

 

"But, it's dangerous at night," Namjoon, his second in command, pointed out, his brow furrowed in what seemed to be worry. "You should have some stay with you, just in case."

 

"I can stay," Seokjin volunteered. Several others followed in suit, but Kyungsoo declined.

 

"It's really sweet of you to offer," he said, "but I can take care of myself." He was really fortunate to come across this band of adorable kids. It was endearing to see them so protective of him, given his slight stature and seemingly innocent face.

 

At their apprehensive faces, he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry your cute little heads. I can defend myself if anything happens. I can't be Head Chef without knowing how to handle a knife." More protests bubbled up, but Kyungsoo silenced them with a single look

 

"It's alright; Joonmyun-hyung is picking me up today, so I'm not walking home." He chuckled at their concerned expressions. "I'll text you when I get home, alright? If you don't receive a text, contact Joonmyun-hyung."

 

"I'd rather it not get to that point," Jungkook muttered. The boys nodded reluctantly and began cleaning up, despite Kyungsoo telling them to go home. He could tell it was their way of stalling for time with him and smiled indulgently. Afterwards, he made sure to give each of them a hug and a soft kiss on the temple for their hard work, which turned out to be harder than he thought with their height difference, and sent them home.

 

When he was finally alone, he stripped off his greasy uniform and slipped on a black hoodie, sighing happily at the feel of the comfortable fabric. Since everyone else had left, it was his duty to take out the trash. He didn't really mind. It was a beautiful night out. What could possibly go wrong?

 

Kyungsoo hefted the black trash bag into the large bin and dusted his hands off. Crinkling his nose at the pungent odor, he walked back to the door, humming under his breath. He was halfway through the doorway when he heard the sound of footsteps echoing loudly in the alley. He debated on whether to just ignore it and go back inside or investigate the source, but when he heard a grunt of pain, his curiosity (and, worry) took over.

 

Kyungsoo stepped back outside, making sure to lock the door behind him. He heard a shout, the words lost against the wind, and pressed himself against the wall, his body obscured by the shadows. Soundlessly, he crept along the darkness and peeked his head his head around the corner, frowning when he was met with the sight of several burly men.

 

One of them was holding onto a tall, yet delicate-looking male, fisting his multi-colored hair and pressing a knife threateningly to his neck. Kyungsoo felt sick when he saw the other men eying the captured male like prey, licking their lips hungrily and shouting lewd comments. He saw red when a particularly daring man reached over to grope the captive's butt and stepped into the dim light, a dark smirked etched on his lips.

 

"It's not nice to touch what isn't yours," he remarked, grinning when the men jumped in surprised. An angry look crossed the prisoner's' eyes briefly before settling into a mask of indifference. Kyungsoo blinked in confusion, but pushed the feeling away when one of the men advanced towards him.

 

"So, this pretty whore belongs to you," came the man's greasy voice. "Mind if we borrow him for a while? We promise to give him back." He gave Kyungsoo a slow once-over and slimy grin crept across his lips. "Better yet, we'll take you with us. Get him!"

 

Kyungsoo was the first to strike, catching a man off guard when he struck him hard with a sharp upper cut. He knocked the man back and ducked under the incoming fist of another, twisting his body to dig an elbow into the person's chest. Another person lunged for him with a poorly-timed fist and he caught it effortlessly. Kyungsoo kneed the man in the crotch, wincing in sympathy when he doubled back in pain, and turned to assist the victim. Only to find the one guarding him out cold, his prone body splayed on the ground.

 

"Are you al-" He could barely muster a groan when he felt a pin-prick against his neck and the ground came rushing towards him. _Fuck._

* * *

_Kyungsoo-hyung hasn't texted us in the last two hours. He said he would text us when he got home. Joonmyun-hyung, I'm really worried that something happened to him._ Jungkook's concerned voice ran through his head over and over, like a broken record. He had received several phone calls similar to that, asking of Kyungsoo's wellbeing, and it broke his heart to tell them that he hasn't been contracted by Kyungsoo all day.

 

"Fuck." Joonmyun ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Kyungsoo wasn't picking up any of his calls or replying to any texts. _Where the hell could he be?_

 

"No answer?"

 

He shook his head in dismay. "None. Something's wrong."

 

"Maybe, his phone ran out of batteries," Onew suggested, ever the optimistic.

 

"Kyungsoo always makes sure that his phone is charged before going to work. It should still have power now. There's no reason he shouldn't be answering."

 

Onew's tone was grim, his usually sunny face devoid of any smile. "Unless something happened to him."

 

"I was hoping it wasn't that," Joonmyun said with a tired sigh. He glanced at his phone once again, frowning when the screen was blank. The last message had been him. "I'm really worried, Jinki. Where could he be? He should have called me to take him home by now."

 

"Shit." Joonmyun must have been really worried to call him by given name. "You should call for help. There's nothing you can do waiting for him to reply."

 

His secretary sat there for a moment as if contemplating it. He sighed once again, chewing on his bottom lip distractedly. "You're right," he finally said. "I'll give them a call. It's definitely been a while. Are you going to be okay without me?"

 

"Who do you take me for?" Onew grinned. "I'll be fine. I have Jonghyun and Minho to protect me. Just go. Kyungsoo needs you more right now."

 

Joonmyun shot him a sincere smile in thanks and gathered his things hastily, running straight to the elevator. He waited impatiently as it crawled slowly up to the top floor. The seconds felt like a millennia, the minutes and eternity. He couldn't be more relieved when the door opened and practically sprinted to his car. Slightly out of breath, he climbed in quickly and dialed a familiar number, one he hadn't called in a while.

 

"Noona? It's me, Suho. I need your help. It's about D.O. I think he's in trouble."

 

"What's wrong?" He had to give it to her. Her voice still remained calm, even in the direst of situations. It was difficult as it is to keep his voice from shaking. It's been so long since they've dealt with anything so serious. _Fuck_ , he thought. _We've been gone for too long._

 

"Kyungsoo was supposed to call me hours ago, so I could take him home. He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. I'm worried that he got kidnapped or someone found out about his reputation."

 

"Take it easy, Joonmyun-ah," CL soothed. "We'll find him. I have Minzy and Dara hacking into the local CCTV right now. He'll be found in no time."

 

He released a shaky exhale and started the car. "I'll be right over. Give me ten minutes."

 

"Joonmyun-ah, you're half an hour away."

 

He smirked. "I know. Don't worry; the police won't catch me in time."

 

"It's good to have you back." CL chuckled.

 

"It's good to be back," he replied with a slight smile. "I just wished the situation wasn’t so grave. I would have enjoyed it more. I'll see you later, noona."

 

"Same to you, Suho." With a sigh, he ended the call and drove out of the parking lot. He lowered the windows to half-mast and opened the moon roof, relishing in the feel of the wind against his skin. It really has been too long.

 

He missed this. He missed the adrenaline rushing through his veins and thrill coursing through his heart. He missed the close calls and the elation after a mission was completed. But most of all, he missed working alongside Kyungsoo and his noonas. After living with them for most of his life, it felt almost wrong not to be with them. Civilian life was great, but it didn't have everything he needed. It was too mundane, too ordinary, too _boring_. He loved working with Onew and he knew Kyungsooo loved his restaurant, but there was a void that they couldn't fill.

 

A siren broke his thoughts and Joonmyun grinned. He pressed harder against the accelerator and heard the familiar beeping when he reached speeds exceeding 100 mph. A helicopter whirled overhead, but he wasn't overly concerned. He easily lost them in the next intersection, swerving from lane to lane, while the police had to abide to laws. _The helicopter won't be easy to shake_ , he noted with a frown. He was nearing YG's headquarters. It wouldn't do to lead them there.

 

Suddenly, the copter veered to the right and made a sharp turn. It flew in the opposite direction of Joonmyun's destination and he grinned. _I'll have to thank Minzy later. She's definitely got better at hacking._

 

There was a soft smile curving his lips when he stepped out of the car. As he promised, he reached HQ in a matter of minutes, even faster than he had said. Nothing seemed to have changed and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. His heart was practically bursting with emotion as he took his first step into the building in several years/

 

"It's been so long, Joonmyun-ah," CL greeted, pulling him into a hug. He squeezed her tight and hummed happily when he felt three other sets of arms wrapping around him. "We missed you."

 

"I missed you, too," he reciprocated, regretfully breaking the embrace. "I hate to cut this reunion short, but we have more pressing problems at hand."

 

Minzy nodded. "We found Kyungsoo's location."

 

"Minzy and Dara will go with you, Suho," CL said. "Bom and I are needed elsewhere."

 

"Where?"

 

Bom smiled grimly, her angelic face dim. "BIGBANG's on a mission and G-Dragon just requested back-up a few minutes ago. We'd love to go find Kyungsoo, but we have to help. It's Code C."

 

Joonmyun's eyes widened. Code C. _Code Crooked._ It was a code YG implemented for emergency situations. It had only been used once. He had been there with Kyungsoo and his noonas when his hyungs from BIGBANG called for a Code C. Their original mission had been aborted and it didn't end pretty. D-LITE and VI ended up seriously injured, while the other members suffered impairments as well, but not to the extent of their youngest members. No one had escaped unscathed. Code C was dangerous, its results disastrous. D-LITE had scars to prove it. They had hoped that the code wouldn't have to be used once again, but they were wrong.

 

"Shit, it's that bad? Shouldn't more members go to help? You two can't just go alone."

 

CL shook her head. "We can handle it. You're rusty. It's been years since your last mission. You need Minzy and Dara with you."

 

"Have trust in your noonas," Dara assured, her soft voice lulling him to a calm just like years before. "They'll be fine on their own."

 

"Alright," Joonmyun said reluctantly, chewing on his bottom lip absently. "Just be careful, okay? I finally got to see you gain. I don't want to lose you."

 

CL nodded, a determined light set in her eyes. Her lips were pulled into a smirk, one he knew all too well. "Now, it's our turn to promise you. We will come back with BIGBANG. I won't let anything tear our family apart."

 

"We better get going," Bom suggested, taking a quick glance at the clock with a frown. "We don't have much time. You guys should get going, too."

 

Joonmyun nodded in affirmative and turned to Minzy. "Where is he?"

 

"EXO Headquarters."

 

He stared at her, the confusion evident in his eyes. "EXO?"

 

"We'll brief you on the way there," she dismissed. "We have to go now." A smirk slowly curved her lips. "We can't keep Kyungsoo waiting, can we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This fanfiction is cross posted on AsianFanfics. If you want to read what is already up there, then feel free to look me up. I'm an under the same name. ^-^
> 
> As to Kyungsoo and Joonmyun's ages, they are in their late teens to early twenties in this, while 2NE1 is in their mid twenties to late twenties or so.
> 
> I do not hate SNSD in any way. I just love BIGBANG and 2NE1 too much to make them the enemy. VIP for life. <3
> 
> Thank you for those who subscribed. I can't thank you enough. ^-^ If you have any questions, ask away.


	2. Transformer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat, but Joonmyun is going to bring it back.

_"You’re as dangerous as you’re electrifying."_

 

* * *

 

Coming to, there was a dull ache all over his body. Kyungsoo cracked open an eye and found himself in a white padded room with a single door (which he assumed to be locked). His wrists were bound together by metal shackles and held high above his head, leaving no feeling in his arms. He wriggled experimentally and winced when the slight movement brought waves of static through his body.

 

"Shit."

 

"You shouldn't move so much," an amused voice (distinctly male) suggested. He could practically _hear_ the grin. "The results may prove to be _shocking_."

 

"How electrifying," Kyungsoo muttered wryly. He heard a chuckle from behind the door and clenched his fist - or, at least, tried to - in frustration. His body convulsed in agony when the action caused another volt of electricity to course through his limbs at seemingly random intervals. When the shocks ceased, Kyungsoo was left breathing heavily with tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, drawing more peals of laughter from his captor.

 

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided. "You should have listened to what I said. Or, you'll end up getting more hurt."

 

"What the fuck do you want?" Kyungsoo asked, his voice soft and dangerous. He didn't bother to act demure. His captors weren't averse to hurting a civilian, so there was no reason for him to play the part.

 

"You'll know," came the person's cryptic reply. He didn't seem deterred by Kyungsoo's threatening tone. If anything, he just sounded even more amused. "Don't try and act all tough, little owl. You should keep in mind your situation. You wouldn't want something to happen to your restaurant, would you?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, before quickly narrowing in anger. "You fucker. Stay away from my restaurant."

 

"If you follow our demands, Promise will be safe."

 

Kyungsoo could practically hear the smirk in the man's voice. "So, what do you say?"

 

He let out a soft growl and gritted out, "I'll do it."

 

"All you had to do was agree." The voice became cherry and the door opened with a click. A simpering man came into view, brown hair framing his angelic face like a halo. Kyungsoo had to admit that the person was handsome, but there was something dangerous about him. It’s been awhile since he had felt such thrill and in truth, he had missed it. Owning a restaurant was lovely and the kids were absolutely adorable, but it just wasn’t the same.

 

Even despite his restaurant (and to an extent, himself) being held hostage, Kyungsoo smirked. “Lead the way.”

 

“I think I’m starting to like you,” the other commented with a slight chuckle. He reached over to unlock the chains connecting to the shackles and grinned when Kyungsoo hissed in pain from the blood rushing to his arms. “You can call me Chen.”

 

Kyungsoo gave him a sardonic grin. “I think we’ll be the best of friends.” He stood up and rolled his shoulders, feeling his muscles protest slightly. A frown creased his lips when he realized that there wasn’t any electrical backlash from the action. “I thought the cuffs shock at the slightest movement.”

 

“Not entirely,” Chen said, his grin sharpening to a point. He held up a innocuous little remote and pouted at Kyungsoo’s glare. “Don’t look at me like that. And here, I thought we were warming up to each other.”

 

“Friends don’t send electrical shocks through each other’s bodies and force them to conform to their demands.”

 

“I thought we already past that point.” Chen winked. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes and Kyungsoo softened, his mind cursing him at letting his guard down.

 

“You haven’t even taken me on a date yet,” Kyungsoo pointed out with a grin. “And, you’re already tying me up. Kinky bastard.”

 

Chen chuckled heartily. “I’m keeping you, little owl. You’re very interesting.” But, he quickly grew serious. “Let’s get the unpleasant business over, shall we? The boss wants to talk to you.”

 

He grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm in a friendly manner, leading him out the door, and through a series of hallways. There wasn’t much to see, but Kyungsoo noticed that the decor was light and warm-toned, much different than what he had expected from his kidnappers.

 

“Is that him?” A blonde-haired man around Kyungsoo’s age or possibly older leaned against a doorway. His dark kohl-lined eyes stared down at him with a cruel smile curving his lips. “He’s a bit small to take down those men, isn’t he?”

 

“If I wasn’t in these cuffs, I’d punch your pretty face in, too,” Kyungsoo shot back, his eyes glinting with promise. “Then, we’ll see who’s small.”

 

“Oh, he’s a feisty one, isn’t he, Chen?” the man cooed. His smile grew coy, as he said, “My name is Baekyhun, little firecracker. Though, you probably won’t live that long to remember it.” He let out a cackle and entered the room once again, closing the door behind him.

 

“Ignore him,” Chen said, as soon as they began walking again. “He’s just really dramatic.” He looked over his shoulder briefly. “And, a little of a bitch. I’m sure he won’t kill you.”

 

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Why are you being so nice? Shouldn’t you be more.. threatening?”

 

“Should I?” Chen responded with a shrug. “I’m not sure. I actually haven’t had much interaction with other people, besides those in my group. It’s not my job to be out in the field.” He didn’t say any more, leaving Kyungsoo more confused than ever. But, Chen didn’t seem that bad anymore (shock cuffs aside). He was just _different._

 

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, before stopping at a door. It opened to a room with a long table lined with chairs and a large television screen on the far wall. At the center sat a tall man of Chinese descent, his arms crossed above the mahogany. He eluded an aura of pure masculinity, as well as strength. Around him sat several other men, seemingly cut from the same cloth as their leader. Their expressions were serious. Tension filled the room, thick enough to be sliced by a knife.

 

Chen cleared his throat, adopting the mannerisms of the room’s occupants. “I’ve brought him.”

 

The man in the center nodded and Chen moved away from Kyungsoo, taking a seat. His eyes flashed briefly with what seemed like apology, before settling to indifference once again.

 

“Please sit, Do-ssi,” the leader addressed, his deep voice calm, but laced with threat. “We have much to talk about.”

 

Kyungsoo complied, knowing it was best to follow the man’s demands. It would not go in his favor to do otherwise. “Tell me why I’m here.”

 

“You are not in the position to make demands, Do-ssi. We’ll let you off easy if you just answer a few simple questions. If not, you can kiss your restaurant and the kids love you so dearly goodbye.”

 

Kyungsoo stiffened at the mention of Namjoon and the others, dread filling his heart. “Fine,” he gritted out. “Ask your questions.”

 

“Why were you at the alley?”

 

“I was taking out the trash,” he replied truthfully, “when I saw a group of thugs surrounding this younger man with rainbow colored hair. He seemed to be in trouble, so I decided to step in.”

 

“Just like a hero, aren’t you? Ready to save the day,” Kyungsoo heard someone sneer. He turned to the direction of the voice, eyes widening when he recognized who it was. The multi-colored hair was now a platinum blonde, but he could still identify the glacial gaze from anywhere. It was the person from the alley.

 

“Hush, Sehun,” the leader reprimanded. The blonde huffed and glared at Kyungsoo, but he remained quiet. “How is it that a little person like you could take out all those men?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I did some training when I was younger. Is it really that hard to believe that I could take those men?”

 

“Yes.” His voice was flat and unbelieving. “Chanyeol, roll the clip.” Another male with strangely shaped ears pressed a button on the table and the screen burst into black and white. A grainy video of Kyungsoo plays. His movements were fluid, his reflexes quick, as he flitted through the group of men before him, bodies falling within contact. “No regular person could have done this. No _civilian_ is that ruthless. So, tell me, Do-ssi, just who are you?”

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip, feeling nervous for the first time since he gained consciousness. He knew his restaurant and the boys’ live were on the line, but telling them the truth could endanger 2NE1 and BIGBANG. _What do I do?_

 

“Kris,” Chanyeol suddenly interrupted, worry rolling off his tongue. “Three figures are approaching the property and they’re coming in fast. It’s only a matter of time before they get here.”

 

“Can you make out the faces?” the leader, who Kyungsoo guessed to be Kris, asked.

 

Chanyeol’s lips were pressed in a thin line. “Dara and Minzy of 2NE1. The third person is an unknown man, probably a underling.”

 

Kyungsoo smirked, which went largely unnoticed by everyone but Chen. _It’s about time I came back._

 

* * *

 

“I believe you have our little brother,” Dara stated, strolling in elegantly with Minzy and Joonmyun beside her. “I suggest you let him go.” The clicking of heels stopped and she placed a soft hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “I’ve missed you, Kyungsoo-yah.”

 

“I missed you, too, noona,” he whispered. Kyungsoo smiled, his lips curving into a heart-shape and immediately felt at ease. “It’s been too long.” His eyes darted up to look at her. She hadn’t changed at all. She looked like she hadn’t aged a year, even though he knew she was well over her late twenties. Her hair was now a much longer length, but it no longer held its familiar wild hue. It was simply brown, but there was sophistication to it that he couldn’t explain. There was still that small, yet sweet smile on her fact that he loved.

 

“Don’t forget about me.” He froze and glanced over at Minzy. Her hair was now a beautiful crimson, cascading past her shoulders in soft waves. A teasing smile lit up her face. She had not changed much either, aside from her hair. Everything else was still the same. Just like how it was before he left.

 

“Minzy-ah.” He bit his lip, heart bursting with emotion. “How could I ever forget you? I’ve missed you, too.”

 

“Little brother?” Kris repeated, his face hardening into a dark scowl. “How do you know him?”

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t recognize his fact,” Minzy said lazily. “You kidnapped one of the Princes, D.O.”

 

“Prince?” Sehun scoffed, sounding unimpressed. “Mafia royalty or not, he interfered with my mission.”

 

“Mission?” Dara questioned, her tone demanding. “What mission?”

 

“One of our members, Luhan, went missing a week ago,” Kris replied gravelly. “We believe he was kidnapped. Sehun was following a lead. Those men were around the area where Luhan was last seen.”

 

“Kidnap?” Minzy sounded almost incredulous. “That’s such a cheap tactic.”

 

“You would know, wouldn’t you?” Sehun’s smile was cruel. “After all, you were the ones who took him.”

 

There was a slight click and they froze. Everyone including Chen, pointed a gun at them almost casually, but the finger on the trigger said otherwise.

 

“I thought it would be much harder capturing the queens,” Kris noted cockily. “It’s time for your reign to end.”

 

“We didn’t kidnap Luhan,” Minzy asserted, voice edging on anger. “We have no reason to take him. Our rivals are SNSD, not your measly boy band. Even BIGBANG doesn’t bother to deal with you. Why should we?”

 

“Even if we did,” Dara continued, the words dripping with disdain. “There would be no trace of it. It’s an amateur mistake to leave evidence.”

 

“If we did, we wouldn’t kidnap him,” Minzy added menacingly. “There would be no need to go through such measures. We’d kill him the first chance we get. Why take a hostage when you can cripple a gang even more?”

 

“They have a point, boss,” Chen drawled, eyes flickering with interest. “What would they gain from capturing Luhan? They have nothing to do with us in the first place.”

 

“Why, you!” Sehun growled, grabbing Chen’s collar. “Who’s side are you on?”

 

“Ours, of course, even if I like the little owl.” His lips stretched into a lazy smirk infuriating the blonde even more. “I just don’t the solution is so simple.”

 

“Now’s not the time to play devil’s advocate,” Kris warned. Chen just shrugged, twisting out of Sehun’s grip, and smoothed the wrinkles on his collar.

 

 _Zzzzzt. Zzzzzt. Zzzzzt._ All eyes turned to Minzy, who dished out an even stare. She pulled out her phone and glared at Kris, who nodded, but made sure that the call would be placed on speaker. Minzy’s glower intensified, but she complied, as she swiped her finger to accept the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Minzy-ah, it’s Bom.” Her panicked voice rang true throughout the now silent room. “we need your help. _Urgently._ ”

 

“Unnie, what’s wrong?”

 

“We were ambushed on the way back home.” The slightest tremble could be heard in the elder’s voice. “D-LITE ended up kidnapped. VI is unconscious, while G-Dragon is severely injured. The rest have minor injuries, but G-Dragon is in critical condition. And, you know that we can’t take him to a hospital. We need you and Dara here now.”

 

Minzy cursed under her breath. “We’ll be right over.” She glanced around the room, eying the occupants with narrowed lids. “We just have a few things we have to take care of.”

 

“Please don’t take too long,” Bom wished. “I-I don’t think he can hold out any longer.”

 

“Wait before you go, who attacked you?”

 

Bom’s voice grew deadly, resentment bleeding through. “We’re not sure, but they apparently called themselves EXO. I don’t think it’s really them. CL already deduced that someone impersonated them, but we don’t know who.”

 

“Alright, we’ll be over there as soon as possible,” Minzy said. “Just.. just tell G-Dragon to hold on for a little more.”

 

“Please hurry.” The call ended, leaving a grim atmosphere lingering in the air. Minzy turned to Kyungsoo and Joonmyun with an unreadable expression. She opened her mouth to speak, but Joonmyun interrupted her.

 

“Just go,” he said, his tone authoritative, leaving no room for arguments. “We’ll stay here, as reassurance that you guys are innocent.”

 

At Dara and Minzy’s reluctant, Kyungsoo added, “Hyung needs you, more than we do right now. I don’t want him to die. Just go to him. We’ll be fine.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Chen assured, smirking at Kyungsoo. “We’ll take great care of them.”

 

Dara pursed her lips. “Fine, but if I see Kyungsoo-yah or Joonmyun-ah in the slightest pain, you’ll wish that you’re never born.” The threat seemed to unhinged their serious appearance, making several men, including Chanyeol, gulp. Dara took no notice, instead placing a gentle kiss on her baby brothers’ foreheads and wished for them to be careful. The sentiment was returned in full and the two women quickly left the premise, leaving Joonmyun and Kyungsoo to fend for themselves, much to their regret.

 

* * *

 

“Would you please come with me?” a mild-mannered man asked, his lips pulled into a small smile that brought out his dimples.

 

Joonmyun stared at the man with suspicion prevalent in his eyes. “Where are you taking us?”

 

“To your rooms, where you will be staying,” the man replied.

 

“Well then, lead the way,” Kyungsoo urged, his nerves running on high. His eyes flicked to Sehun, before landing on Chen. He shivered they made contact and looked away.

 

The dimpled man noticed the interaction and smiled. He stepped out of the room. making sure that Joonmyun and Kyungsoo were following closely behind, and led them past a narrow hallway to a set of doors. He unlocked two of them, side by side. “These are your rooms. You can share if you’d like. My name is Lay. If you ever need anything, just ask. I’ll be across the hall. If I’m not there, you can knock on the other doors. I’m sure the others can help.” The two captives shared a look. They didn’t like the sound of that. Compared to the others, Lay seemed to the safest option.

 

“Before you go,” Kyungsoo interjected, as Lay turned to leave. He held out his wrists, still bound in shackles. “Can you get these off?”

 

“Oh, right.” Lay pressed a finger onto the metal and it sprung apart, freeing Kyungsoo’s hands. “Do you need anything else?”

 

Kyungsoo seemed hesitant to ask. “Umm.. is there a kitchen around here?”

 

“Yes.” Lay’s smile dimmed in his confusion. “Why do you ask?”

 

“I just want to do some cooking,” he replied truthfully. In a smaller voice, he added, “It helps me relieve stress.”

 

“Just ask me when you want to start cooking and I’ll lead you there,” Lay said, his dimpled smile present again. “But, someone has to accompany the one whole time.”

 

“Alright, thank you.” Lay nodded his head and bowed respectfully, before he left. Kyungsoo quickly closed the door behind him and locked it for good measure, rubbing his wrists after. The skin had been rubbed raw from the metal digging into his arm.

 

“You okay?” Joonmyun asked worriedly.

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.”

 

His hyung sighed and slumped against an arm chair. Their room was large, almost the size of a suite, but not without the comfort of it being cozy. There was inexplicable warmth emitted from the golden honey walls that made them feel right at home. They haven't felt this way, since they left. And, it almost scared them to feel it here - at their captors’ base of all places.

 

“I need to call Namjoon,” Kyungsoo murmured. “He must be so worried.”

 

“He is. I received so many calls asking where you were. We were all so worried.” Joonmyun closed his eyes. “I thought I lost you.”

 

“I’m really sorry, hyung,” Kyungsoo apologized, almost sheepishly. “I just couldn’t stand there and let someone be treated like that. I didn’t know it was for a mission.”

“I know, Kyungsoo-yah. I know.” There was the slightest curve of his lip and Kyungsoo knew he wasn’t mad. “You should call him now and I’ll call Onew. I think it’s time I take my vacation.”

 

“You’re going to tell him the truth.”

 

Joonmyun shrugged. “Knowing Onew, he’ll probably send someone after me. I’m still going to tell him anyways. He deserves to know.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and moved to a different corner of the room, so there was some privacy. He fished out his phone, surprised that it hadn’t been taken away, and dialled Namjoon’s number. It rang only once, before the call connected.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hyung! Where have you been?”

 

Kyungsoo winced at the volume. “I was caught up in something.” He narrowed his eyes. “Wait, Seokjin? Why did you pick up and not Namjoon?”

 

“We were all worried about you, so we decided to stay over at Namjoon’s house to wait for your call,” Seokjin replied. “We were really worried for you, hyung. We thought we had lost you. Don’t scare us like that again.”

 

“I’m really sorry,” Kyungsoo apologized with a sigh. “I didn’t intend for any of this to happen. Where are the rest of the kids?”

 

“They fell asleep, waiting,” he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. “But, that’s not why you’re calling, is it? I know it’s not just to check up on us.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help, but grin. “Nothing gets past you, Seokjin.” He chuckled briefly before continuing. “I’m going to be away for a couple of days, a week at the most. Can you run the restaurant for me? I know you guys are experienced enough to be trusted with this.”

 

“Is it mafia business?” Namjoon interjected suddenly. He must have taken the phone away from Seokjin.

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo blinked in surprise. “But, how do you know?”

 

Nam laughed, almost bitterly, and said, “Because we are just like you.”

 

Kyungsoo was taken aback. “What? But, you’re so sweet and innocent. You’re still so young.”

 

“The same could be said for you, hyung,” came Namjoon’s haunting answer. “You should know more than anyone else. Not everything is as it seems.” Kyungsoo went silent for a moment, processing the thought. It all made sense now why the kids were so protective of him. It wasn’t just because they cared. It went even further than that. They know that he was one of the princes.

 

“Take care of yourself, hyung,” Namjoon said. “But, if you take too long to get back, BTS will have to come and get you, no matter where you are. Bye, hyung. We love you.”

 

“Wait, are you-”

 

“Shhh, that’ll be our secret.” He didn’t need to see Namjoon to know that there was a smirk on his face. “Goodnight, hyung. Seokjin says to be careful. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Kyungsoo replied in kind and ended the call. He threw himself onto the bed, relishing in the plush comfort, and hugged a pillow to his chest. There was a lot to take in. Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, even sweet Jungkook were all part of the mafia. Not only that, they were BTS, one of the most elusive groups in the criminal underworld. They had surfaced several years after he and his hyung rose to power, but their presence was almost non-existent. Who knew they were young kids just trying to get by?

 

But surprisingly, that wasn’t what affected him the most. It was the three innocuous little words _We love you_ that had hit home. It wasn’t that he was deprived of love. Far from it. He was showered with affection, growing up with his hyungs and noonas. But the love between them wasn’t voiced often, sometimes not at all. Rather, it was shown through actions, rather than words, but it still warmed his heart to hear that magical phrase.

 

“So, how did it go?” Joonmyun asked, breaking Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.

 

“Alright, I guess?”

 

Joonmyun frowned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Namjoon and the kids know about us,” he replied, almost ashamed that he didn’t figure it out earlier. Civilian life really did make him soft. “They knew all along.”

 

“Really?” The elder exclaimed in disbelief. “But, how? I thought we hid it pretty well.”

 

“Not well enough,” Kyungsoo muttered. “BTS still managed to find me anyways, though I don’t think it was on purpose. They’re just kids trying to get through life.”

 

“BTS, huh?” Joonmyun’s face was contemplative. “So, that’s where they’ve been hiding. With you, all this time.”

 

“And, I didn’t even know it.” Kyungsoo shook his head and sighed, deciding to change the subject. “Did you call Onew yet, hyung?”

 

Joonmyun shook his head in the negative. “No, not yet. I’ll call now, before he does something stupid.” He pulled out his phone and punched in his boss’ number. With a bated breath, Joonmyun waited for the call to connect. It only one ring. _Shit._

 

“Hell-”

 

“Kim Joonmyun, where have you been?” He had to pull the phone away from his ears. “You haven’t called me or texted me in the last two hours. I thought something happened to you. Is Kyungsoo safe? Are you safe?”

Joonmyun cleared his throat. “About that.. we’re not exactly safe.”

 

“WHAT?” He winced at the volume.

 

“We’re currently being held hostage by EXO,” he explained, placing his trust in Onew. Joonmyun knew his boss could be trusted, since he was also part of the mafia himself. Onew belonged to SHINee, a name that still sends chills down one’s spine, even if they had retired from the from the underworld scene, opting to invest their time in a multi-billionaire corporation. “But, it was done voluntarily. Kyungsoo and I allowed ourselves to be taken hostage for noona’s sake.”

 

“Even so,” Onew began. “If you say the word, I’ll bring the rest of SHINee and storm their headquarters.”

 

“No, no, no.” Joonmyun pushed the notion down immediately. “We did this, so 2NE1 can help our hyungs from BIGBANG. G-Dragon is severely injured and D-LITE was kidnapped.”

 

Onew cursed, seeing how detached he was from his old life. “But, what about you? Are you alight?”

 

“I’m fine,” Joonmyun replied dutifully. “But, I will be gone for a while. Taemin will have to take my place while I’m gone.”

 

Onew groaned at the thought, but begrudgingly agreed. Joonymun could practically sense the pout. “Fine, but if you don’t come back soon, then SHINee will come and rescue you, whether you like it or not.”

 

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. Goodbye, hyung.”

 

“Bye, Joonmyun-ah. Keep sage. Don’t let me suffer with Taemin for too long.” The call ended, leaving Joonmyun feeling happy that Onew cared for him, despite the situation.

 

“I guess he took it well.”

 

“He threatened to storm the place, didn’t he?”

 

Joonmyun hummed his reply and climbed onto the bed. He toed off his shoes, not even bothering to change out of his clothes, and slipped under the covers. “Let’s get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” Kyungsoo admitted, but he slid in beside Joonmyun anyways. “I’m worried for G-Dragon and D-LITE.”

 

“I am, too, Kyungsoo-yah, but there’s not much we can do about it.” He looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes tiredly. “We just have to trust that our noonas will get there in time.” Kyungsoo nodded mutely, hugging the pillow tighter, and let his eyes shut in an attempt to sleep. _Please be safe._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I hope it's soon. The school work is still piling up for me.
> 
> Is it bad that everytime a character said, "Hello?" I wanted to type in, "It's me,"?


	3. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interest and attraction are synonymous to each other. Anyone who says otherwise are just in denial.

_"Something hidden inside me has opened its eyes."_

* * *

"Tao, Kai," Kris addressed, his tone stern and unyielding. "Are there any of our men out in the city right now?"

 

"No." Tao, a blonde man with intense eyes, replied, shaking his head. "You said it yourself, gege. No one is allowed to take missions until Luhan-ge is found, unless we have a lead."

 

Kai took a spot beside Tao, his lips pursed almost nervously. "The last time someone left base was Sehun."

 

"Then, who would do something like this?" Kris asked, rubbing his temples tiredly. "Why try to frame us?"

 

"For a lot of reasons," Chen said gravelly. "BIGBANG's D-LITE was kidnapped, not even a week after Luhan. Maybe in the regular world, it might be a coincidence, but here, it's a pattern. BIGBANG was ambushed by a group of men who called themselves, 'EXO.' That can't possibly have been us, even 2NE1 said it themselves. But, someone expected them to assume it was us, just like how we assumed 2NE1 kidnapped Luhan. Someone wants a war between SM and YG."

 

"That could be anyone," Xiumin realized. "How do we even know 2NE1 is telling the truth?"

 

"The call was placed on speaker without her knowing," came Chanyeol's answer. "I can trace the call and check the local cameras if you like, but I'm sure they're telling the truth. No one is that willing to show weakness, especially in front of their enemies. Unless they didn't know we were there."

 

"Or, they had an ulterior motive," Baekyhun said, appearing by the door. He was leaning against the doorway, smirking lazily. "You're too naive, Yeollie." He peered around, pouting slightly. "Where's the little firecracker? Is he dead?"

 

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Chen grinned toothily, but the clenched fist at his side spoke volumes of his true feelings. His eyes flashed dangerously with a possessive light, but Baekyhun merely simpered.

 

"I'll back off for now, Chen Chen. But if you let the little firecracker go, I might just eat him up." He cackled and patted him lightly on the shoulder. Chen rolled his eyes and gave him an even stare, but he didn't rise up to the bait. He knew Baekyhun was doing it just to rile him. Though it couldn't have worked. Baekyhun already had Taeyeon.

 

Kris watched the exchange curiously, before clearing his throat to catch their attention. "We'll continue this later. Someone brief Baekyhun. The rest of you are dismissed. Get some rest, especially you, Sehun. It's been a long day." The group dispersed, all of them headed for their rooms, except for Xiumin and Chen.

 

"What's up with you today?" Xiumin asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're awfully protective of Do Kyungsoo."

 

Chen shrugged. "Am I?"

 

"I've known you since we were kids, Kim Jongdae." Xiumin grinned in amusement. "Nothing gets past me. The little prince caught your eye."

 

"He just interests me, that's all." The older chuckled at the lie and smiled knowingly. _Interests you? More like **attracts** you._

* * *

 

Kyungsoo laid awake in bed, listening to the soft rise and fall of his hyung's breath. With a sigh, he sat up, careful not to dislodge the covers and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. Beside him, Joonmyun stirred, half-asleep.

 

"Kyungsoo-yah?"

 

"Go back to sleep, hyung," Kyungsoo soothed. "I'll be back soon. I just need to cook to get my mind off of things."

 

Joonmyun nodded sleepily and snuggled into his pillow, murmuring, "Don't take too long."

 

"It'll be quick, don't worry." Kyungsoo walked over to the door, opening it with care, as to not wake his hyung again, and stepped into the hall. He closed it softly behind him and tapped on Lay's door.

 

"Do-ssi?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled sheepishly, as he took in Lay's disheveled appearance. "Ah, Lay-ssi, I don't want to bother you, but can you take me to the kitchen? I can't sleep."

 

I'm a bit busy at the moment," Lay replied regretfully. At Kyungsoo's crestfallen expression, he quickly added, "But, Chen can take you. I'm sure he won't mind. You can ask him. He's next door to the right of me."

 

Kyungsoo pouted slightly at the mention of Chen, but nodded anyways. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Lay-ssi." With a wave of his hand, Kyungsoo turned towards Chen's room with an audible sigh, missing the dimpled smirk curving Lay's lips and the devious glint flashing through his eyes. He raised a clenched to rap on the door and jumped slightly when it opened almost immediately.

 

"Oh?" Chen grinned. "What are you doing here, little owl? Isn't it a little late for you to be up?"

 

Kyungsoo bristled at the blatant prod at his age, but didn't rise to the bait. "Owls are nocturnal. I have the right to stay up late if I want."

 

"Touche," Chen hummed, smirking at Kyungsoo's petulant tone. He rested his arm on the door and leaned in close, a breath away from Kyungsoo, reveling in the slight blush that crossed his cheeks. "You have the right, yes, but it doesn't mean you should. Night is also where the wolves roam. Careful, you might just be _eaten_." He whispered the last part, his lips grazing the shell of Kyungsoo's ear. He chuckled lowly when he saw the blush on Kyungsoo's cheeks deepening, an absolutely delectable sight under the bright lighting of the hall.

 

"Why eat me," Kyungsoo murmured, meeting Chen's eyes, "When you can eat something that tastes even better, Mr. Wolf?"

 

"And, what would that be?" Chen's grin sharpened. HIs little owl was absolutely enthralling.

 

"Show me the kitchen and we'll see."

 

"Was that what you wanted all along?" he asked with a slight chuckle. "Couldn't sleep?"

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "A lot is going on." He didn't want to say anymore.

 

"Then, follow me into the wolves' den," Chen said, "if you dare." He gave Kyungsoo his signature Cheshire grin and eased out of his room, confidence exuding from his step. He was several paces in front when he glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Kyungsoo didn't follow. "Scared, little owl?"

 

Kyungsoo blinked and cleared his thoughts. He started towards Chen, who had extended his hand, and swatted his arm. "You wish, Mr. Wolf. I was just distracted. Now, lead me to the kitchen."

 

"Demanding, aren't you?" Chen commented. "Well, follow me then. I believe it's time for my midnight snack."

 

If he meant actual food or Kyungsoo himself, he didn't know. But what Kyungsoo did know was that it would be even a while longer before he could fall asleep. He followed Chen through a hallway, trying his best to memorize the layout, despite his tired mind. If only he had tried harder to keep his skills honed, then he wouldn't be in this situation.

 

Chen suddenly stopped, causing Kyungsoo to run into his back, and chuckled. "This is our kitchen."

 

Kyungsoo was immediately struck by the immense size. It was much larger than the one at home, even rivalling the kitchen at Promise, and filled to the brim with noticeably expensive kitchen appliances. The granite tiles and linoleum floors were absolutely sparkling in the cheerful lighting, but even despite the inviting atmosphere, it seemed to be unused.

 

"You guys don't use the kitchen often, huh?"

 

Chen shrugged. "We're usually away on missions. We only eat breakfast together, but even then, it's usually take out. None of us are very good cooks."

 

"Well, that's going to change, at least for today," Kyungsoo said. _They were doing a great disservice to this beautiful kitchen by not putting to good use_ , he thought. _Such a gorgeous place shouldn't be going to waste._

 

"What are you going to make?"

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. We'll see what you have." He opened the fridge and pulled out several containers with a slight frown. "There's not much to work with, but I can make do." Then, he proceeded to open each and every one of the cupboards, as well as the drawers, and peered inside. He took out several bowls, a cutting board, a few knives, a pan, and other cooking items that Chen didn't even know they had.

 

Kyungsoo began by washing his hands, drying them a towel nearby. He took a sharp knife and held it to the light, grinning when it gleamed wickedly. He set some of the ingredients, including a chicken breast, green beans, a variety of bell peppers, and carrots, on a cutting board and started expertly dicing them, his movements fluid and precise. Once everything was evenly sliced, he placed the chicken into a small bowl and added spices, as well as soy sauce and a touch of garlic. He let it marinate for at least ten minutes, before placing a medium-sized pan onto the stove.

 

Kyungsoo brought the heat up to medium-high and poured a small amount of oil onto the pan, a slight sizzle hissing through the air. Once the oil was heated, he gently laid the marinated chicken onto the hot surface, another hiss piercing the air on contact. He stirred the chicken with a wooden spoon, until it turned a gorgeous golden brown. Then, he added the vegetables, along with a light dusting of soy sauce, salt, and pepper for flavor, and cooked them until they were crispy.

 

A wondrous smell wafted from the pan, as Kyungsoo poured the contents into a separate plate and laid it in front of Chen. He, then scooped some rice, which had been conveniently left warming in a rice cooker into a different bowl and set it beside the dish. "Dinner is served."

 

Chen had been watching with rapt attention, his eyes veiled in curiosity, and unconcealed admiration. He had never had a home cooked meal created with such skilled hands. Everything the other members ever made were barely edible or simply instant noodles. And, it didn't help that he couldn't cook for shit, either.

 

"You sure live up to your reputation, Chef Do," he commented, as he spooned the chicken and the vegetables into his bowl, ignoring the green beans entirely. Bringing a piece of chicken with some rice to his mouth, the heavenly scent found its way up and he was practically left salivating. Not willing to wait any longer, he wrapped his lips around the spoon and sighed happily. The food was absolutely divine.

 

"Not a fan of green beans?" Kyungsoo remarked, staring at the small pile of green beans that had accumulated. He chuckled when Chen ate more and more spoonfuls, until he had finished everything, a smile gracing his handsome features.

 

"Not really," he admitted, shaking his head. "But, your dish was delicious."

 

"Thank you." Kyungsoo blushed lightly, not one for compliments. It was Chen's turn to chuckle. His little owl was just too cute.

 

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence, as they washed the dishes, letting them dry on the rack. The scene was shockingly domestic, despite their situation, but the quiet become slightly stifling. It awfully reminded Kyungsoo of his current living conditions as a civilian.

 

"Who are you guys, anyways?" Kyungsoo asked, breaking the silence. His eyes widened when Chen's intense gaze fell on him.

 

He smirked. "Isn't it obvious, little owl? We're Project El Dorado, but we prefer to be called EXO."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in recognition. "So, you're the little upstarts from back then."

 

"Little?" Chen arched an eyebrow in amusement. "You should learn to show respect to your elders, _dongseang._ "

 

Respect is given to those who earn it, _Chen Chen_." Kyungsoo grinned when the other bristled at the cutesy nickname, but the smile quickly tapered off. "So, you're SM's secret weapon."

 

Chen shook his head. "That would be Kai and Sehun. I'm just a lowly hacker and handler. SM doesn't give much thought to agents like me." His eyes were the color of gunmetal, steely and cool. It brought shivers down Kyungsoo's spine.

 

"Should you be telling me this? Rule number one in the mafia; _do not trust anyone_. I'm sure you know that," he joked, trying to dispel the tension that quickly filled the air. He relaxed slightly when Chen smirked.

 

"Well, I was never one for rules," he drawled. His eyes returned to their usual color, glinting with amusement and something entirely different when they rested on Kyungsoo. "And besides, I know for a fact that you're not the enemy."

 

"How so?"

 

Chen simpered, as he leaned in close. Kyungsoo could feel the other's breath ghosting against his cheek. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you and your friend left the mafia."

 

"We wanted a change," Kyungsoo found himself saying after a long pause. He inwardly cursed at himself for becoming so soft, opening up to the enemy, but he was curious. And if it wasn't evident enough, his curiosity was going to be the death of him. "The civilian world was something we've never experienced before and we wanted to know what it was like."

 

"How was it? Being a civilian?" Chen's voice was soft and ponderous.

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "It's alright. At first, we loved it. There was no worry about anything really, just the bills. Even that soon became something of the past. I have to admit. It grew boring after a while. I love my restaurant and I know Joonmyun-hyung loves his desk job, though I can't comprehend why, but there was something missing. The thrill wasn't there. Our family wasn't there."

 

"At least, you had the chance to experience what that's like. The big boss" - who Kyungsoo assumed to be SM - "keeps us on a fucking leash. We're no different from dogs chained up in the yard."

 

"I guess we're lucky in that regard," he commented quietly. "So, why am I not considered the enemy?"

 

"We are all implanted with a chip. It can't be removed. Only the trace can be disrupted." His eyes were solemn. "Luhan's trace disappeared around the edges of your territory, but the thing is only someone from SM knows the code to shut it off."

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened in astonishment, before lowering in anger. "Then, why are we here?"

 

"Kris isn't an idiot. And, neither am I. I don't know what he's planning, but there was a reason why Luhan's trace led to your area. The culprit wanted to frame you."

 

"Do the others know about the code?"

 

He shook his head. "No, they don't. Only Kris knows."

 

"How do _you_ know?"

 

Chen smirked. "Didn't I tell you, little owl? I'm not one for rules. All it took was a little digging and a world of information opened up to me."

 

"And, you're telling me this because?"

 

"I already told you that you're not my enemy," Chen said, almost tiredly. "As of now, you and Joonmoon or whatever his name is, are the only people I can trust outside of EXO, but even they can be a liability."

 

Kyungsoo blinked, trying to wrap his mind around everything Chen just told him. "But, why would they risk Luhan's life like that if you're all on the same side?"

 

"You have been gone for too long, Kyungsoo." Chen let out a dark chuckle. It was the first time he had called him by his given name, but instead of bringing any warmth or familiarity, it only chilled him to the bone. "Have you forgotten the main principle of the mafia already? People would anything to gain power. Getting rid of 2NE1 will ease the way to the top. BIGBANG's kidnapping? I'm sure that's not a mere coincidence. They want to kill two birds with one stone. I have a feeling it's not any member of EXO. I think you have figured out why by now."

 

Kyungsoo nodded grimly. Someone out there wanted a war to break out between 2NE1, BIGBANG, and EXO, It was a surefire way to get a position at the top. _But, who would do such a thing?_

"Do you regret coming back to this world now, Do Kyungsoo? You're lucky that I've taken a liking to you or else I would have thrown you to the other wolves." His sharp grin grew feral at the implications, but surprisingly, Kyungsoo felt no fear. Only exhilaration. It felt good to be back.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the room, Joonmyun laid awake, staring at the ceiling in aggravation. There was a snarl on his lips, as he tried to sleep, only to toss and turn. He had managed to get some sleep, but it was broken by a feeling of unease. There was no way he could sleep soundly in enemy territory, especially not when his family's lives were in danger.

 

With a groan, he sat up, the covers strewn to the side. He ran tired hand through his hair, as he headed towards the door. There was a slight sound when he opened it, the noise amplified by the empty hallway. Joonmyun winced and closed the door behind him, walking over to knock on Lay's door.

 

"Hmm?" He felt bad when the familiar mop of messy blonde hair appeared from inside the room. "Joonmyun-ssi? Something wrong?"

 

Joonmyun blushed under his intense gaze. "I couldn't sleep. Is there a training room here?"

 

"There is," Lay replied, a soft smile gracing his lips. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. "Just give me a second. I need to put on a shirt." Joonmyun's blush deepened when he saw the slight ripple of muscle when from the blonde's arm as he closed the door, and turned his head away. The door opened a moment later and Lay stepped out, clad in a tight muscle shirt and sweatpants with his hair tousled in a controlled mess. Joonmyun bit his lip at the sight, inhaling sharply, and didn't dare look at the blonde.

 

Lay grinned at the admittedly cute reaction, but refrained from laughing. He didn't want to embarrass Joonmyun than the other was already doing for himself. "Follow me, Joonmyun-ssi."

 

"Sorry for bothering you, Lay-ssi," he said apologetically, as he trailed behind Lay. He shifted nervously on his feet,feeling uneasy. Something about Lay (other than the fact that he was fucking gorgeous) didn't sit right with him. He seemed altogether harmless and quite kind as compared to the other members, but Joonmyun had an inkling that there was more to the man than he showed. There was an aura of danger alluding from him, something dark and terribly _alluring_. 

 

"Don't worry about it," Lay dismissed, his dimpled smile ever present. "I was done with my work anyways. And, you don't have to be all formal with me. Just call me Lay."

 

Joonmyun nodded. "But, only if you call me Joonmyun." There was a voice in his head screaming, trying to dissuade him from being so familiar with Lay, but another side of him, the less rational and frankly, dead tired side, silenced it completely. Yes, he knew that there were risks, but for some reason, he couldn't be bothered to care. There was so much going on. He just needed a fucking break.

 

That thought alone made him feel a bit frustrated with himself. He had only been gone for a couple years, which shouldn't have felt so long, but it did. Then, there was his inability to keep calm at the first sign of danger and the way he had almost blindly trusted Lay. For all he know, the blonde could be a wolf in sheep's clothing. Joonmyun thought he knew better than that. But apparently, he was wrong. Civilian life had made him soft, but he still couldn't bring himself to regret those few years. It had taught him lessons that he couldn't learn in the underworld and that was valuable, if not a bit costly.

 

The blonde led him through a long, narrow hallway that opened to a brightly lit area with a huge kitchen and a quaint dining room large enough to hold at least 20 people. He noticed Chen (Chen? Was that his name?) and Kyungsoo talking amongst themselves on the island counter, while the EXO member ate what must have been Kyungsoo's dish. Joonmyun smiled at the sight of Kyungsoo looking so relax and ignored the gnawing feeling that his little brother could be making a mistake in letting Chen in.

 

Lay, on the other hand, was smiling in content. In all the years that EXO have been a group, he had never seen Chen open up to anyone like that, aside from Xiumin and himself. It was nice seeing him happy. He made no heed that it was with their sworn enemy. And besides, Kyungsoo didn't even seem to be that bad of a person. As long as Chen was happy, it was all that mattered.

 

They left the two of them alone and walked in silence to the training room, which was, unfortunately, tucked in the farthest corner of the base. Joonmyun tried his best to memorize the layout of the base as they went on, but the task was seemingly impossible despite his excellent memory, which had not been dulled by civilian life. If anything, becoming Onew's secretary had only honed his memorization skills, but EXO's headquarters had been built similarly everywhere they went. It seemed like an endless maze. Joonmyun wondered how Lay could even navigate through the maze-like place.

 

He was led to a single door room that opened to an immense training room, almost rivaling the one back at YG's Headquarters, and his heart ached in longing. Trailing a hand along the punching bags that lined one wall as he walked, Joonmyun clenched his fingers when he felt eyes on him. He took a quick glance at the mirrors walling them in and made contact with Lay's eyes, the gaze smoldering. He swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to look away, and turned to face the blonde. "Do you have any wrist wrap?"

 

There was a hint of a curiosity swirling in Lay's bottomless depths as he nodded. Joonmyun watched as he strode gracefully over to one of the cabinet in the far corner and pulled out a roll of tape. His breath hitched when Lay walked back to him, his muscles flexing in the brilliant lighting. Their fingers brushed briefly as Lay handed over the roll and Joonmyun gulped audibly, much to the other's amusement. He quickly averted his attention back to the punching bags and let out a sigh.

 

Joonmyun unraveled the tape several times and created a loop around his thumb, wrapping the fabric around his wrists and knuckles. Then, he threaded the material between his fingers and secured the velcro, rolling his wrists in delight at the feel. Squaring his shoulders, Joonmyun fell into a familiar stance, one that had been ingrained into muscle memory. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind, and jabbed at the punching bag experimentally.

 

Joonmyun realized with a smile that there was no hint of resistance or pain coming from his wrists or knuckles. He rolled his wrists and pounded his fists into the bag relentlessly, pouring his every emotion into each blow. Lay watched on with an upturned lip, feeling something well up from within his chest seeing the display of strength from the seemingly delicate male. His thin frame ripping with wiry muscle was addicting and the way he struck the punching bag with abandon was almost intoxicating. Lay didn't dare to look away. He was enraptured by Joonmyun, who was definitely a sight to behold.

 

Once he was done, Joonmyun slumped to the floor, sweat clinging to his clothes like a second skin. All of his swirling emotions and pent-up stress had been dispelled, leaving him relaxed and strangely... empty. Not to mention tired.

 

"You have a pretty good technique," Lay complimented, handing him a towel. "Your punches are very well-timed. That goes for the jabs and uppercuts, too."

 

Joonmyun grabbed the towel and wiped his face and neck. "Thank you," he replied with a slight blush. "You seem to know a bit about boxing. Do you fight, too?"

 

"No." Lay shook his head. But, there was a certain fire in eyes when he added, "I only fight when there is a reason to."

 

Joonmyun was left feeling slightly unnerved, as he continued wiping himself down, Lay's eyes never leaving him. He shivered unconsciously. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

 

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Joonmyun. I just find you very _interesting_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the exceedingly long wait. >.


	4. [BTS Sidestory] House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with just the four of them, but surely enough, four became seven.

_"Even so, I keep hoping._ _Even at the end, if you’re with me, I’m okay."_

* * *

 

At first, it was just the four of them - Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Yoongi, together. No matter their story, whether it be parents who died young, rejects, runaways, or just strays, they stuck together. Because if they didn't have each other, then who would they have?

 

Namjoon came into the position of a leader almost naturally, as if he was born to be one. In another world, he could have gone higher, be better, with his extremely high IQ and genius-level intelligence, but here, he was just a jaded cynic, who had three younger brothers to look out for. Not brothers by blood (It was better than way, he thought, because blood made you nothing but _weak_. Bonds were what made you strong.), but still brother nonetheless. He would take jobs, sometimes two or three at once, and come home at hours so late that it could be considered early. It was hard. It was fucking tiring and absolutely stressful, but he never complained. Because he knew, more than anyone else, what it was like to grow up dirty and unkempt. Even if he was running himself ragged, he wouldn't let anyone go through what he had to. Never again.

 

Hoseok fell into place as Namjoon's right hand man. He knew how to keep the other two in line, knew how to keep them happy on nights where no one could sleep because of the rampant nightmares, knew how to make them smile when times were hard, while Namjoon did his best to provide for them. He was the most caring of them all (well, besides Namjoon, who showered them with gifts, despite the little money they had), making sure everyone had enough to eat, even sacrificing what little of a meal he had. Hoseok made sure that Namjoon slept enough between jobs and Taehyung and Yoongi kept out of trouble. It was hard working, taking care of three other people when he could barely look after himself, but it was worth it. Worth seeing their smiles and hearing their laughter, something he never took for granted growing up in an orphanage devoid of practically everything but crippling sadness and abandonment.

 

Taehyung and Yoongi were evidently the troublemakers of the bunch, hotheaded and belligerent, but they did their best to behave. They tried to endure the degrading comments about their lack of parents, the taunts when they didn't fight back, and even the beatings, but there was only so much a person could take before they snap. The two of them had dropped out of school and took up jobs instead, but there was only so many things they could as under aged as they were. They went home every day, feeling shitty for not being able to tolerate a little pain when the others have to go through so much for their sake. But even then, Namjoon and Hoseok weren't disappointed. If anything, they were a little saddened by the fact that their brothers had to suffer through so much and that they couldn't do much about it.

 

It came to a point where they couldn't stick with legal means to support themselves anymore. Namjoon became RapMonster (don't ask why he chose it, he doesn't even know), Hoseok called himself J-Hope, Taehyung fashioned himself as V, and Yoongi didn't answer to anything but Suga. They were a small time mercenary group, nicknamed BTS (or, Bulletproof Boy Scouts), taking up any and every job, dirtying their hands in the process. Being in the criminal underworld paid handsomely and for once, they were able to live comfortably.

 

Then, Seokjin came along and everything changed. Namjoon fell hard and fast for the boy with sharp edges that fit with his own. Born in a stable household, he shouldn't have any reason to delve into the dark underbelly of the criminal world, but as it turned out, stable never meant happy. Parents who were never home and a sickly sister who ended up dying, Seokjin was far from happy. After his parents divorced and went their separate ways, he ran away from his dad, who was a raging alcoholic, and made a name for himself as Jin. It wasn't until he had meet Namjoon and the others that he had found a family, one where he felt like he truly belonged. Because they knew what it was like to grow up feeling alone, even when in a family full of people.

 

Jungkook snuck into their little group slowly, like the sand slipping through fingertips, slowly, but steadily becoming one of them (it wasn’t even on his own accord). It started when he caught them sneaking out of his next door neighbor's window after a break in, but instead of calling the cops or doing anything that could alert the entire apartment complex, he just grinned and let them go. It wasn't until later they learned that Jungkook firmly believed the neighbor deserved the theft and so much more because he had seen the man abusing his older sister verbally and even sexually a few times, but he was never able to stop it, not when the man was almost twice his age and size. All he could do was hold his sister, while she sobbed, and hold back his own tears as he cursed his parents for leaving them.

 

They didn't think they were ever going to see Jungkook again, but they were wrong. After a job gone wrong, Taehyung laid bleeding on the pavement, while the others were in no better shape, huddled together for warmth. They couldn't go back to their place in fear of someone waiting for ambush, but that left them with nowhere to go. The streets was a dangerous place, whether it be morning or night but they had no choice. It was either that or risk one of their own.

 

Jungkook and his sister, whose name was Ji Hyun, had appeared like an angel with metaphorical wings and helped Taehyung to his feet. Ji Hyun supported Namjoon, who had difficulty walking, and opened their doors to the rest of the members. The two Jeon siblings let them into their house no questions asked, fed them, and bandaged their wounds, all the while being quite friendly and open. If they were a little sad when they left the Jeon household, no one mentioned it.

 

Taehyung began dropping by to visit. Sometimes, he would bring Yoongi. Other times, it was Hoseok. He would lie and say it was for the free food, but everyone knew that it was because he held a torch for the youngest Jeon, one Jeon Jungkook. The boy was sweet and didn't mind that Taehyung was in the mafia (it was hard to find things that the boy _did_ mind), but most of all, Jungkook was pure in such a corrupted world and he invoked a fierce protectiveness that Taehyung thought wouldn’t apply to anyone but his brothers. He couldn’t help, but want to protect Jungkook from the world.

 

Jimin was almost a surprise to them. The bubbly boy had no business interacting with them, but like a moth to a flame, he couldn't resist. It wasn't as if he was attracted to their dark charm or their dangerous aura, but rather, he _understood_. He understood their struggle to get by and never judged them when they walked by the coffee shop he worked at, covered in blood or littered with wounds. He accepted them for who they were and for that, they were grateful. And in turn, they accepted him for his resilience and for his will to stay at a workplace that abused him to no end.

 

It was Yoongi this time who fell for Jimin and he never let a day go by without making the boy blush because the crimson red looked better on the boy when he was shy than when he was getting yelled at by his half-drunk boss. Jimin was special to him, taking another place in his tightly guarded heart, and he wasn't going to let the boy go. Not when he knew Jimin needed him just as much as he needed the boy. If he wasn't there to protect the boy, then who would? Who would hold him when he came home in tears because of the harsh words oh so _kindly_ offered by his boss? Who would be the one to make him laugh and smile and feel loved on the days that he didn’t even want to get up in the morning? Because Yoongi knew that no one would, it was all the more reason for him to do so.

 

Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, and Yoongi started out as four, but with Seokjin, Jungkook, and Jimin, they became seven. But not only that, they became _whole_.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo found a boy not much younger than him sitting on the concrete, smoking a cigarette, and sat down beside him. "You wanna talk about it?"

 

"I want a change." Kyungsoo blinked, the words eerily similar to those he had said not so long ago. He wanted to know more, but the boy became tight-lipped. He sighed. “That’s a filthy habit, you know.”

 

"So?" The boy turned to him and Kyungsoo's eyes widened as the world weary eyes that stared back at him. He didn't notice the slight widening of the boy’s eyes, as if recognizing him.

 

"Here." He pulled out a lollipop from his pocket and placed it in the boy's hand. "I think you'll like this better." Kyungsoo didn't wait for the boy's reply, as he stood up and walked over to Promise, opening the restaurant for the day.

 

He had totally forgotten the boy by the end of the week. The restaurant was still growing, barely open for a little less than two months, but the customers were slowly gathering. The staff was severely lacking, but they had to make do.

 

He let himself have a small smile as he took out the trash, but it quickly faded when he caught sight of the boy again. But this time, he wasn't alone. A group of men was surrounding him, outnumbering him ten to one. Kyungsoo felt a feeling of rage and fierce protectiveness washing over him, as he ran over to the boy.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?"

 

One of the men looked up and grinned maliciously. "What does it look like? Beating this punk's ass."

 

"I suggest you step away from him," Kyungsoo said, his voice low and dangerous. "Or else, there will be consequences."

 

They all laughed, turning their attention to Kyungsoo instead. He made a small gesture, telling the boy to book it, but he stayed in place, opting to just watch Kyungsoo curiously. Groaning in frustration, Kyungsoo was about to tell the boy to run verbally, but a fist on course towards his face interrupted him.

 

Kyungsoo sidestepped the fist in a fluid motion and grabbed the man's wrist to pull it behind his back, twisting it painfully. "Didn't I say there will be consequences?"

 

He kicked the man to the side, satisfied when he hit the ground hard, and moved onto the next one who dared. Kyungsoo saw the rest of them charging all at once and smirked. He dodged the fists that flew at him and returned the blows with attacks that actually hit its target. A glint of metal caught his eye and he ducked, as a knife came tearing through the air. With a snarl, he punched the offender in the gut, causing him to drop the weapon. Kyungsoo picked up the knife and tossed it the air, before catching it and pointing it at the gang.

 

"Leave the kid alone." His tone was dark. "Before I make sure you're the ones who die alone." He chuckled when the men scrambled away faster that their form suggested and he turned to the boy.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"How did you do that?"

 

Kyungsoo blinked. "Oh, that? I had lessons." It was a lie, but the boy didn't need to know about his involvement in the mafia. Here, he was Do Kyungsoo a restaurant, not D.O, the Prince of the Underworld. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. Thanks."

 

"No problem," Kyungsoo dismissed, sitting down next to the boy, the situation reminiscent of the week prior. He took a closer look at the boy, frowning when he saw tattering clothing from the beating and darkening bruises. He grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him into the restaurant, surprising the boy with his strength. Kyungsoo made the boy sit down and poured him a cup of warm coffee. God knows why anyone would drink the disgusting mixture, but he figured the boy needed it.

 

The boy took it with a small thanks and Kyungsoo smiled. He took out his first aid kit and began treating the boy's wounds, frowning when he didn't make a single sound as he used rubbing alcohol to clean the cuts. Coming from experience, he knew it hurt like a bitch.

 

"Why are you being so _nice_?" He spoke the word as if it was something unheard of.

 

Kyungsoo gave him a pointed look. "It's what any other human being would do. You were getting beat up, so I helped you. You're injured, so I patched you up. Is that so hard to believe?"

 

"Yes." And fuck, the boy actually believed that.

 

"Do you have any family?" Kyungsoo asked quietly, as he placed a small bandage on the most prominent cut on the boy's cheek.  He wanted to divert the conversation to something he hoped to be a more manageable subject. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

 

"I have six brothers," the boy replied, a small smile gracing his features. Kyungsoo noticed the dimples on his cheeks and found that the boy looked far better smiling than looking beaten down by the world.

 

"Wow." He blinked. "Must be fun in your house." He himself was an only child, but growing up with 2NE1, BIGBANG, and Joonmyun-hyung gave him plenty to call brother and sister.

 

"Yeah, it is."

 

"Do you have a job?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly, starling even himself. He flushed sheepishly when the boy stared at him strangely. Was he being too forward?

 

"Not anything permanent."

 

"Good." Kyungsoo let out an exhale, chuckling lightly. "You can work here at my restaurant. I really need the help." If only people saw him now. They wouldn’t be able to believe that the Prince of the Underworld could be so desperate.

 

"You're willing to hire me just like that?" The boy was incredulous.

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "I can give you the interview later if you'd like. I don't do background checks. Your past doesn't matter here. All I need is people who can cook and wait tables." He smiled at the boy. "So, what do you say?"

 

"I'll do it." The boy looked absolutely relieved, as if a weight had been taken off his back. "Is it alright if my brothers come and work here, too?"

 

Kyungsoo beamed. "It's perfectly fine. As long as they can work, that's all I need. What's your name?"

 

"Namjoon. My name is Namjoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best work, I must admit, but I can't bring myself to change. It's a mess all because that's what BTS is, at least, that's what they were before Kyungsoo came into the picture. (there may be some inconsistencies, but I think I made almost everything flow together well enough).


	5. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after isn't always as fun as last night.

_"On a long and tiring day, I got together my heart that was filled with sighs"_

* * *

 

An incessant pounding on the door pierced through the silence that blanketed the room. Not bothering to answer, Joonmyun just turned his body to the other side, while Kyungsoo covered his ears with a pillow and settled back into the covers. The door busted open, revealing an irate Chanyeol. He barged into the room and pulled the covered off of them with gleeful satisfaction.

 

 

Kyungsoo sat up blearily, too tired to even glare, and rubbed his eyes, while Joonmyun groaned beside him, sitting up with some difficulty. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it read 6:00 AM. Joonmyun was used to the early hours of his job, but not with the amount of sleep he had (or rather, the lack thereof). Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was definitely not used to it. His restaurant opened at 12 PM, serving lunch and dinner only. It gave him ample time to sleep in and slowly get ready.

 

 

Kyungsoo blinked half in confusion and half in tiredness. “What’s your name again? And, what do you want?”

 

 

“My name is Chanyeol,” he introduced cheerfully with a broad grin, not the least offended. “I, or rather all of EXO, wants breakfast. And, you’re going to cook for us today.”

 

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo was starting to hate his Cheshire grin and enthusiasm. Anyone who could be so happy early in the morning was absolutely crazy.

 

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Well considering how we have a chef among us, why pass up the opportunity to have an edible meal for once. It’s not like any one of us can cook.” His eyes glinted almost maliciously. “And besides, you don’t have much of a choice in the matter, anyway.”

 

 

“You have ten minutes to get ready,” the lanky male continued happily, as if he hadn't just issued a threat and pointed towards the door. "All the toiletries you might need are in the bathroom down the hall." And with a grin, he glanced at the watch on his wrist, and said, "Your time starts now. I suggest not being late, who knows what you might lose." Chanyeol chuckled deeply, reminding Kyungsoo painfully of Baekyhun or Bacon or whatever the fuck his name was, and exited the room, leaving the two occupants frowning.

 

 

"I guess we should hurry," Joonmyun said with a sigh. "We wouldn't want to keep them waiting, lest someone get hurts. I'd rather not

have to deal with any trouble so early in the morning."

 

 

"Still not awake yet, hyung?" Kyungsoo asked, breaking into a teasing smile. Joonmyun shook his head, sitting upright on the bed. "Not without my coffee."

 

 

"Gross." Kyungsoo made a face. "How can you drink that?"

 

 

"By swallowing," his hyung replied cheekily. Joonmyun took a quick look at the wall clock and groaned. "Let's go get ready. Between the two of us, 8 minutes isn't much time."

 

 

Kyungsoo hummed in reply, blinking sleepily, and walked towards the direction Chanyeol had been pointing to. Joonmyun followed after him with a yawn escaping his lips and they entered the bathroom together to save time. The two of them got ready in record time, but instead of feeling refreshed, they felt even more tired than ever.

 

 

"Are you two done?" asked a man with slightly chubby cheeks. If Kyungsoo was being perfectly honest, he say that the man reminded him of a chipmunk. He had to admit. The man was rather cute.

 

 

Joonmyun nodded slowly, still trying to gather some semblance of wakefulness. "We are. Are we on time?"

 

 

"You're actually early," the other replied, beaming brightly. "My name is Xiumin, by the way." He introduced himself politely with a bow, surprising both Joonmyun and Kyungsoo.

 

 

"Umm, Do Kyungsoo." He was at a loss for words. This was not what he had expected. He thought EXO would be more hostile, especially those who didn't know they weren't the enemy.

 

 

"I know." Xiumin had a sunny smile on his face as he turned to face Joonmyun. "And, you? What's your name?"

 

 

Joonmyun cleared his throat and tried for a smile. His eyes narrowed a fraction as he scrutinized Xiumin. He seemed harmless enough, but so Lay. "Kim Joonmyun. Nice to meet you."

 

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Xiumin replied, his cheer seemingly endless. "Now if you will follow me, we're going to the kitchen."

 

 

Kyungsoo and Joonmyun groaned at the reminder of their impending task, but begrudgingly trudged behind the man, who walked with a noticeable bounce in his step. Something must have happened for him to be so happy, Kyungsoo thought. Probably the fact that he could eat edible food for once. He was still debating on whether or not to actually cook some real food for EXO, but considering his situation, that might not be wise, even if the thought of Sehun or Baekyhun suffering from food poisoning was slightly amusing.

 

 

"We're here," Xiumin announced, almost too happily. The blatant joy in his voice was honestly grating on Kyungsoo's nerves. It starting to get increasingly difficult for him to bite back a comment that would surely wipe that smile off of his face.

 

 

"Brilliant," he muttered under his breath. Under normal circumstances (hah! As if anything in his life was every normal), Kyungsoo would have loved to cook in such a gorgeous kitchen, but it was at an ungodly and he wasn't even doing it out of the goodness of his heart. After all this mess, Kyungsoo wasn't sure if there will be _any_ of that goodness left.

 

 

"About time," a familiar voice scoffed. Kyungsoo just sighed heavily. Of course, it _had_ to be Baekyhun. Just what I needed to start my morning.

 

 

With a huff and roll of his eyes, Kyungsoo walked behind the kitchen island and pulled out the necessary utensils. In his sleepy haste, he may have picked out several items that he's sure he wouldn't be needing for making breakfast, but he set it on the counter besides the others anyways. It might be useful for hitting anyone who was relatively annoying.

 

 

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Chen teased, resting his elbows on the counter with a grin. Kyungsoo jumped in surprise, almost dropping the spatula he had been holding, and brandished it threateningly at Chen, who smiled innocently. With a glare, he set the spatula down and tried to resist the urge to hit Chen with the utensil. It was way too early to deal with this shit.

 

 

"I haven't slept long enough to be Sleeping Beauty," Kyungsoo replied irritably. "I didn't even get my True Love's kiss."

 

 

"Want me to change that, princess?" Chen smirked.

 

 

Kyungsoo blushed at the implication, but narrowed his eyes when he heard Baekyhun's voice trail over. "Stop flirting and start cooking."

 

 

He opened his mouth to retaliate, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kyungsoo turned to see Joonmyun staring expectantly at him. Oops.

 

 

"Sorry, hyung," he murmured. His eyes flickered over to Chen's receding back (he hadn't even noticed him walking away, probably perturbed by Baekyhun's appearance), feeling a bit at loss, but pushed the feeling down.

 

 

"Don't worry about it, Kyungsoo-yah," Joonmyun assured with a tired smile. He could see the dark circled around his hyung's eyes and could only imagine how terrible he looked. They didn't have much time to freshen up. It was get in and get out. Not much time to take a good look at themselves in the mirror. Kyungsoo was almost glad that they didn't. He knew the two of them looked like shit. "What are we making?"

 

 

"Pancakes," Kyungsoo replied tiredly.

 

 

"That's a little too Korean, don't you think?" Joonmyun joked, causing Kyungsoo to crack a smile.

 

 

"It's the best I can do, considering everything they have in the pantry," Kyungsoo said with a shrug. "If they don't want pancakes, they can have eggs." He began making the batter for the pancakes, while he directed Joonmyun to the fridge where the eggs were. Once the batter was finished, he placed a pan onto the stove and turned it on, setting the heat to medium-heat. Drizzling a small amount of oil onto the surface, Kyungsoo looked to meet the dark eyes of a platinum-haired man.

 

 

"Can I help you?"

 

 

The man grinned at him. He looked to be around his age, if not younger. "I just wanted to know what you doing."

 

 

"Making breakfast, what does it look like?" Kyungsoo snarked with much more venom than necessary, but give him a break. It was early morning. It was practically evil to be so cheerful at such a ridiculous time. "Anything else you would like to know?"

 

 

The blonde shook his head no and smirked, much to Kyungsoo's dismay. "No, but if you keep that attitude up, something's going to go and it might just be your restaurant. I expect nothing but the best breakfast. You're smart enough to know what happens if you fail."

 

 

The man walked away, looking very much like the cat that caught the canary, making Kyungsoo want to pummel him to the ground. His grip on the pan handle tightened until his knuckles turned a ghostly white, but he held his tongue, lest he'd say something and have it be detrimental to the wellbeing of his restaurant. He had already let his mouth run enough today and it was barely morning. EXO seemed to bring the worse out of him. It hadn't even been a full day since he met them.

 

 

To spite with the blonde, who he had been sure was taking lessons from Sehun, Kyungsoo decided to make his pancake in the shape of a panda. The blonde sure looked like one anyways with the circles darker than lumps of coals surrounding his equally dark eyes, making even Seungri's panda eyes pale in comparison. His heart clenched at the mention of Seungri, but he pushed it away. His hyungs are fine. They've dealt with much worse than this. They'll be fine. If only it was as easy convincing his heart as it was for his mind.

 

 

With a sigh, he grabbed the funnel that he had picked up earlier from his mindless cabinet rummaging and placed it on the neck of a squeeze bottle. Slowly, he began spooning the batter into the funnel, watching as the level rose to the top of the bottle and capped it. He gave it a few experimental squeezes, causing some of the batter to ooze out of the nozzle, and set himself to work.

 

 

He began with the eyes, nose, and ears first, letting it set onto the heated surface with a sizzle, and waited patiently for it to cook. Then when he deemed it ready, he filled in the rest of the face. It took a couple more minutes for the pancake to be cooked completely on both sides, but once it was done, Kyungsoo felt immensely satisfied with how adorable it came out. It was enough to give the blonde kittens.

 

 

"Your breakfast is finished," he called out, setting the pancake onto the nearest clean plate, biting his lip to hold back a smile.

 

 

The blonde sauntered back with a smirk, which Kyungsoo watched in satisfaction as the obnoxious curve of his lips faded into a snarl. "You!"

 

 

"Yes? Is something the matter?" Kyungsoo asked, his voice soft and mocking.

 

 

"No." The blonde clenched his jaw and glared at Kyungsoo, but didn't say a word. Instead, he just poured an excessive amount of syrup onto the pancake and walked off with a huff, leaving Kyungsoo chuckling as he began to work on the next pancake.

 

 

"You shouldn't do that," Xiumin warned lightly, but his smile told Kyungsoo not to take his words seriously. "He has quite the temper."

 

 

"That makes the two of us," Kyungsoo deadpanned, making Xiumin's pancake into the shape of a chipmunk. At least, he would appreciate his efforts.

 

 

"Here you are," he said, pushing the plate towards Xiumin once he was done. "Enjoy your breakfast."

 

 

"This is agonizing," he said, once Xiumin left for the dining room.

 

 

"Don't I know it," Joonmyun agreed. He had been cooking the eggs right beside him, wholly concentrating on making breakfast. "These guys are so high maintenance."

 

 

"Where's my breakfast?" Baekyhun's shrill voice pierced the air, causing Kyungsoo to groan.

 

 

"Speak of the devil," he muttered. "I'll deal with him, hyung. Continue what you're doing."

 

 

"Alright," Joonmyun replied, but he looked a bit uncertain. "Don't get too riled up. A lot is on the line."

 

 

"You should listen to your hyung, little firecracker," Baekyhun cooed with a smirk. "You might end up leaving with a few missing parts." Kyungsoo ddn't need to guess what those parts would be. His restaurant had been held hostage more within the last two days than he had been all his life.

 

 

"What would you like you breakfast, then?" Kyungsoo asked, ready to divert his attention to the task at hand. Cooking had always been a stress reliever for him. He didn't think it would still ring true after he became a civilian. Well, not anymore, he thought ruefully. There's no way I'm going back to being just a civilian after all this blows over.

 

 

"Eggs," the diva ordered haughtily. "I want them sunny side up." Kyungsoo grabbed an egg, tapping it gently on the counter to create small cracks, and pressed his thumbs into the weaknesses within the shell just as Baekyhun says, "Wait, no. Make it over easy."

 

 

Kyungsoo exhaled heavily and closed his eyes briefly. When he gathered his self-control once again, he opened them at asked Baekyhun, "Would that be all?"

 

 

"Actually, I would like them scrambled instead."

 

 

"Is that it?" Kyungsoo huffed. "Or, are you going to change your mind again?"

 

 

"That's all," Baekyhun answered with a smirk. "I hope it's not a bother."

 

 

"Oh, no, it won't," replied Kyungsoo with an easy smile. "Are you sure you doing want some bacon with that, Baekyhun."

 

 

He chuckled when the other bristled and ignored Baekyhun's indignant response, which went something like, "My name is Baekyhun. Don't lump with that greasy piece of fat." With a steady hand, he cracked the eggs into a bowl instead, using a pair of chopsticks to scramble the eggs together. Grinning mischievously, he uncapped a pepper shaker. And, oops, his hand slipped and a generous amount of black pepper filtered into the bowl, mixing in with the eggs. Kyungsoo poured the mixture onto the sizzling surface and waited a few minutes for the eggs to fully cook. Once they were done, he lifted them onto a plate and added some more pepper as a garnish. With a dark chuckle, he announced, "Your breakfast is ready, Baekyhun."

 

 

His tormentor practically bounded for his plate, unbeknownst to his fate. Baekyhun took a fork and carefully sliced into the eggs, the omelet coming apart into fluffy pieces. He disregarded the presence of the little black specs as a variety of spices and bit into the mouthful. He gave an approbatory nod as he savored the flavors. Kyungsoo secretly grinned. The climax hadn't hit just yet. 3... 2...1...

 

 

Baekyhun yowled and began fanning himself, his tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly. He gave Kyungsoo a scalding look and gulped down a glass of water kindly provided by Joonmyun, whose patented stare spoke volumes of his disapproval on Kyungsoo's antics. But the truth was, the omelet wasn't even remotely spicy. The flavoring itself was mild, a dusting of pepper more than what people would expect, but tolerable. Baekyhun just had a weak palette.

 

 

"If it's too hot," Kyungsoo drawled with a smirk, "then get out of the kitchen." He chuckled at Baekyhun's indignant expression and busied himself with the next set of omelettes, this time for his hyung, who he knew loved eggs. Joonmyun had already made pancakes for a young man with smiling eyes and Lay. He was well on his way to making a small stack for Kyungsoo, so that they could

finally have some food in their belly. Kyungsoo hadn't eaten since yesterday dinner, while Joonmyun's last meal was yesterday lunch. Needless to say, the two of them were quite famished.

 

 

"Are these for me?" Chanyeol came up and asked, pointing to Baekyhun's plate.

 

 

"Be my guest," Baekyhun invited dryly, pushing the plate over to him. "I can't eat these."

 

 

Chanyeol stared at him curiously for a moment, before shrugging and digging in. He took the bite of the eggs and practically moaned, his deep voice rumbling from within his chest. "These are delicious," he exclaimed incredulously. "How could you not eat them?"

 

 

The diva glared daggers at him and said that his tongue was on fire. Chanyeol just shook his head, clearly disregarding Baekyhun's exaggeration, and continued eating the breakfast with relish.

 

 

"Is Bacon bothering you, yeobo?" Chen asked, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo's waist. He chuckled when the younger stiffened, his warm breath caressing Kyungsoo's cheeks, and took delight in the delectable shade of red Kyungsoo turned.

 

 

Baekyhun gave an affronted huff, looking ever so cross, and opened his mouth to say something, but Kris' dragonic presence filled the room and all movement ceased. Kyungsoo could only watch in muted awe, as the tall man commanded everyone's attention with his presence alone. This was the definition of a leader. It reminded him all too well of CL and G-Dragon.

 

 

Kris scooped the plate of pancakes that had originally been made for Kyungsoo and drizzled a generous amount of maple syrup on top. He shared a look with Chen and Lay, who nodded grimly, their eyes soft and yielding. The others didn't seem all that surprised by the exchange, as if it happened on a daily, and continued eating, while Kyungsoo and Joonmyun were. They didn't like what they just saw. And from the looks of it, neither did Chen or Lay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"We need to talk," Chen said, pulling Kyungsoo and Joonmyun into an empty corridor.

 

 

"What's wrong?" Kyungsoo asked, but he couldn't resist adding, "This can't possibly be a break up. We're not even in a relationship yet."

 

 

Chen shook his head, his lips pressed in a line. "It's serious."

 

 

"Kris wants to talk," Lay elaborated. Joonmyun looked up to find the blonde, leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed casually, but his eyes were dark. "To all of us."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"We don't know." And fuck was that answer as ominous as any.

 

 

Kyungsoo and Joonmyun shared a look, worrying their bottom lip, as they followed Lay and Chen to Kris' office. The first memories of the place wasn't exactly happy. They had a feeling this would be no different.

 

 

There was a sense of anticipation, as well as anxiousness, when they arrived at the door. Lay rapped on the wood with a clenched fist, his knuckles striking the surface with a hollow sound. "Kris?"

 

 

"Come in." His voice was low with a lazy drawl, but everyone stiffened nonetheless. He had been expecting them.

 

 

"Please sit." Kris gestured to the chairs set conveniently in front of him once the door was closed. His fingers were laced together once again, as he looked from Lay to Chen to Kyungsoo and lastly, Joonmyun, measuring their worth. He landed on Kyungsoo and Chen, the weight of his gaze stifling.

 

 

"You know." It wasn't a question. The two of them thought back to their conversation last night, but didn't say a word. Kris raised an eyebrow curiously, but continued on anyways. "I knew someone would find out sooner or later, but I didn't expect it to be so soon and in such a dire situation."

 

 

"What's going on?" Joonmyum glanced at Kyungsoo, who refused to meet his eyes. His fingers dug into the arms of the chair in frustration, the knuckles turning white from exertion. What were they not telling him?

 

 

"You should tell them," Chen suggested. His tone was light, as if he was talking about the weather, but his eyes shone with the gravity of the situation.

 

 

Kris sighed exasperatedly. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. The less people know the better, but he had no choice. They needed all the help they could get to fight this unseen enemy. "What I'm about to tell you will not leave this room." He waited patiently for everyone's agreement, before continuing, "Every mafia group has a way of tracking their members, I'm sure you know. SM implants a trace on their members and it can only be turned off by someone from SM, specifically the leaders. It is also only privy to the leaders of each group." Kris clenched his fist in anger. "Someone took off Luhan's trace and it wasn't me."

 

 

"So, you're saying it's someone we know who did this." Lay still managed to keep a calm composure, but his posture was rigid and tense, as if ready to attack.

 

 

"Not just someone we know," Kris said, shaking his head. "It's someone we trust."

 

 

Joonmyun was confused. "But, why would someone do such a thing?"

 

 

"We've been gone for a while, hyung, but things haven't changed much. There's only one reason why anyone would do this. It's for power," Kyungsoo explained grimly.

 

 

"Then, framing on 2NE1 for Luhan's kidnap...”

 

 

"Was simply a ruse," Chen finished. "They want a war between SM and YG."

 

 

"They also tried placing the blame on EXO, didn't they? So, both sides would have a reason to wage war." Joonmyun shook his head and sighed, chuckling under his breath. "What a time to come back.

 

 

"Why can't we tell the others?"

 

 

Kris fixed a cool stare at Lay. "I think you know. I don't want to point fingers just yet, but with the culprit being someone from SM, we have to be much more careful. Everyone is a liability."

 

 

"It's safe to say that it's not someone from EXO," Chen said with conviction. "The way we show our love may be unconventional, but we protect our own. We've been together long enough not to stab each other in the back."

 

 

"We'd rather do it out in the open and in broad daylight where there are no secrets," Lay said dryly and the EXO members laughed as if it was funny, that stabbing their supposed friends in back or front or just stabbing them in general was funny, while Kyungsoo and Joonmyun sat there confused.

 

 

"When you spend almost half of your lives with each other," Chen explained when he saw that they were clearly missing something, "it's safe to joke around about these kinds of things." The two of them didn't seem to believe him and glanced over at Kris and Lay expectantly, but only received shrugs in return.

 

 

"SM sure started training them young, then," Joonmyun commented, shaking his head disdainfully.

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, as if we didn't either, hyung. We were pretty young ourselves when noona found us."

 

 

"Don't get me started on that," Joonmyun said with a groan, making the EXO members perk up at the emotionally together man break his composure. "They found us pretty early on, but we didn't get into the family business until much much later." At 16, which was a year later, but they didn't need to know that. A year was a long time.

 

 

"Still earlier than they did. Apparently, we were already coming into power when they barely started out." With an afterthought, he added, "SM did a pretty good job keeping them a secret, though. We didn't figure it out until Dara infiltrated them a few years back."

 

 

"So, that was you guys." _Shit_.

 

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, undeterred. "So? What if it was us?" He pinned a challenging stare on the others.

 

 

"So," Chen stared at him pointedly back. "It was your noona's work that had Chanyeol fanboying over how she had gotten through his - our - intricate firewalls and encryptions seamlessly and left literally no trace except for a small virtual footprint here and there." He seemed extremely put out by that fact and Kyungsoo found it almost, dare he say it, cute.

 

 

Joonmyun had to grin. He was damn proud of his sisters. "Yeah, she does that, so things would be more interesting. It's no fun when there's no risk of getting caught."

 

 

"Never pinned you as the type to take risks, Joonmyun," Lay commented quietly, his gaze practically searing through Joonmyun's soul.

 

 

"Well, I came here, didn't I?" He tried his best not to flush, but he could tell it didn't work well to his favor because his cheeks were heating up like no tomorrow. And as if he didn't already feel mortified, Lay smirked and lowered his eyes to half-mast with a wink. He fucking winked and Joonmyun blushed heavily, much to the blonde's (and, the other occupants of the room) amusement.

 

 

Kris coughed, feeling an entirely different type of tension fill his office. While the two couples -well, soon to be couples because that's where they're headed- were cute, nauseatingly so, he had already had enough of that shit coming from Sehun and Luhan, then Baekyhun and Taeyeon. He didn't need to see anymore, not when he wasn't having any luck with Tao.

 

 

"So, what do you say?" His fingers were clenched tightly in a fist on top of his desk, an acute display of vulnerability. "Will you help us?"

 

 

"So, that's why we're here," Kyungsoo said without missing a beat, his eyes widening in realization.

 

 

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" Kris chuckled and shared a knowing look with Chen, who refused to meet his eyes. So, this is why Chen finds the little prince intriguing, he thought. "I will ask you again. Will you help us?"

 

 

"We will," Kyungsoo decided with the slightest glimmer of a smirk on his lips. "As I've said before, it's been too long since we've been gone."

 

 

"Not long enough," Joonmyun murmured wryly, but his tone was light and airy. It was obvious that he hadn't meant his words. "It's our turn to shoulder the burden. Our noonas have done enough while we're gone." He grinned. "And besides, what is life without a little risk?" It felt good to be back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo laid the last plate onto the table, wiping small beads of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Dinner had been a hectic event. Everyone, including Kris and Sehun (who had deemed his cooking somewhat acceptable for the man's palate), had gathered in the dining room to eat. It was nothing like breakfast or lunch, which had been scattered EXO members coming into the kitchen asking for a meal. Some, like Baekyhun, didn't come in at all, but it wasn't in Kyungsoo's job description to worry. Hell, it wasn't even his job to be here in the first place, but he had to make do.

 

 

Grabbing the dish he had set aside for himself, Kyungsoo sat down next to Joonmyun on the far side of the table away from everyone else. While they were civil (read: no longer threatening) to him, they definitely had no reason to interact with them and decidedly left them alone. Kyungsoo was fine with that, more than fine actually. He have had enough interaction with them to last him a lifetime, though there was one known exception: Chen.

 

 

Kyungsoo found himself naturally gravitating towards him as the day went on. There was no doubt that the man was attractive, but Kyungsoo had an inkling that this - whatever _this_ was - went beyond attraction. He enjoyed their banter and the conversations where they were brutally honest with each other, but (there's always a but and it wasn't even Chen's) he didn't trust him. Not yet. They were enemies whether it be through connections or not. They're not supposed to get along, not supposed to enjoy each other's company. And even if Chen was willing to confide in him simply because the actual culprit was someone in the ranks of SM, he shouldn't be on board with doing the same. But shouldn't does not necessarily have the same meaning as wouldn't. And besides, when did that ever stop him before?

 

 

He knew he'll regret in the end. It might not even get to that point, but Kyungsoo couldn't gather up the energy to care. It's been awhile, since he had any action. After all if it does turn out to be a mistake on his part and Chen did have ulterior motives, then it'll be a lesson learnt. If civilian life taught him anything (besides how to balance checkbooks and make money the legal way), t was that knowledge can be taken from everything. He was tired of living life the easy way. It was time to shake things up a little.

 

Famous last words, he thought with a quiet chuckle, as he dug into the kimchi spaghetti he had made after scourging enough ingredients in their pantry. Apparently, Chen had forgotten to mention that they had a second pantry stocked to the brim with food. Kyungsoo couldn't find any reasoning to justify a need for another food storage, but he guessed it had to do with trying to feed 10 people (he wasn't even sure about the subordinates. though he hadn't even seen them around). Nevertheless, he was able to put them to good use and make one of his special dishes.

 

 

Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt. Kyungsoo's eyes widened when all eyes turned to him. He glanced over at Kris who nodded and slid a hand into his pockets, fishing out his phone. It was still a wonder that they hadn't confiscated it yet, but he had a feeling that they had already stripped it clean and found nothing. Not that he had anything on there in the first place. Promise kept him too busy to keep up with the underworld. And, this situation was an indirect byproduct of that.

 

 

"Hello?" He had set the phone on speaker and laid it flat on the table to show that he wasn't tampering with it.

 

 

"D.O? Is Suho there with you?" His breath hitched into a gasp. It was CL's voice. And, she had called him by his codename. Damn, even so, it felt great hearing her again. "Yes, it's me, D.O. Hyung is sitting right next to me. What's wrong, noona?"

 

 

"Oh, there's nothing wrong, D.O." An image of a familiar shark-like grin flashed into mind and Kyungsoo couldn't help but smirk himself. "We found D-LITE's location. And, it appears that he's not alone."

 

 

"What? Who's with him?"

 

 

"We have come to believe that it's the missing Luhan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. Sorry if the spacing is a bit weird. It's still a WIP. Thank you everyone who are still with this story, I can't thank you guys enough. It has made me so happy. ^-^ I wish everyone a great day. xoxo <3


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, x marks the spot..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [M] Violence and Minor Character Death

_"An endless mystery, a foggy memory"_

* * *

"What?" Sehun roared. He stood up so quickly that his chair fell back, hitting the carpeted floor with a thud. "Where is he?"

 

"You're not alone, are you?" CL's tone wasn't accusing, but it was hardly a question either. Kyungsoo shook his head, clearly forgetting that CL couldn't see, and blushed when Chen raised a curious brow at him.

 

"No. I have all of EXO minus one listening in."

 

"They're not hurting you, are they?"

 

"No, they're not," Joonmyun replied, glancing up at the other occupants in the room. "We're fine. Where's D-LITE?"

 

"I'd rather not say the location over the phone," CL said. Kyungsoo and Joonmyun could hear the slight hesitation in her voice. It was obvious that she didn't trust the security of the line. That, coupled with EXO listening in, only served to strengthen her distrust. "I'm sending Minzy and VI over. They'll be at your location in T minus 15 minutes."

 

"We'll make sure they have clearance," Kris said resignedly. "So, they don't have to break in." He shot a pointed look at Joonmyun who just smiled sheepishly.

 

"I'm sure Minzy will appreciate the warm welcome the second time around," CL said, amusement coloring her voice. "D.O, Suho, this will be your first mission in a while; come back home."

 

"We'll see you at home," Kyungsoo replied, choking back the sob that bubbled up his throat. It's been so long since he had heard her voice. He glanced over at Joonmyun, who added in a shaky voice, "We'll make you proud."

 

Her soft chuckle filled the line. They could imagine the gentle smile on her lips, depicting her as an angel, instead of one fallen from grace. "You already have."

 

Then, the call ended abruptly, leaving a bleak silence to fill the air. Kyungsoo and Joonmyun shared a small smile, despite the situation. Their leader hadn't changed at all.

 

Kris coughed to capture the group's attention. "Chanyeol." He turned to the lanky hacker. "You work with Chen to form a means of communication for those going to retrieve Luhan." The EXO leader dismissed the two hackers to do their magic with a wave of his hand and turned to the others. "Sehun-"

 

"I'm going on this mission." The gaze in his eyes was steely and resolute. He wasn't backing down without a challenge.

 

Kris chuckled. "I wasn't asking you to stay back. You and Kai are going to find Luhan." When no one argued, he grinned in satisfaction. It was nice not having a headache for once.

 

"We'll be coming with them," Kyungsoo decided. Kris turned to look at him, only to be faced with rigid determination, and groaned under his breath.

 

"We're going with them," Joonmyun reiterated firmly, his eyes flickering over to Sehun briefly. The blonde looked absolutely livid, but he took no heed. "They took our hyung. It's our job to take him back." He matched Kyungsoo's determination, the expression traversing a thin line between stubbornness and sheer will.

 

Kris sighed in resignation. "Alright, but you will be separated. You, Suho, will ride with Sehun, and you, D.O with Kai. Keep your feelings of animosity to yourself until the mission is over. You are dismissed to get ready." The EXO members dispersed with a variety of reactions. Several, including Tao and Baekyhun, were grumbling at how unfair it was that the two captive got to go, but not them. Others, namely Kai and Sehun, were looking a little smug at being chosen. Kyungsoo and Joonmyun themselves were torn between feeling excited and worried. It was their second mission (the first being CL's) in a long time. They were bound to fuck up somehow.

 

"Oh, D.O, Suho," Kris called, right before they were about to leave the dining room. "You don't mind me using your title, do you?"

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "You already have."

 

"And, besides," Joonmyun continued, "You can't just call us by our name in the middle of a mission, can you?"

 

"I guess not." Kris shared a look with the two of them, the message clear in his eyes. _Stay safe._

 

-

 

"These are for you," Chen said, almost casually with an air of boredom around him. It seemed that he was used to the turn of events.

 

A Glock and a Beretta gleamed dully in the light on the nearby wall, among an arsenal of weapons. Chen picked them up, bouncing them lightly to test their weight, and jammed fresh clips into each. Then, he hadned them over to Kai and Sehun respectively, smirking lazily when they holstered their weapons. "I recalibrated everything to your preferences. _Again_. Make sure you don't it in a fire or anything, okay?"

 

"No promises, hyung," the person who Kyungsoo guessed to be Kai, replied with a crooked grin. "I'll get the bikes ready. See you in a bit." Sehun followed after without much of a word on his part and Chen shook his head.

 

"You'd think I would get some recognition for making them exactly the way they want them," Chen muttered. "Especially after they lost it in a fire no less than five times."

 

"What do you expect?" Chanyeol replied good-naturedly. He was all smiles, unlike his counterpart. "They're SM's golden boys."

 

"Do you have anything we can borrow?" Kyungsoo spoke up. He didn't want to interrupt the hacker-turned-weapons-crafters in their element, but he knew that Sehun wouldn't like it if he was kept waiting. _As if he wasn't already pissy enough_. "I'd rather not make Sehun wait. It might lodge the stick in his ass deeper."

 

Chen and Chanyeol shared a laugh, while Joonmyun just shook his head.. "Kyungsoo-yah!"

 

"What? It's true," he defended with a shrug. His hyung just sighed and pressed his lips into a thin line. Kyungsoo's humor faded soon after and he adopted a serious expression. Chen noticed the change with a slight smirk. "Well, D.O, what would you like?"

 

"A switchblade." Chen stared curiously at the request, but didn't question it. He had expected his little owl to be more of a fist fighter, especially after yesterday night. _I guess he's a bit **flexible**_ **.**

 

"And you, Suho?"

 

"A pistol is fine." Joonmyun smiled thinly.

 

"How about a Colt?"

 

Joonmyun's smile grew. "Even better."

 

Chen hummed contentedly, as he pulled the Colt off the wall. He checked the trigger, making sure that it wouldn't jam and loaded it with a new cartridge. "Here you go. I don't have the time to adjust it to suit you, but I trust you can make the best of it, right?"

 

Joonmyun nodded as he took the Colt in his hand. The model was newer than the one he was familiar with, but he could make do, even if the weight was different. Deep down, he would rather fight with his fists, but he had a feeling that this mission required more than just bare hands to accomplish.

 

"And, for you, little owl," Chen murmured. He handed the blade over to Kyungsoo, their fingertips brushing by on contact. If Kyungsoo noticed that Chen held onto the knife for a few seconds longer with that wistful look in his eyes, he didn't mention it.

 

"Thank you." Kyungsoo pressed the button, smirking at the audible click that followed, and admired the blade that flickered out. The silvery metal gleamed malevolently, beautiful yet deadly at the same time. "It's perfect."

 

Chen smirked at the compliment and pulled out two sets of earphones. "These are for you. Connect those to your phones and either me or Chanyeol will link you to our frequency."

 

"Interesting," Joonmyun commented, as he took the blue and black pair. They looked like standard earphones for listening to music, nothing out of the ordinary. Perfect for disguises.

 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, took the one with the red and black color scheme. He wasted no time in hooking the device into his phone. There was a slight pause, followed by a few shuffles and muttered cursed, here and there, before he head Chen's voice. "Little owl."

 

"Chen," he drawled back in a similar fashion.

 

The man chuckled into the feed. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw that Chanyeol was working on Joonmyun's line of communication. He smirked. "Okay, little owl. I will be your handler today. "Exodus" is the code for a private line only me, you, Joonmyun, Lay, and Kris can access. Just whisper it and I will patch you in anytime. Joonmyun will be briefed on this later, but for today, you will have to use the one I set up for you and Kai. He will be your mission partner for today as you already know."

 

"Would that be all, Chen?" Kyungsoo asked, his demeanor changing from Chen's little owl, Do Kyungsoo, to the infamous prince of the Underworld, D.O.

 

Chen nodded, in awe at the quick transition from civilian tot mafia, but quickly steeled his features. He wasn't the only one with a mask. "That would be all." As if having an afterthought, he quietly added, "Be safe, Kyungsoo."

 

"I don't think I have to worry about anything," Kyungsoo said, smiling softly. "After all, I have you looking after me, right?" He didn't need to hear his voice to know the answer. The fierce protectiveness in his eyes spoke volumes and no, Kyungsoo did _not_  feel heat rushing to his cheeks nor the stutter of his heart at the unspoken words.

 

Oh, who was he kidding? He did feel the blush sweeping across his skin and the inexplicably safe warmth that settled deep in his chest. He was so fucked.

 

Second rule of the mafia; _don't fall for the enemy_. But, who said he was one for the rules?

 

-

 

"Kyungie!" Kyungsoo groaned at the familiar butchering of his name. He caught the embrace by standing his ground and wrapped his arms around Seungri, who now sported a shock of platinum blonde hair.

 

"Se- _VI_. It's been a long time."

 

"Too long," Seungri agreed, a pout on his lips. "Guess being a chef is a lot of work."

 

Kyungsoo chuckled heartily and broke the hug to get a closer look at Seungri. They were roughly the same age, but Seungri had been blessed with better genes. He was handsome and tall, comparable to his average looks and even more average height, but it all worked to their favor. It was Seungri who seduced targets on missions, while Kyungsoo was the shadow, stealthily taking out any complications.

 

"I'd hate to cut the reunion short," Sheun drawled, impatience rampant in his eyes. "But, we are in a hurry."

 

"You don't say," Minzy grumbled. She jerked her head at the sleek-black car that was among the motorbikes. It was a car Kyungsoo didn't recognize. He wondered idly if it had been stolen or bought. Considering Minzy and his noonas, it was probably the former.

 

Seungri sighed as if it annoyed him greatly and trudged over to slide into the passenger seat, but not before ruffling Kyungsoo's hair affectionately and pulling Joonmyun into a tight hug. "I'll speak more later," he said. "I really miss you, Kyungie. You, too, Joon."

 

"I missed you, too," Kyungsoo reciprocated. He smiled softly. Seungri hadn't changed at all.

 

"Hyung!" His head snapped around at the honorific. Kyungsoo turned to see Kai holding up a helmet, the motorbike purring softly under him. The EXO member beckoned him over, a look of urgency in his eyes, and Kyungsoo complied. Time was of the essence.

 

Kyungsoo took the helmet and placed it over his head. He secured the buckle and slid in behind Kai, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He ignored the feel of flat abs against his palms, blaming it on his lack of action for the last few years, and looked straight ahead. After all, he already established that Chen was the most likable of the EXO members with Baekyhun and Sehun being the least.

 

"So, hyung?" he asked, trying to start up conversation. Kai was his partner for the day. They had to establish some ground to work well together.

 

"Well, yeah." Kai shrugged and their eyes met in the side view mirror. The EXO member had a crescent curve to his eyes. Kyungsoo felt relieved that he wasn't another Sehun. Though he did wonder who Kai learned it from. There were certainly more bad apples in the barrel.

 

"Surprised?" Kai's voice held a touch of humor.

 

"Yes," Kyungsoo admitted truthfully. "After Baekyhun and Sehun, I was starting to expect everyone else to be like them."

 

"They're like that." Kai sounded almost fond, but Kyungsoo could have been hearing things under the roar of the engine. "Not every one of us is that bad."

 

Kyungsoo was about to reply, but the first motorcycle with Sehun and his hyung left the premise, the tires screeching against the concrete. Kai was next, alongside Minzy and Seungri in their car, as Chen began firing out directions. But once they hit the road, Chen goes quiet, leaving Kai and Kyungsoo in silence.

 

"You're not what I expected either," Kyungsoo confessed, volume louder than usual to be heard above the wind.

 

"Really?" He didn't sound offended, just curious.

 

"I thought you would be cocky and well, rude, like Sehun." He didn't mention that it was based on what Chen had told him. "But, you're a sweet kid and easily excited. I saw how happy you were for food and for the mission." It was cute, really, how Kai reminded him of a little puppy, despite towering over his meager height.

 

"You're not exactly what I expected either, hyung," Kai countered. He seemed a bit put out that Kyungsoo had deemed him cute, of all things. "I thought you would be taller and not so.. squishy."

 

"Squishy?"

 

"Well, yeah, your height and big eyes make you pretty cute, hyung." Kai was definitely grinning now, while Kyungsoo sputtered incoherently. He wasn't cute, dammit. He wasn't.

 

"I have to agree with Kai on this one, little owl." Chen's chuckle erupted from their connection.

 

Kyungsoo blushed and coughed in embarrassment. "How's Joonmyun-hyung?"

 

"Oh, he's having a blast," Chen informed with a slight chuckle. A deep guffaw that could only belong to Chanyeol only made Kyungsoo even more curious.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"You don't need to worry about your hyung," Chen replied with utter amusement. "Rather Minzy and Sehun are not getting along. Your blonde friend isn't doing a very good job either. He tried to make a pass at Sehun, calling him pretty, except for the fact that he was too bitchy for his taste." Kyungsoo chuckled heartily and almost losing his grip on Kai in the process, feeling embarrassed when Kai's laughed filled his ears. He caught the younger's eye once again in the mirror and they shared a smile.

 

"Your brother doesn't take well to motorcycles," Chen commented.

 

Kyungsoo frowned. "That's not true. He drives like a maniac. I think he could take a little joyride on Sehun's bike."

 

"Then, explain why he's holding on to Sehun like a limpet?" Kyungsoo laughed at the image and his hyung's plight.

 

"I guess even he cannot the pretty horror that is Sehun." Chen laughed at that, bringing a slight blush to Kyungsoo's cheeks at being the one to elicit such a reaction.

 

"Not many can," Chen agreed. There was a small pause before he spoke again. "I think you guys will arrive earlier than scheduled."

 

"What?"

 

"Your friend and Sehun upped their speed," Kai reported, sounding excited. Kyungsoo's eyes widened. _Oh, no._  "And, I'm not going to be outdone by those two." He could only cling to the EXO member as he sped over the speed limit, thinking that it was karma paying him back for laughing at Joonmyun. That is, if either of them managed to survive without dying in a car crash first.

 

 

Fortunately, Kai was a competent driver and they arrived at the warehouse in relative safety. Kyungsoo couldn't say the same for his hyung, though. Joonmyun looked a little green in the face and he swayed slightly when he swept his leg over the bike to get off.  Kyungsoo was quick to catch him, glaring at a smirking Sehun for good measure.

 

"Hyung, are you o-"

 

Joonmyun waved him off. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Kyungsoo nodded, albeit hesitantly, but didn't release his hold on him.

 

"Tell Joonmyun to hurry up," Chen's voice crackled into his ear, the transmission breaking up slightly before becoming clear. "We have to move. We don't have much time."

 

"Hyung?"

 

"I'm okay. Let's go," Joonmyun stood tall and turned to face the warehouse, his face returning to its original, healthy color.

 

"Good," Minzy murmured, looking relieved. "So, what's the plan?"

 

"Suho and I will break through the front," Sehun said, his tone clipped and impatient.

 

"D.O-hyung and I will try and find the back entrance," Kai added.

 

"And, what about us?" Seungri raised an eyebrow, playful demeanor gone. Here, he wasn't Seungri. He was VI of BIGBANG.

 

"You'll scout the perimeter. If anyone makes a run for it, you'll dispatch them," Sehun replied. Seungri nodded stiffly. Kyungsoo knew that he resented being ordered around by anyone, but for the sake of the mission, he would cooperate.

 

"We'll take out the guards," Minzy offered, her jaw clenched. She didn't like the idea of standing idle, especially with someone from EXO leading the mission.

 

"If you're not back in ten minutes, we're going in." Minzy nodded and pulled out her gun. She knew that was as good as a "yes" she was going to get. With a last look at Kyungsoo and Joonmyun, she and Seungri slinked towards the warehouse, using the cover of darkness as an element of surprise.

 

-

 

"How many do you see?" Minzy asked as they crouched behind the many containers that lined the warehouse. The area had been an old shipping location, abandoned and rotting. It was the metaphorical light attracting the moths that were lowly mobsters and gangs. But, the place was surprisingly empty. There were only a few guards lying around, too few to be protecting the location from intruders. "Is there a back way in?"

 

"I see five guards," Seungri reported with a scoff. "One of them is sleeping, two drunk, and all of them being useless. There's no back entrance either."

 

Minzy smirked, cocking her gun with a swift hand. She nodded to Seungri, his blonde hair shimmering in the pale moonlight, and watched in confusion as he holstered his gun.

 

"Killing these guys with guns will be too loud. It will alert the other guards. If there _are_ other guards." His expression softened. "I know you're worried. I am, too, but we can't rush things now."

 

Minzy sighed and tucked away her weapon away. "You're right, though I can't believe that you're the more rational one in this."

 

"I just want to rescue hyung as soon as possible," Seungri said with a shrug. "That Sehun guy was getting on my nerves anyways. And besides, you've had a hard couple of days. You're tired."

 

"Damn right, I am," Minzy muttered. "So, what's the plan? You want me to go first?"

 

"We can go together. 2 versus 5? Piece of cake." The two shared a grin and stepped into the brighter ground. Minzy grabbed Seungri's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, adopting a terrified expression. A light squeeze on her shoulder was all she needed to know that Seungri knew what she was doing.

 

"Where are you taking me?" she asked shrilly, her voice several pitches higher than usual.

 

"Don't worry, babe," Seungri said, the phrase made to sound as sleazy as possible. His grip tightened around her in preparation for what was next. "No one's here. We can do whatever we want."

 

Minzy allowed him to push her against the container. He nosed at her neck, but refrained from doing anything beyond platonic. They were merely family, nothing more, nothing less. Besides, they had their eyes on other people anyways. Well at least, he did.

 

She let out a scream of sheer terror with a cringe. She almost didn't recognize the awful sound escaping her lips. But it was enough to bring the guards over. The sound of heavy footfalls echoed in the area, becoming louder and louder by the second. They fell for it hooker, line, and sinker.

 

"What the hell is going on?" one of the men barked. He was the most sober of the five, but Minzy could see the deranged look in his red-rimmed eyes. He may not be drunk, but he was certainly in another state of mind.

 

"There's nothing to worry about," Seungri replied, grinning with all teeth. The men seem to be taken aback by his all too casual response and Minzy took that as an opportunity to strike.

 

She lunged for the one who had spoken, punching him in the chest with a heavy fist. When he howled in pain, she kneed his groin and ducked when his friend tried to clip her with his balled fist. Not that it was going to land anyways. His aim was terribly off, due to his skewed perception from the alcohol.

 

Minzy swept his legs and knocked him to the ground, smirking when he groaned. She didn't let another sound come out of his mouth, as she grabbed his head and knocked it back against the concrete a couple times until a pool of blood stained the slate-gray. Minzy let the man fall back onto the ground and a glint of silver caught her eye.

 

The first guy, having recovered from her initial blow, charged at her with a knife in hand. Minzy agilely rolled to the side and wrenched her lower body upwards to hook her legs around the assailant's neck and twisted.

 

With a sickening crack, the man's neck snapped and his limp body fell to the ground once Minzy released her vice-like grip. She kipped up and landed on a crouch, turning to Seungri in case he needed the help.

 

It turned out that he didn't need the help. Surrounding him were the prone bodies of the other men. Smatterings of blood littered the area and red dripped from the blade he had used, but Seungri was pristine. Minzy just rolled her eyes. _Figures that he wouldn’t get himself dirty._

 

"Come on," she said, as he bent down to wipe his knife on one of the bodies' shirt. "We have to get back before pretty boy throws a fit."

 

Seungri chuckled lowly and nodded. Together, they walked back to the others, obscured by the darkness. The fact there had only been five guards left them slightly uneasy, but they weren't alone in this. If worst came to worse, EXO had their back. And that in it of itself was as daunting of a thought as any. _An enemy turned ally,_ she thought. _What next?_ But, she stopped herself from continuing any further. That bleak way of thinking would be her downfall.

 

"Took you long enough," came Sehun's snide reply. Minzy just sighed, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

 

"We took care of the guards," she reported back. "It's a bit strange how little guards there were for this place. It's almost as if they wanted us to find them."

 

"It was a little too easy," Seungri agreed, He raised his hands in surrender when Sehun glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, pretty boy. It was only five men guarding D-LITE and your guy, Luhan. There wasn't even a back entrance."

 

"He's got a point, Sehun," Kai mentioned, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. It was shrugged off almost immediately, but he knew the point had gotten across. "We'll go in as planned, but we're going to be much more careful."

 

"It will go quicker if you had more people with you," Kyungsoo observed. His eyes were trained on Sehun, whose nostrils were flared in anger at the suggestion. They had no time to spend arguing, but if Sehun was going to oppose him, then he will give fight. The warehouse was large, easily the largest one in the area. It won't be easy for six people to scour the entire building, much less four. They needed all the help they could get.

 

"I can stay behind," Minzy offered though she didn't look all too happy. "It's a lonely and boring job, but someone's got to take on for the team."

 

 

"Can we trust _him_?" Sehun gestured over to Seungri, who rolled his eyes in irritation.

 

Kyungsoo smirked. "We call him VI for a reason, you know. What do you think it stands for?"

 

"Vile?"

 

"It stands for _victory_ ," Joonmyun corrected, his smile a smug little thing. But, the same lift of his lips faded soon after. "Anyways, he can help. We don't have much time."

 

"They're right, Sehun," agreed Kai. His lips were pulled into a pout, but his eyes were stormy as if he didn't like them arguing. "Let him help. The sooner we get in there, the more time we have to find Luhan."

 

That seemed to bring Sehun to his senses, as he nodded grimly in agreement. His eyes were filled with fierce determination, something only Luhan could elicit. Kai knew the separation was getting to him, just like it was getting to everyone else, but he let it bring out the worse in him. _Only because Luhan's not there to stop it._

 

"Let's go," he gritted out. Seungri opened his mouth to scoff, but Minzy elbowed him, shaking her head. There would be time later for dissing pissy blondes. He backed off with an exasperated sigh and followed Sehun begrudgingly, as the EXO member began heading towards the large warehouse. It was finally time for their true mission to begin.

 

-

 

The inside of the warehouse was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Kyungsoo knew instinctively that something was wrong. He shared a look with Seungri and Joonmyun, who shared his bleak stance on the situation.

 

"Something's up," he whispered, too low for anyone but Chen and Kai to register.

 

"I don't see anyone in the vicinity," Chen reported.

 

"How'd you get the layout?" He expected Chen to laugh and tease him for not having confidence in his abilities, but neither came.

 

"Your dear sister from 2NE1 hacked our systems." Kyungsoo could distinctly hear the pout in his voice and couldn't help but snicker. "Just like the way she did to give us the coordinates."

 

"Did you thank noona for her help?" He teased, grinning when the other groaned.

 

"I'll keep that in mind the next time she hacks our system," Chen responded dryly. “Maybe, I’ll give her a visit, hacker to hacker.”

 

“Good luck with that,” Kyungsoo said, chuckling despite the situation.

 

“Stop flirting you two,” Kai muttered. He was pressed against one of the many large crates in the warehouse, back tense with a finger on the trigger. The cold reality of the situation hit Kyungsoo once again, causing him to refocus his attention to the matter at hand. It showed him just how out of practice he was, if it only took a pretty face and a smooth mouth to distract him.

 

"Sorry." His hand slid to the switchblade in his back pocket. He let the blade slip into his palm, the weight unfamiliar, but soothing nonetheless. His breath steadied, slowing to the point where the rise and fall was almost indiscernible, and looked to Kai. They shared a look and with a bated breath, Kyungsoo followed Kai deeper into the belly of the warehouse.

 

Sehun had been the one to place the younger in charge, obviously not trusting anyone outside of EXO to lead the mission. HIs holier-than-thou attitude had diminished in favor of a battle-hardened persona, cold and calculating. He led Joonmyun-hyung and Seungri with the efficiency only befitting of SM's best, as they scaled the metal rungs leading to the labyrinth of walkways above their heads. That left Kai and Kyungsoo to scour the lower level, a daunting task for a group of two. Kyungsoo and even Kai himself had thought the job to be unfair, especially when comparing the metal catwalks above to the vast stretches below.

 

"Hyung!" Kai hissed. He held a flashlight and a gun in his hands, wrists crossed to utilize both without trouble. A beam of light illuminated the warehouse floor, unveiling the many crates and containers surrounding them. But, something (as usual) was wrong.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I don't see anyone," he murmured back, concern prevalent in his voice. "Why don't they have anyone guarding the prisoners? Are they really that confident?"

 

"Or, maybe, they wanted us to rescue them," Chen interjected gravelly. "I think they wanted us to see what they can do."

 

"Then, does that mean..." Kyungsoo let himself trail off. He could barely stomach his hyung being kidnapped, let alone the fact that Daesung could very well be dead.

 

"Not necessarily. I think I found something." Kyungsoo could hear rapid keystrokes, faint but clear, and bit his lip in anticipation. "I hacked into the video feed. Your noona was nice enough to leave a small message about that." He could hear the sarcasm dripping from the other's voice, but didn't laugh. "There's a figure up ahead, tied to a chair, but he's not awake."

 

Kyungsoo sucked in a hurried breath. "What does he look like?"

 

"He-"

 

"It doesn't matter," Kai interrupted with a snap. Kyungsoo's jaw clenched abruptly, but he knew that the younger was right. They were there to rescue D-LITE _and_  Luhan, not one or the other, but both of them. All that mattered was getting them out alive.

 

They advanced forward at a much quicker pace than before. Kyungsoo could tell that Kai was just as just as anxious as he was, if not more. It bled into his every step, hurried and brisk. They had one question in mind; _who’s that person?_

 

Kyungsoo saw a shock of brown hair, soft and silky against Kai's flashlight. His breath hitched at the thought of it being Daesung, but as they neared the figure, a heavy weight settled into his chest. The man's body was too slim, his height too slight to be Daesung. Even slumped against the ground in a fetal position, Kyungsoo knew. _It wasn't him._  

 

"Luhan-hyung!" Kai hissed, pulling him into his lap, while Kyungsoo worked on cutting his bound hands and feet. The rope fell away cleanly, but instead of feeling relieved, he only felt trepidation.

 

"We found Luhan," he said quietly, glancing over the sight of Kai trying to wake Luhan by shaking his shoulder. He would have given anything to be in Kai's place and Daesung-hyung be in Luhan's, but as fate would have it, he couldn't. "He's out cold, but I don't see any injuries." 'Visible injuries,' he thought.

 

"He's alive, at least," Chen said, sounding immensely relieved. Once again, Kyungsoo wished he could share his sentiment, but how could he when his family was still out there?

 

"You should search the surrounding area as well." suggested Chen.

 

"There's more?"

 

"Possibly," was all Chen could say.

 

Kyungsoo pulled himself away from Kai and Luhan and began scoping the area. All he could make out with the poor light from his phone was a few stray crates and scuff marks here and there. He figured those to be sins of struggle. Someone like Luhan wouldn't have gone down easily, especially when he was a part of EXO and most importantly, SM. There were a few empty beer bottles lying on the ground, assumably courtesy of the guards outside. But other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. Yet.

 

"Do you see anything?" Kyungsoo asked. "There isn't much to go on from where I am."

 

Chen exhaled in frustration. "There are a lot of blind spots that I would like, little owl. I don't see everything. "

 

"That's just how it is," commented Kyungsoo rather casually, but the slight tremble in his voice spoke otherwise. "They're not fortunate enough to have the backing of YG or SM."

 

"Call it fortunate if you like," Chen said, "but that's not how I see it."

 

Kyungsoo goes quiet, unsure of how to reply. He was lucky for 2NE1 to find him and Joonmyun-hyung when they did, but he knew that it wasn't the case for Chen. "It still led you to meeting me, didn't it?"

 

Chen didn't reply and Kyungsoo sighed, bringing his focus back to the area in front of him. Sweeping his eyes in the near-darkness with nothing but the light from his phone to guide him, Kyungsoo sighted a dark spot on the edge of his vision and walked over to it. Dropping to one knee, he peered at the substance and found it to be blood. It pooled and trailed to a stack of crates. Looking up, Kyungsoo noticed that there were no telling signs of video cameras and alerted Chen.

 

"I found some blood on the floor. It's in one of the blind spots. There isn't a camera in sight." Chen cursed, rapid-fire typing filling the line. "I'm going to see where it leads."

 

"Be careful."

 

Kyungsoo didn't reply as he followed the trail of crimson. The tracks began to form distinct lines as if someone had been dragging the body onto the floor, probably due to the person getting tired of carrying the body at some point. He winced at the gruesome thought, but continued following the path as if it was on a map leading him to treasure. He rounded the corner and the sight took his breath away, but for a totally different reason.

 

A body was slumped against the wall, the phrase, _"Blood makes you nothing but weak,"_ inked in crimson blood above the head.

 

_And, x marks the spot..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry for the late update. I've just been so busy with school and shit in my life. Thank you to those who are still with me and those who gave kudos and commented. >.


	7. Baby, Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get Luhan and Daesung back, but at what cost?

_"Baby don’t cry tonight_  
_on this stormy night_  
 _(like the sky is about to fall)"_

* * *

 

"Getting too old for this?" taunted Sehun. Joonmyun just rolled his eyes. He didn't feel the need to reply. It would only spur the blonde more.

 

"Now if you stop acting like a _child_ ," Seungri drawled, appearing bored. But, Joonmyun knew better. His eyes, veiled with nonchalance, held a hidden spark of worry. Joonmyun knew that it stemmed from his need to find Daesung. Seungri always had a soft spot for him. "Then, we should start searching. Luhan's not the only person who came here for."

 

"The other blondie is right, Sehun," Chanyeol agreed. He had been silent throughout the entire exchange, but now Joonmyun could hear a tinge of amusement in his voice, as if they were some form of comedic entertainment. "Kris sent us to work with them. We have to complete our mission."

 

"We?" scoffed Sehun, a haughty, holier-than-thou sounding thing escaping his lips. "You're not the one out in the field." Chanyeol fell silent, leaving a huge void in the air. Joonmyun and Seungri shared a look, irritated and even anger filling their senses.

 

"Yes, he may not be on the field," Joonmyun began, voice raising sharply. "But, he's just as important as you are, if not more. He's the one watching your back and supplying you with weapons. He's the one giving you the means to protect yourself. How could you think so little of him? You should be fucking grateful." Seungri looked as if he wanted to add more, but Chanyeol cut him off before he could ever start.

 

"It's alright, Suho, VI," he said, his voice uncharacteristically low and demure. "It's just how things are. I don't mind."

 

"You don't mind?" Seungri asked, the phrase colored with fury. "How can you not mind when they're treating you like fucking nothing."

 

"That's enough," Chanyeol boomed, his voice reverberating through the receiver. "Let's just... get on with the mission, okay?" There was a hint of resignation and Joonmyun knew that he had already given in. Sehun smirked outright and he had to reign in the urge to punch him in his pretty face. Surprisingly, but yet at that same time, not, Seungri hadn't twitched as much of a muscle. His stance was stiff and deathly still.

 

Sehun was about to speak up, but Chanyeol knew. "Just shut up, Sehun," he said with a sigh. "Leave them alone. Go and help find D-LITE, before you say something you regret." With a huff, Sehun spared one last glance at Seungri and Joonmyun, before stalking forward with Chanyeol's deep timbre directing him in the dark.

 

"You okay?" Joonmyun whispered lowly, reaching for Seungri's hand. The blonde retracted the limb sharply, shaking his head. "You know we love you, right?"

 

"I do," Seungri replied softly. He began walking towards the direction of Sehun, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "But, it's hard to forget, Joon."

 

Joonmyun nodded in understand and tentatively reached for Seungri's hand again. When the other pulled away, he chased after him, heart heavy in his chest. Once he was successful Joonmyun squeezed his hand firmly in reassurance. Seungri squeezed back once tenderly, before letting go. There was a soft smile on his face when he looked back at Joonmyun.

 

A long time ago (was it really that long ago?), Joonmyun remembered his smile differently - bitter, darker, and angrier. Back then, BIGBANG was a different place with different people, harsher and unyielding. Nothing like the well-tempered people of the present. G-Dragon hated the other members on infringing on his debut into the criminal underworld with SOL.The prolonged hatred lasted for about a year, but there was still a lingering animosity long after it had passed. Not only that, the big three, SOL, G-Dragon, and TOP received the majority of the missions (and the recognition) with only some going to D-LITE and VI. But, D-LITE was able to pull VI out of the shadows and into the light, proving both their worth on a particularly dangerous mission. They had saved the other members' lives that day and since then, they had never once forgotten.

 

Being under YG was somewhat of a dream as compared to what those allied with SM, but they were still unfavorable moments regardless. Where there was light, there was bound to be darkness.

 

"Thanks, Joon," he said, determination lighting up his eyes, "let's go find D-LITE."

 

"About that," Chanyeol started nervously. He sounded conflicted, as if he didn't know what to make of the situation. "Just come over here as fast as you can. Follow the path you're on until you meet Sehun."

 

"What did you find?"

 

There was a slight pause.

 

"It's upsetting, to say the least." As if by afterthought, he added, "You won't like it."

 

Seungri inhaled sharply and glanced at Joonmyyn, before taking off towards Sehun's direction; his footfalls light and soundless against the ground, like a predator. He wasted no time in reaching Sehun, while Joonmyun struggled to keep up. The civilian world had left him out of shape, the strenuous activity taking a toll on his body.

 

"How is he?" panted Joonmyun. He watched as Sehun stepped away, his eyes flashing with a hint of sorrow and what seemed to be sympathy when they made contact.

 

"See for yourself," the blonde said. It sounded ominous, leaving a churning feeling in his gut.

 

Joonmyun's eyes landed on Daesung's, widening in horror when he took in the sight of cuts and lacerations littering the limp body. Two prominent wounds ran jaggedly across his neck, the fabric wrapped haphazardly around it doing nothing to conceal the cuts.

 

"We need to leave," Seungri announced, snapping Joonmyun out of his stupor. The BIGBANG member was cradling Daesung in his arms, the action handled with care, despite his frame shaking in restrained anger. " _Dae -_  D-LITE needs medical attention immediately." 

 

"Take him back to our headquarters," Sehun suggested. In the dim lighting, Joonmyun could make out his shirt _that was missing a section._  Sehun had been the one who tried to patch Daesung up. _I guess he does have a heart after all,_  thought Joonmyun. 

 

"It's quicker this way," he added. Joonmyun saw that Sehun lingered on Daesung's form for a moment longer, the gaze oddly forlorn as if he was imagining Daesung to be Luhan. But, it wasn't possible. The one who kidnapped them had an animosity against Daesung, possibly even BIGBANG. After all, Luhan wasn't the one battered and beaten to hell.

 

"Guys," Chanyeol broke out urgently. "You have to leave the area immediately. D.O and Kai found a dead body. _We need to leave._ "

 

Sehun faltered in his step, a frown marring his features. "Of who?"

 

"We'll brief you when everyone is at headquarters," came Chanyeol's clipped reply. "Right now, our main priority is getting Luhan and D-LITE. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes," barked out Sehun, as he headed back towards the ladder at a breakneck pace. Seungri was barely able to keep up with an added weight of Daesung's added weight, while Joonmyun trailed behind.

 

"Kris' words, not mine," murmured Chanyeol, almost too quiet to be heard. "But, I guess that doesn’t matter, does it? As long as Luhan's safe, the _world could burn_ , right?" If Joonmyun hadn't been watching in front of him, he would have missed Sehun's perceptive flinch.

* * *

"Chen." Kyungsoo heard his voice tremble and winced, but he couldn't help himself. The scene was nothing like what he had been prepared to see during the mission.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I see a dead body," he replied, unable to tear his eyes away. There wasn't a speck of blood on the corpse, strangely enough. But, a puddle of crimson pooled next to the body, blood still dripping from the open wound on the person's wrist. A single finger was dipped in red, a clear indication that it has been used in writing the message. The blood was still fresh, having not coagulated, meaning that the death was recent. "Barely dead as of the last hour or so."

 

"Do you know who it is?"

 

Kyungsoo dreaded the question. "Yes, I do. It's Jung Jessica."

 

"Oh, really?" Chen's tone was concerned, but also slightly flippant as well. Kyungsoo could tell that he hadn't taken a liking to her when she was still alive. And deep down, he was a little glad. "Do you know how she died?"

 

"It's not really my area of expertise," Kyungsoo admitted. "I'd rather avoid that subject altogether, but I'm guessing we have to bring the body back for an autopsy?"

 

"Unfortunately so. Can you handle it?" asked Chen.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "Might as well get used to it," he said resignedly, sweeping his arms under Jessica's body. He hefted her into his embrace carefully and grimaced at the coppery smell of blood that filled his senses. "She left a message."

 

"What does it say?"

 

" _Blood makes you nothing but weak_ ," Kyungsoo read. "A warning maybe?"

 

Chen was silent for a moment, while Kyungsoo took that time to walk back to Kai. It was disheartening to see the other's happy expression crumble at the sight of Jessica.

 

"Are you alright, hyung?" Kai rushed over to him with Luhan in his arms. Kyungsoo nodded shallowly. Physically, he was alright. Mentally? He wasn't so sure.

 

"Let's just go," he suggested tiredly. "We need to get Luhan checked for injuries anyways." Kai nodded and started back, going as fast as he could without jostling his burden. Kyungsoo followed closely behind with a slight smile on his face despite himself. Kai was such a sweet kid. Even despite seeing an ally's dead body, he asked for his wellbeing first. _Some people are too precious for this world,_ he thought. _And, there aren't enough of them._

* * *

"D.O," Joonmyun called out as he finally reached the vehicles. He saw the blood staining the younger's shirt and ran over to him in alarm. "Are you alright?"

 

"The blood's not mine," Kyungsoo explained with a grimace. He was contemplated on whether or not to take the shirt off, but considering that he had no spare, he had no choice but to endure the slick fabric and the tangy metallic smell. It was frankly sickening. Animal blood he could deal with; he was, after all, a chef. But, human blood? Now, that's a totally different story.

 

"Who does it belong to?" asked Joonmyun worriedly.

 

"It belongs to Jung Jessica."

 

"Is she-?"

 

"She's dead."

 

Joonmyun couldn't even feel relieve at the revelation. 2NE1's biggest enemy was down a member, but the one which managed to kidnap both Daesung and Luhan, coupled with killing Jessica was an even bigger threat. And, that was nothing to rejoice about.

 

"I guess there's no turning back now," he murmured.

 

Kyungsoo laughed. It wasn't the light, airy laughter he was used to. "We never really had a choice to begin with, did we?"

 

"We did," Joonmyun replied, shaking his head in disagreement. "We chose this life."

 

"I have forgotten," Kyungsoo said with a sigh. He let out a slight chuckle, as if remembering fond memories. "I guess we did."

 

"Regretting it now?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes stared up at his, a fearsome fire in that shuttered gaze. " _Never_."

 

They became silent, but the quiet was comfortable, satisfying even. This was something they would always agree on. The choices they made that lead up to that very moment, they would never regret.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo's head whipped over to the sound of Kai's voice. He smiled sheepishly at Joonmyun, who nodded, before running off towards the bikes. Joonmyun laughed for the first time since the missions started and headed towards Sehun, who was naturally waiting impatiently. He had already lost his small bout of emotion and was already back to his regular self.

 

"Ready to go?" Sehun asked, managing to sound annoyed without a change in his tone. The blonde handed him a helmet and turned to face forward.

 

"Yeah." Joonmyun put it on and straddled the bike, sliding in behind Sehun "Let's go." The two-wheeler started with a purr and they were off to EXO Headquarters.

 

The ride back was even quicker due to the urgency of D-LITE’s condition. Chen and Chanyeol made sure to lead them through the fastest path they could find more. Upon reaching the base, Lay was already waiting for them.

 

"Take them to the infirmary," Lay ordered. His eyes swept over Joonmyun's body briefly, accessing his injuries. Once he was satisfied with the fact that Joonmyun was unharmed, he began ushering Sehun and Seungri into the base.

 

Joonmyun watched as Seungri scooped Daesung into his arms. At the slight jostling, Daesung whimpered softly, causing Seungri to spoon him closer to his chest. The blonde placed a soft kiss on his temple and entered the headquarters.

 

Sehun was close behind him with Luhan nestled tightly in his arms. Joonmyun felt like an intruder in the tender moment when he saw the heart-felt expression that crossed Sehun's eyes, mirroring Seungri's.

 

"He's in love," he murmured astonishly. The realization struck him like a lightning bolt, shocking and unexpected. It was slowly starting to make sense why the blonde was so impatient and rude. His better half was missing and the separation was consuming him.

 

"That still doesn't excuse his behavior," Kyungsoo grunted, but understanding filled his eyes. He looked down at his clothes and cringed. "I need to change."

 

"Go to my room, little owl," Chen's voice entered his ear, soft and inviting. "I have clothes you can change into."

 

"Thank you," he whispered. He glanced at his hand, stained with blood that wasn't even his. Pushing the unwanted thought away, he began walking towards the door, but suddenly, he stopped.

 

"Hyung?" Joonmyun turned to face Kyungsoo. The younger had his back to him. "Will he... be okay?"

 

"He will be."  _He has to be._

 

"Don't be stupid," Minzy said. "There's no way he won't make it. He's D-LITE after all. Nothing can keep him down for long." After all, he was their sun. A little rain wasn't enough to keep the sun from shining again.

 

"You guys coming?"

 

Minzy shook her head. She stared at the building with distrust. "I'll wait outside. I need to report to the others anyways."

 

Kyungsoo nodded and turned to Joonmyun. "Hyung?"

 

"I'm coming. Let's go."

* * *

"Lay them down on the beds.” Lay looked up at them. “Carefully. We don’t want to aggravate their injuries.” They didn’t need to be told twice. D-LITE and Luhan were laid onto the beds with such tenderness that seemed out of placed, considering the people they were. But, he saw the pure, undisguised love in their eyes. It was achingly vulnerable, something he would never allow himself the luxury of feeling, and probably the only thing the two blondes had in common (aside from their hair).

 

With a pair of scissors, he began cutting through D-LITE’s clothes. His white tee was stained a deep crimson with blood, but thankfully, the fabric wasn’t adhering to skin. Once the cloth was cut away, it was easily to access his injuries.

 

Lay let out a sigh of relief. His wounds weren’t grievous; infection had not yet set in either. The worst of it was the two jagged lines running across his neck that would surely scar. It wasn’t nothing that he couldn’t handle. 

 

“Will he be alright?”

 

His lips quirked into a small smile.  “He’ll be fine. His neck will scar, but other that, he will be alright. Now, stop hovering. Either help or get out. The rubbing alcohol and the bandages are in the cabinets. Sehun knows where they are.”

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, he turned to Luhan. In contrast with D-LITE, he was virtually unharmed, merely unconscious. A blood sample would be needed to see if there were any drugs in his system to induce such a state, but it wasn't Luhan Lay had to worry about. It was BIGBANG's D-LITE. Their captors obviously had an animosity towards D-LITE, or more accurately, BIGBANG. It only served to prove what Kris and Chen had insinuated, but a question still stood;  _who would do such a thing?_

 

"Here." VI and Sehun laid out the items in front of him. He was slightly impressed; they had retrieved everything he needed and more. He grabbed the rubbing alcohol and poured it onto a clean cloth. With a gentle hand, he began cleaning the wounds, the action methodical and familiar. D-LITE did not flinch, nor did he wake. It spoke volumes at the extent of his injuries, even if they appeared not to be serious. Emotional trauma doesn't leave scars. At least, not visible ones.

 

Once he was done, Lay began wrapping the injuries and secured the bandages tightly. He left D-LITE on the bed with VI hovering over him. Luhan was moved to another bed, while Sehun had left the room to report to Kris. But, Lay knew that he would be back. Nothing kept Sehun away from Luhan for long. He let himself have a small smile. His job was done.

* * *

"You seem a little shaken," Chen commented, eyeing the little owl currently sitting on his bed. Kyungsoo was dressed in borrowed clothes - his, in fact - and was staring blankly at his hands, though they were devoid of any impurities.

 

"I'll be fine," Kyungsoo told him, eyes not once leaving his hands. "It's nothing I can't handle."

 

Chen shook his heda, frowning as he sat down beside him. "D.O is used to this. Not the civilian Kyungsoo. You haven't had blood on your hands in a while. It's enough to bother a person who is used to normal."

 

"You read people pretty well." Chen shrugged, but the light in his eyes turned melancholy, dark as the night. "You're a lot different from the Chen I first met."

 

"Maybe that was Chen. Maybe, I'm someone else."

 

"Who?"

 

" _Jongdae_." Kyungsoo looked up at him in surprise. "Maybe, I was Kim Jongdae."

 

Kyungsoo was silent for a moment.

 

"Why are you telling me this? How do you know that you can trust me?”

 

"Your eyes." Chen - no, Jongdae - chuckled darkly. "You can learn a lot form a person's eyes. You, especially. You may try to hide your emotions, but your eyes are an open book. And, it helps that I know you're not the enemy.”Kyungsoo nodded, knowing fully ell that it was a calculated risk on Jongdae's part. 

 

"Do you want me to call you Jongdae or Chen?"

 

Jongdae blinked, before smiling softly. "You can call me Jongdae in private, but with other people, just call me Chen. It won't cause confusion and no one will accuse me of being a traitor."

 

"Jongdae, it is," Kyungsoo said. The name fell smoothly from his lips and suited the other even more than Chen did. "Why did you choose to use a codename anyways?"

 

"Fear."

 

"Fear?"

 

Jongdae nodded. "Just fear."

 

"Alright." Kyungsoo knew better than to push. "Should we go?"

 

"What's the matter? Scared of being alone with me?" Jongdae asked teasingly, sound much more like Chen. It was surreal seeing the difference between Jongdae and Chen, despite them being the same person. He didn't like it. It was as it Jongdae wasn't accepting himself. 

 

"As much as I enjoyed your company," he drawled, tucking away his thoughts for later. "I think we have to report to Kris and I want to see if hyung is alright."

 

"You know that even once you leave our base, you can't completely return to the civilian world and leave all this behind, right?"

 

Kyungsoo blinked. He had forgotten that once Luhan was found, he would be set free, as he wasn't at fault. "I know. I wasn't planning on leaving anyways."

 

"You don't have much of a choice, little owl. You're in too deep."

 

"I know, he replied softly. But when he stared into Chen's eyes, he found that it wasn't such a bad thing after all. "This is a part of me. I'm not running away anymore."

 

Chen nodded, a faraway look in his eyes. "Let's go, then."  _Time to face the music._

* * *

"Sehun, report." Kris had his fingers laced on top his desk thoughtfully.

 

"The warehouse had around 5 guards watching the front," the blonde said. "Minzy and VI took them out quickly. They were just regular mercenaries and the only guards at the location. There were none guarding the inside. Regarding Luhan and D-LITE, they were found on different sections of the warehouse. Luhan was left virtually unharmed, while D-LITE had been dealt some injuries."

 

Kris nodded. "Anything else to add?"

 

"Hyung found a dead body," Kai said.

 

"Hyung?" Kris frowned in puzzlement.

 

"I did," Kyungsoo spoke up. He stared at Kris directly in the eyes. "It was Jung Jessica."

 

"Her body was without injury," Chen added, trusting Kyungsoo's word. "The only wounds on her body seemed self-inflicted." Kris stared at Chen, confusion in his eyes, but the other shook his head, a clear sign that he will be brief privately later.

 

"The culprit definitely had a vendetta towards BIGBANG," Joonmyun said.

 

"Then, why would they kidnap Luhan?" A flash of anger crossed Sehun's eyes.

 

"To show what the're capable of," Chen replied. "They want us to see what they can do. They want us to fear them."

 

"They'll be making a powerful enemy then," a feminine voice cut in. All eyes turned to the door, where a women with a lipsticked smile stood. "It's been a while, Kris."

 

"Taeyeon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. As you know my phone shut down completely, but I got a new phone and that problem has been resolved, finally. This chapter was much shorter than I had anticipated, but I think it's much better than what I had written before my phone died. 
> 
> Regarding the KaiStal reveal, I will assure you guys that I will continue writing. Even though, nothing I have written is actually KaiSoo, I assure you that I ship them immensely. I support the KaiStal relationship. It's just my opinion. They deserve to be happy, whether it be with each other or with someone else. I think that idols do so much for fans and that they deserve their own happiness. If what they're doing makes them happy, then who are we to judge? Coming from a person who isn't as invested in their lives, I guess my opinion is a bit different (*cough* unpopular *cough*), but it needs to be said. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you have anything to ask or just want to say hi, feel free to do so. I'm also here to talk. 
> 
> Also, this means that I have completely caught up with the chapters on AFF, so I will just cross update from now on. ^-^


	8. Lightsaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaming up sounds like a good idea, right?

  _"_ _The dawn has come,_

_everything is going back in place"_

* * *

Her red stained lips curved the barest of an inch at Kris' confusion, the slightest quirk still appearing predatory. Joonmyun tensed and reach for Kyungsoo's hand. The action went unnoticed by everyone but Kris, who frowned slightly.

 

 "You are dismissed," he announced. "We will talk later." That was directed specifically at Joonmyun, Kyungsoo, and Chen. "Taeyeon and I have some catching up to do." And, he didn't sound so happy about it, either.

 

The others rapidly exited the room to avoid confrontation, but not before hearing, "I didn't come for pleasure, Kris. I came for business," which sounded ominous.

 

"Hyung, you okay?" Kyungsoo whispered. Sehun had already left, probably headed towards the infirmary (and, Luhan). Chen was still walking beside them, silent and unassuming.

 

Joonmyun nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. His distrust for women still hadn't lessened over the years, even if he became more tolerant of them through constant exposure at the office. But the sight of red lipstick still brought chills down his spin and unwanted memories.

 

"Not a fan of them either, huh," Chen commented. His eyes were veiled with rancor, posture stiff and jaw clenched. For some reason, Joonmyun and Kyungsoo could tell that he wasn't talking about SNSD, but rather _women_ as a whole.

 

 

"No." Joonmyun could barely keep his voice steady. "Not since I was a kid." His noonas in 2NE1 were the only women he could be around without feeling oppressed. It had all began with _that_ women, someone he very dearly wanted to forget, and it may very well never end.

 

"I guess we're similar in that regard," murmured Chen, sounding painfully like Jongdae and not the confident EXO member Chen. He had that faraway look in his eyes once again, but it was quickly replaced by a mask of apathy. "We should go check up on D-LITE." And, that was all they said on the matter.

 

The walk to the infirmary was quiet, contemplative, and not all too uncomfortable. There was a lot on their minds, some more nostalgic than others. They arrived at the wing in no time, lost in their thoughts, only to see that Sehun and Luhan were huddled in a corner, the latter having regained consciousness. Seungri, on the other hand, was hovering over a still asleep Daesung.

 

"Is he alright?" Kyungsoo asked, rushing over to Daesung's bed side.

 

Seungri nodded, a small smile lifting his lips. "He'll be fine. The worst of it is on his neck. It will scar, but other than that, he's fine."

 

"Then, why won't he wake?" Joonmyun asked. He didn't mean to sound discouraging, but it was worrying to see that Daesung was still out cold.

 

"He's drugged," came Lay's knowing reply. He walked up and stood next to Joonmyun, his presence non-threatening and rather calming. "There were some traces of drugs in his system, but they will be easily expelled. I'll give a couple of hours before he wakes."

 

"And, Luhan?" Chen asked. "How is he?"

 

"In near perfect health. He only has a few scratches here and there," Lay reported. "Superficial injuries. Nothing to worry about."

 

"Does he remember anything?"

 

Lay shook his head. "All he knows was that he was kept in a different place before they moved him. He was blindfolded the entire time, except for when they drugged him to bring him to the warehouse."

 

"He didn't recognize anything at all?" Chen pressed. He was starting to sound frustrated at the lack of information.

 

"Sadly, no," replied Lay. "His captors were unfamiliar, probably hired mercenaries or low end mafia members. We don't know who we're up against."

 

"There was a message," Kyungsoo spoke up. He glanced around the area to see if anyone was listening in, but luckily, no one was. They were too occupied with their significant other to pay attention. "Can we talk elsewhere?"

 

Lay nodded. "My room. It's small, but it's not bugged."

 

"Lead the way then," Joonmyun said. He locked gazes with Kyungsoo for a second. He was curious. _Just what message was Kyungsoo talking about?_

 

Lay led them back to his room in silence. As he had said, it ended up a bit crowded with the four of them in the room, but they managed.

 

The room was surprisingly cozy and warm, much different from any other part of the base. Joonmyun found that he quite liked it. He would have enjoyed it more, if the situation had been different.

 

"About the message," Kyungsoo began. He was sitting on a chair with Chen standing right next to him. The position seemed almost natural, as if Chen was watching over him. "It said, 'Blood makes you nothing but weak' written in her own blood."

 

Joonmyun paled. "Did the kidnappers do that?"

 

"That's the thing," Chen said, shaking his head in reply. "She did it herself."

 

"I think it might be a warning, but I'm not sure," Kyungsoo added. "What else could it be?"

 

"A clue." Lay and Chen answered in unison.

 

Joonmyun frowned. "How so?"

 

"Like you said, it could mean that her family, her own blood, was her weakness," Chen explained, "but it could also mean that it was her own family or someone close to her that killed her."

 

"Her sister is Krystal, but I don't think she's involved," Kyungsoo said with a frown.

 

Lay shook his head. "f(x) doesn't like to get into situations like this. They prefer to stay out of the YG and SM feud."

 

"So, it's definitely someone from SM," Joonmyun said. He bit his lip, trying to word what he wanted to say next carefully. "Could it be SNSD?"

 

"That could be the case," Chen acknowledged. He didn't seem phased by the fact that Joonmyun had just outright accused their ally of betraying them. If anything, he seemed to agree to it. "But, it could also be others. There are more groups under SM than just us and SNSD. f(x) as we already know doesn't have a reason to get involved, even if Krystal and Jessica are sisters."

 

"SHINee is out of the question, as well," Lay added. "They've been out of the picture for too long." Kyungsoo and Joonmyun shared a knowing glance at the mention of their hyungs. They knew SHINee had no involvement in it. After all, they had their company to look out for.

 

"Super Junior?" Kyungsoo suggested.

 

Chen shrugged. "Could be, but we won't know for sure. There are too many unanswered questions."

 

"First, we need to find out what killed Jessica," Lay asserted. "That way we can narrow down who might have killed her. Everyone in SM has a distinct style of killing. It might just help us find the culprit." 

 

"That's if SNSD lets you do an autopsy." Chen scoffed and rolled his eyes. It was clear that he didn't like SNSD at all. Kyungsoo couldn't tell if it was for personal reasons or if was due to the fact that they were all women.

 

Lay looked as if he was about to say something, but a knock on the door sounded. He narrowed his eyes and stood up from where he was sitting on the bed besides Joonmyun to answer the door. "Yes?"

 

"If you're done with your orgy," came Baekyhun's crude reply. He didn't sound mocking, nor cruel, but rather excited and strangely cheerful. "Kris wants to talk with you. _All_  of you."

 

"He sounds happy," Kyungsoo mumbled.

 

"Of course, he's happy," Chen said, his tone was mocking. "His girlfriend is here."

 

"Who?"

 

"Taeyeon," Lay replied. He didn't seem all too happy. "You know who she is."

 

"I thought SM was strict on relationships," Joonmyun pointed out. SM was notorious for keeping business and pleasure separate. Members of the same group weren't even able to date. Everyone had to keep their desires under wraps, else SM would step in and break them apart.

 

"They are." Chen narrowed his eyes in anger. "But Baekyhun is such a _beloved_ member that he's an exception." Lay frowned and placed a gentle hand on Chen's shoulder. The latter seemed to relax under the touch and was able to muster a weak smile. "Let's just go then."

 

By the time they exited Lay's room, Baekyhun had already left. Kyungsoo followed the others in muted confusion, wondering just what Kris wanted to talk about. He had a feeling it had to do with SNSD and not the message Jessica left behind. And for once, he hoped that he wasn't right.

 

When they entered Kris' office, the silence was deafening. SNSD had multiplied in numbers, adding two women who Kyungsoo recognized as Sunny and Tiffany into the mix. Minzy and Seungri were also there, glaring daggers at SNSD as they stood near the door. _They must have been called in for the meeting_ , Kyungsoo thought. It must have been important, if it called for representatives from SNSD, EXO, 2NE1, and BIGBANG.

 

 _Who would have thought, all of the underworld's most powerful groups in one room._  The tension was stifling. No one dared to move a muscle, lest it be taken offensive.

 

Taeyeon cleared her throat to capture their attention. "We have gathered here today for a truce." She paused, gauging for the others' reactions. "There is much more dangerous enemy at large. We must set aside our differences and fight together."

 

"Do you think that years of animosity can just be pushed aside?" Minzy hissed. "How can we even trust you?"

 

Seungri was about to speak, probably to express his agreement with Minzy, but Taeyeon interrupted him. "I'm not asking to be friends." Her tone was scalding, as if she was scolding a disobedient child. "We just need to work together to face a common enemy. After that, you can die for all I care." She smirked when Minzy bristled.

 

"We're giving you time to decide," Kris said. "Two hours at most. We have to make a decision as soon as possible to combat the enemy. If you want, you may use one of our rooms to stage a meeting with your members." His eyes met with Taeyeon, who backed off.

 

"We will be having a separate group consisting of a few representatives from every group here today," Taeyeon said, her voice back to a decent level of civility. "If you choose to join us, pick your representatives and they will be the ones to keep contact with everyone else. This way it won't stop your regular activities.

 

"You have 2 hours to come up with your decision," Kris declared. "When your time is up, we will meet again. Think carefully. A lot is at stake." He shared a look with the four he trusted. The message was clear; he didn't trust the idea. It was definitely something to keep in mind.

* * *

"Noona," Kyungsoo addressed back in the infirmary. They had chosen the wing as their meeting area, since Daesung was already there. Luhan had already left, so all they had to do was debug the whole area. "What do you think about their proposal?"

 

CL frowned, her pale visage looking troubled on Minzy's phone screen. "I'm not sure I like the idea of teaming up with SNSD."

 

"I agree," Dara said, her head popping in beside CL. They can't be trusted."

 

"But, is there anything else we can do?" Joonmyun asked. "The enemy might be more dangerous than we think."

 

"Unng." A groan came from Daesung's bed and everyone rushed over. He sat up slowly and grunted in pain when it aggravated his injuries. "W-where am I?"

 

Seungri grabbed his hand and propped him up gently. "We're at EXO Headquarters."

 

"W-what?"

 

"It's a long story, hyung," Kyungsoo said, relief flooding his heart at seeing Daesung awake.

 

"Soo? Joon?" Daesung grinned, in spite of his injuries, his eyes even crinkled at the corners. "We've all missed you, you know."

 

Kyungsoo and Joonmyun rushed over to hug him, being mindful of his wounds. A sheen of tears veiled their eyes. They have always been more affectionate towards Daesung, as he eluded an aura of warmth. It was almost as if he was an angel sent from heaven and not someone from the underworld.

 

"We missed you, too," Joonmyun replied, his voice trembling slightly from emotion.

 

"And, how did I end up here? In our enemy's base?" Daesung asked wryly, ruffling their hair affectionately. His brilliant smile brightened even further. He didn't seem worried that he was vulnerable in enemy territory.

 

"We rescued you," Seungri replied, squeezing his hand gently as if to prove to himself that Daesung was really awake and there. "EXO's base was the only base we could really go, considering the body."

 

Kyungsoo nodded grimly. "How did you know?"

 

"More importantly," Minzy said, her eyes hardening. "What do you remember after you got kidnapped?"

 

Daesung had a pensive expression as he thought. "It's a bit of a blur, but when I woke up in the warehouse, I remember seeing a group of men taking Jessica somewhere. They weren't being rough to her, but their treatment wasn't light either." He paused. "So, she's dead?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded grimly. "Without a single mark on her body."

 

"What's the situation here, then?" He asked perceptively. "You all look a little down." It was a look he didn't like seeing on anyone, especially his loved ones. Happiness looked infinitely better than the resigned 'I don't know what to do' expression on their faces.

 

"The enemy kidnapped you and Luhan and killed Jessica," Joonmyun said gravelly. "They're a big threat. No one has been able to target four groups in quick succession before."

 

"They made themselves an enemy of the major groups, as well," Daesung pointed out, his brow furrowed in confusion. Despite being in the mafia, he still believed in the best of people. "But, why?"

 

"Well, they first kidnapped Luhan and blamed it on 2NE1," Minzy said. She was still a bit sore about that.

 

"Then, they took you and tried to blame it on EXO," continued Seungri. His eyes were alit with fury. Daesung shouldn't have been comforted by that, but he wasn't he squeezed Seungri's hand, urging him to calm down, and smiled softly when the blonde lightened up.

 

"It's basically a ruse to have us wage war on each other," Kyungsoo explained with a sigh. "And now, SNSD wants to join up with us to fight them off."

 

"Is that a good idea?" Daesung asked, his face pinched.

 

CL shrugged as Minzy held out the device for everyone to see. "That's what we're debating, but as it stands, we may have no other choice. We would need to choose our representatives."

 

"I can go," Daesung suggested, ever the willing one. The suggestion was shot down with a resounding, "No" from everyone in the room.

 

"I'll go," Seungri decided firmly. "Everyone else is out of commission." With G-Dragon injured and TOP left to watch the base. He was the only logical choice, besides SOL.

 

CL nodded her consent. "SOL has also offered. You and SOL will be our representatives. Maybe, your charm will be of help."

 

"What about 2NE1?" Joonmyun asked. "Should Kyungsoo and I be representatives, too?"

 

Minzy shook her head, frowning. "You are still rusty. And, you both have your jobs to look out for. 2NE1 won't be sending anyone."

 

"BIGBANG will be our eyes and ears," CL added, her voice turning grim. "There is no way we can set aside our differences. They have all the reason to backstab us."

 

"Then, what do we do now?" They still had plenty of time left, before they had to declare their stance.

 

"Now, we wait."

* * *

 

"Who are you going to pick?" Chen asked.

 

"That's what I'm going to decide right now." Kris said, seeing that the rest of the members have arrived. Chen went to stand with them as Kris straightened up and turned to look at his men in the eye.

 

"Taeyeon from SNSD have proposed that our two groups form an alliance with BIGBANG and 2NE1 to fight the enemy. It will only have a few representatives, two at most, from each group since the enemy isn't all we have to deal with."

 

"I can do it," Tao offered determinedly, ready to prove him. Kai and Sehun had suggested themselves afterwards, but Kris declined, his gaze softened when it fell on Tao.

 

"You're young," he reasoned in a commanding tone. "And, also hot-headed." That particularly dig, he directed at Tao and Sehun, who had the audacity to appear innocent. "We need people who can remain calm in any situation, as well as remain under the radar." It was just a precaution, in case the real enemy was also a part of the group. They wouldn't kill anyone they deem weak. Or at least, that's what Kris hoped.

 

"What about me?" Baekyhun asked, looking hopefully.

 

Kris also shook his head no. "You have a connection with SNSD. This is just a precaution, but your relationship with Taeyeon might be a distraction. I am not blaming you or Taeyeon. I just want to keep this professional." He gave Baekyhun a stern look until he deflated and nodded his consent.

 

"Then, Chen and I are out," Chanyeol said. He didn't seem as put out as the other members were. "We don't really stand out much, but we also haven't been on the field either. We would rather not jeopardize the whole operation with our inexperience."

 

"Thank you, Chanyeol, Chen," Kris said. He turned to Lay, Xiumin, and Luhan. "That leaves you three."

 

"I think I'm out then," Luhan said with a soft sigh. "I'm a liability. I got kidnapped once. It can happen again." Sehun's jaw clenched at that, but Kris chose to ignore it.

 

"And, you two?"

 

Lay looked at him. "I can do it. It's been a while since I've been out on the field, but I still remember how it goes."

 

"Xiumin?"

 

"I'll do it," he replied, his usually sunny face fixed into a serious expression. Xiumin knew that he was someone who was easily pushed into the background. While in normal circumstances, he hated it; now, he could use it to his advantage.

 

"It's decided, then," Kris announced. "Lay and Xiumin will be our representatives. That just means they will represent us when everyone meets to relay information or report anything strange. From now on, we will conduct business as usual, but if anything appears amiss, even if you think it isn't important, report it to me. You are dismissed. It's been a long day. Get some rest. Lay and Xiumin, stay after. We need to talk."

 

The other members clamored out of the room, leaving the three of them inside. Kris had steepled his fingers on his desk and gestured for his fellow members to sit.

 

"As you are now our representatives," he began, "I expect the best from you. Be respectful and professional. We don't want to start any wars. I fear that we're already in the middle of one already. And most of all, just be careful." He looked from Lay to Xiumin. "ON normal circumstances, I would trust SNSD with my life, but they may very well be our enemy. All we can trust are each other."

* * *

 

The two hour grace period flew by quickly. Kris, Minzy, Seungri, and Taeyeon met up once again, a grim expression shared by all for. It was clear that they didn't like having to work together, but based on the situation, it was the only choice they had.

 

"So, have you all chosen?" Taeyeon asked. She was the only one who seemed not as perturbed, though there was still an expression of distrust on her face. She looked from Kris to Seungri, then lastly to Minzy, a scowl marring her beautiful features.

 

"EXO will be a part of the alliance," Kris said.

 

"2NE1, as well," Minzy replied gruffly, as if admitting it would hurt her. "But, BIGBANG will represent us."

 

"Then, BIGBANG will take part as well, I presume."

 

Seungri nodded. "We will."

 

"Alright then," Taeyeon said with a red-lipped smirk. "It's been decided. For this group, our codename will be 'Lionheart'. From this moment on, we are all on the same side." And, that sounded even more ominous than them being enemies.

 

"Here." She handed them several earpieces. "These are for you. They are all connected to a secure line." She watched as the other pocketed the devices and her lips curved into a small smile.

 

"Is that all?" Minzy asked. "Can we leave?" Seungri also looked antsy to leave. It wasn't at all comfortable being in a room with their new-found allies. After all, they were fierce enemies up until a few moments ago. Who knew when that could change?

 

Kris nodded. "That is all. And, you may take D.O and Suho with you. They are free to go." Minzy and Seungri nodded and they left without another word, glad to leave Taeyeon's presence. "Are they coming back?"

 

"What is this I hear about the Princes?" Taeyeon pressed. "Are they coming back?"

 

"I hope not," Kris murmured. It was better if they didn't.

 

"They will," muttered Taeyeon, almost gleefully. Somehow, Kris felt that it wasn't just animoisty she harbored for YG's groups. It was more. "They have no other choice."

 

Kris looked at her. " _Neither do we_."

* * *

"It's been decided," Minzy announced when they walked into the infirmary. "We're leaving." She turned to Deasung, asking, "Are you well enough to go?"

 

Daesung nodded, pulling himself to his feet. The motion was slow and shaky, like he was a newborn fawn struggling to take its first steps. Seungri frowned and wrapped an arm around his middle, while the other arm was snaked around his neck. He allowed Daesung to rest his weight against him and helped him stand.

 

"You're still injured, oppa," murmured Minzy, her tone worried.

 

"It's alright," Daesung dismissed. "I'd rather go back home than stay here." Minzy nodded. She knew the feeling. It wasn't safe being in enemy territory, temporary alliance be damned. They were enemies once; what's going to stay them from going back?

 

"Joonmyun-ah, Kyungsoo-yah," she addressed, turning to look at them when she spoke. "Are you ready to go? Kris said that you can leave."

 

The two shared a look and nodded, a small sigh escaping their lips. Whether it was from relief or exasperation, she couldn't tell, but there were traces of happiness at the mention of leaving and even smaller hints of longing.

 

Joonmyun and Kyungsoo snuck back into the room they had stayed at and gathered what little they had left there. On the way back, they met with Lay and Chen, who nodded at them respectfully, before closing the door to their rooms on them. While the gesture was cold, the two princes weren't deterred. Instead, they smiled and left the premises with the comfortable weight of earphones in their pocket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii! Sorry for the long wait guys. It's almost AP testing week and I have to study. And as a person who doesn't know how to study that well, it's a bit difficult for me to take time off to write. But hey, I got it done right?
> 
> So, I was a bit sad that Minzy left 2NE1, but for this story, I am going to keep the four of them together. I am going to support her decision, no matter what, and wish for her success. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's not as long as I had wanted, but I will try to write more for my next chapter. Please tell me if there are any inconsistencies. ^-^ If you have anything to say, feel free to drop a comment. I'm always here to listen. 


	9. White Noise

_“Everything still feels like a dream_

_In the white fog_

_I am the somebody lost”_

* * *

The next couple weeks passed by without trouble. Joonmyun and Kyungsoo were able to adjust rather quickly, almost as if they weren't due in the underbelly of the mafia just a while ago. BTS and SHINee made no mention of their involvement in the criminal underworld or absence (yet), but they made sure to keep an eye on them, being even more protective than before.

   
They learned that Lay had been able to do the autopsy after all, with Kris doing  his best to distract Taeyeon and the other members of SNSD. There were a few toxic chemicals found in Jessica's system, which led Lay to believe that she had been poisoned. That would have explained why she died with no injuries. The poison would have killed her  slowly, which allowed her time to write out her dying message. This piece of information didn't make it any easier to find her killer, though they were inclined to believe that it was someone who wanted her to suffer, an enemy no doubt. But, that didn't exactly narrow down the list. Many groups hated SNSD. There was even hate amongst them.

 

Kyungsoo and Joonmyun still maintained communication with Chen and Lay. They didn't talk every day, due to their busy schedules, but on the days that they did, there was a noticeably bright smile on their faces. But, it wasn't just Chen and Lay they kept in touch with. This time, it was with 2NE1 and BIGBANG, as well. It made their days much lighter, even with the threats looming above their heads.

 

YG had learned of their reappearance in the underworld and was adamant about them coming back, but since he didn't have an iron hold on them as SM did with his groups, Kyungsoo and Joonmyun remained in the underworld. It didn't mean that they didn't keep tabs on the happenings, though. But there hadn't been much on the grapevine, even with Chen and Minzy stripping the earpieces to listen in on each group. The enemy was lying low, which was worrying. But by the end of the day, Kyungsoo still had Promise to look after and Joonmyun needed to keep the company from falling apart.

* * *

"BTS, huh?" Kyungsoo murmured. It was past closing time and they were about to leave for home. "I thought BTS only had four members."  
 

"We do," Namjoon replied, sitting down at a table. Kyungsoo sat down in front of him, the scene mirroring when they first met. "It's just me, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Taehyung. Seokjin, Jimin, and Jungkook are not a part of it."

  
"I never asked for a background check and I won't know," Kyungsoo said, clasping his hands together. He smiled up at him gently. "My decision of hiring still stands."

  
   
"I never truly thanked you for that," Namjoon said with a soft smile. It made him look much younger and happier. "You took in seven broken kids and gave us a home."

  
   
"Well, you gave me a family a place where I was virtually alone." Kyungsoo's smile grew fond. "Until you guys came along, all I had was Joonmyun-hyung. We didn't do a very good job of keeping in contact with 2NE1 and BIGBANG." _And, that might have just led us to this whole mess,_  he thought wearily.

  
   
"Was it on purpose?" Namjoon asked. If it was on purpose, he could see why. He had contemplated leaving many times over the course fix (six? He had forgotten how long the mafia was his life) years. But the thing was, once you're in, you're in for life. There was no escape.

  
   
Kyungsoo shrugged, looking a little saddened. "I'm not even sure. The restaurant became popular and work at the company piled up for Joonmyun-hyung. I don't think we were running away, but we might as well have been. We just wanted a change." He gave a half-chuckle. _Imagine that,_  he mused, _the Underworld's Princes becoming nothing more than an office worker and a chef._

  
   
"And, how did that work out for you?" The question was asked with utmost politeness as if Namjoon didn't want to offend him in some way.

  
   
"We loved it at first," Kyungsoo said with a slight grin. "It was so different from what we knew and we liked it." The lift of his lips started to fade just a little. "Then, it got.. well, boring. We missed the adrenaline, the thrill of fighting, you know? It's hard to forget the way you've been living your whole life. It's harder to try and change it."

  
   
Namjoon nodded. He understood. In the beginning, it was hard for them to adjust as well.  Jimin, Jungkook, and Seokjin, who weren't really part of the mafia, had no trouble fitting in. But, it was a different story for Hoseok, Yoongi. Taehyung, and himself. Hoseok had lost his temper on quite a few guests, while Yoongi would break dishes when he was enraged. Taehyung would skip work on some days and work half-heartedly on others. As for himself, he tried, but only because Kyungsoo gave him a chance. Even then, it was hard to transition to being normal. But, they had Kyungsoo, kind, patient Kyungsoo, who never got truly angry at them and walked with them through every step of their struggle. He was their tie to the civilian world more than anything else.

  
   
"But, there was a group of kids that kept me grounded." Kyungsoo's smile was back again, fond and full of wonder. "They sure caused a lot of trouble, but that made me want to stay."

  
   
"BTS will go wherever you go," Namjoon murmured, meeting his eyes with determination. "Remember that, hyung. We will always be there for you."

  
   
Kyungsoo's smile grew until it lit up his entire face. "I love you, too."

* * *

  
Joonmyun walked into the office and was bombarded by questions from Onew about his wellbeing. He answered them all with assurance, soothing Onew's worries.

  
   
"I missed you," Onew said dramatically, draping himself over Joonmyun in a hug,  
 

He shook his head, smiling softly. "I was only gone for a day or two."

  
   
"But, that's still too long," he whined. "I had to endure Taemin. Do you know how much he nagged me to do my work?"

  
   
"You mean, Taemin had to deal with you," Joonmyun said with a laugh, shaking his head fondly.

  
   
"Same difference," Onew murmured with a shrug. "I'm glad to have you back, Joon." He met his eyes with a fond expression, going back to his own desk.

  
   
"I'm glad to be back," Joonmyun replied, sitting down at his desk at the corner of the office. But, he didn't start working immediately. "Hey, hyung?"

  
   
"Yes?"

  
   
"How do you deal with it?"

  
   
Onew blinked, his eyes narrowing in confusion "Deal with what? Is there something wrong? Did something happen while you were gone?" The confusion turned into worry.

  
   
"No," Joonmyun said, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to know how you deal with living in the civilian world. Sometimes, I have these urges. I miss the rush, the adrenaline, but I can't go back."

  
   
"You can go back," Onew murmured, his eyes a little saddened. "You always can. Sometimes, you don't have a choice, but you can always go back." His expression turned pensive. "How do I deal with it? The company does a pretty good job of keeping away from that life. But, that doesn't necessarily mean it will work for you. Joonmyun, you have to find your way of balancing both."

  
   
"So far," Joonmyun muttered, "there is no balance. It's either one of the other."

  
   
"It's not going to stay that way forever," came Onew's reply. He was oddly quiet and subdued. "SHINee wanted to leave that world, so we did. You didn't want to leave forever, so you will go back, won't you?"

  
   
Joonmyun's expression turned thoughtful. "No, not entirely. I do love that life, but I love having you guys around, too." He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. When he opened them again, his eyes were swirling with emotion. "I can't choose between you and 2NE1. That wouldn't be fair to either of you."

  
   
"But, not choosing would be unfair to you, as well," Onew murmured. He opened a folder and set out to work, looking uncharacteristically serious. "I won't stop you, whether you pick me or you pick them." He was saddened for a moment, but it quickly passed when Taemin  and the others walked through the door.

  
   
"JOONMYUN!!!" The other members of SHINee practically ran over and tackled him. He sat precariously in his chair, teetering on the edge as four men hugged him.

  
   
"Hey, hyungs," he replied with a laugh, hugging them back as best he could. "Did you miss me?"

  
   
"Did we ever?" Taemin breathed. "I had to deal with that thing over there." He pointed at Onew, who had lost his seriousness and not looked affronted.

  
   
"Now, listen here, you," he muttered, walking up to Taemin and tapping at his chest with a finger. "This is my company and I don't deserve this treatment." The others, including Joonmyun, laughed.

  
   
"Don't be a drama queen," Key murmured, stifling his laughter.

  
   
Jong-hyun nodded. "Yeah, you're supposed to be our boss."

  
   
"Traitors! The lot of you!" Onew yelled. "This is a mutiny." He turned to Minho and hugged his arm. "Minho, you're the only one left. You have to be on my side. Right?"

  
   
Minho just rolled his eyes. "You are all ridiculous. I am not taking any sides."

  
   
 _I'm so glad to be back,_  Joonmyun thought, shaking his head fondly. He smiled and laughed heartily as Onew's antics continued. It was moments like these that made him glad to be in the civilian world. He was still ambivalent, his mind wavering constantly. He knew that he had to make a choice, but he selfishly hoped it would not come anytime soon.

* * *

Joonmyun stacked all of the files he had completed in a stack and scooped them into his arms. He walked over to Onew’s desk and laid them on top. “all you need to do is sign these.”

 

“it’s good to have you back, Joonmyun,” Onew murmured, immediately looking at the first file on the stack. 

 

“You only say that because I make the workload lighter for you,” he muttered.

 

Onew laughed. “That may be true, but I am still happy that you are back. As selfish as that is.” He turned to look at Joonmyun. “Are you going home now?”

 

“Yes,” he replied with a nod. “I am.”

 

“Say hi to Kyungsoo for me.”

 

“I will, hyung,” Joonmyun murmured, “Good night. Don’t stay up too late doing your paperwork.”

 

Onew rolled his eyes. “I should be the one looking out for you, dongsaeng. Just go home already. I know you need the rest.”

 

“Goodnight, hyung.”

 

“Goodnight, Joonmyun.” With a smile, Joonmyun gathered his things and cleaned up his workspace,  exiting the office soon after. He made sure to say goodbye and wish goodnight to the others, before entering the elevator and pressing the button for the lobby. When the elevator had descended completely, he stepped out and walked to his car. 

 

It was a beautiful night out with the stars glittering overhead, accompanied by the full moon. He hadn’t gotten a chance to admire the night sky in a while, busy with work and life, but he took every opportunity he could to look up and just marvel at earth’s wonders. It was gorgeous in the skies above, calm and alluring.

 

Joonmyun unlocked his car and reached for the door handle. He frowned, sensing something was wrong and stepped back. A strange beeping sound grew louder and louder by the second. His eyes grew wide when he realized just what that meant and tried to run in the opposite direction. The beeping quickened and on the last ominous beep, an explosion ripped through the air, knocking back Joonmyun in the process. _Shit_ , he thought belatedly, _I should have known._

 

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

 

Onew fixed the stack of paperwork and filed them neatly, so Joonmyun could look over them tomorrow and mail them to their designated companies. He got up and stretched, yawning as he glanced at the clock. _Joonmyun should be home by now_ , he mused, packing his things. He met with the others in the elevator and started heading towards home. They had all lived in the same house ever since leaving the mafia. They were together from the beginning. Why would that change?

 

They all walked to the parking lot together and was assaulted with the smell of gunpowder and burnt plastic. Sharing worried expressions, they ran over to the source of the smell and saw a body lying little ways off of a smoking car. 

 

Key was the first to get to the body. He turned it over and gasped when he saw Joonmyun’s unconscious face. He checked his vitals and sighed in relief as he pulled Joonmyun’s prone body onto his lap. “someone call the ambulance! He’s still alive!”

 

In a smaller voice, Taemin added, “Someone call Kyungsoo. He’s going to be devastated.”

 

“I’ll do it,” onew volunteered, “I’m the owner of this company. I am liable for his safety. It should be me.” He pulled out his phone and dialed Kyungoo’s number with a bated breath.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Minho murmured, “there was no way you could have known.”

 

Jong-hyun nodded in agreement, as he looked over the car. “The bomb was small, meant to only explode within the radius of the car and maybe a foot or two. There really was no way you, or any of us, could have known. We were on the top floor. The lobby didn’t hear anything either or they would have alerted us.” 

 

“Hello?” Onew acted as if he hadn’t heard the others. “Kyungsoo, it’s Onew.”

 

“Onew?” Kyungsoo sounded surprised and he already regretted calling him. “Hyung’s not home yet, in case you are wondering.”

 

He let out a sigh. “I know.”

 

“Did something happen?” Kyungsoo was instantly on the alert and Onew tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “Is hyung okay?”

 

“Kyungsoo,” he murmured. Oh fuck, his voice was shaking. “Joonmyun’s hurt.” He could hear the sirens and tried to speak louder. “Joonmyun’s hurt.”

 

“H-how?”

 

“I’m sorry.” His voice could barely be heard over the sirens, as the paramedics wheeled Joonmyun to the ambulance on a stretcher. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“What happened? Onew, please tell me, what happened.” Kyungsoo sounded choked up, halfway to a sob, and Onew’s heart sank.

 

“There was a bomb in his car and he was caught in the explosion. I’m sorry, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“On his way to the hospital now,” he replied, taking in a shaky breath.

 

“Which hospital? I’m on my way.”

 

Onew looked up at his fellow members, grim expressions all around. “The finest hospital in Seoul.”

 

“I’m going to kill them,” Kyungsoo vowed, “I’m going to kill them.” His voice was still trembling and Onew knew that it was an empty threat. All that mattered to Kyungsoo at the moment was Joonmyun’s wellbeing. But, after this? That was still to be seen.

 

He shook his head. “That would be too light. We’re going to destroy them.” 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so, so sorry guys. I really meant to update earlier, but life has been really hectic and these last couple of weeks have been an emotional roller. If you follow the news, it should be easy to see why. I am also swamped with homework and projects. It seems to never let up despite being so close to the end. On the other hand, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was shorter than I usually write, but I will try and update faster now that break is nearing. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask me. I will try to get back as soon as possible. ^-^
> 
> Did you guys listen to EXO's new album? I think I'm in love with every one of their songs.
> 
> Have a great day, guys! I will try my best to update as soon as possible.


	10. Stronger

_“Every time I fail, every time I fall_  
 _Give me strength so_  
 _I can become stronger_ ”

* * *

Kyungsoo ended the phone call and slumped against the wall. His chest heaved, as he gasped for air. All he could hear was Onew’s voice over and over again like a broken record. _Joonmyun’s hurt. There was a bomb. Joonmyun’s hurt. There was a bomb. Joonmyun’s hurt. **There was a bomb. Joonmyun’s hurt.**_

With shaky hands, he dialed Namjoon’s number. “Namjoon?”

 

“Hyung? Is there something wrong? You sound terrible.”

 

“Thanks,” he croaked, his voice breaking at the end of the word. “Joonmyun-hyung’s in the hospital.” And, was that a difficult phrase to say.

 

“Where are you? Are you alright?” Namjoon still thought of him first. It was sweet, but it only made Kyungsoo feel worst. The gesture reminded him of Joonmyun. In his state of mind, almost everything did.

 

“I’m at home,” he replied, taking in a shaky breath. “I need you to come and get me. I need to see him.”

 

“Is that the best thing for you to do, hyung?” Namjoon asked softly. “It’s going to hurt.”

 

“It’s going to hurt either way,” Kyungsoo said grimly. “I have to face this sooner or later. Just come quick. I have to know if hyung is alright.”

 

“Alright,” murmured Namjoon almost reluctantly. “I’ll send Hoseok over. His motorbike should get you there quickly.”

 

“Thank you,” he breathed out in relief. “Thank you so much.”

 

“You’re welcome, hyung. Just don’t push yourself too hard, okay?”

 

“I’ll try my best.”

 

“There is no try,” Namjoon said firmly. “You’re going to go easy today. We just got you back. We don’t want to lose you again. Joonmyun-hyung’s going to be alright. He’s strong. He’ll pull through and he’ll want you to be there with him, healthy and well-rested.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a huff, laughing slightly. The sound was tinged with sadness mixed in with hysteria. “Thank you, Namjoon.”

 

“Anything for you, hyung.” And, the call ended. _Now, all I have to do is wait,_ Kyungsoo thought. Waiting was going to be the worst part. It meant being alone with his thoughts and the prospect was terrifying.

 

* * *

 

The sound of the doorbell was never as reassuring as it was that day. Kyungsoo sat up from where he had been curled up ever since getting off the phone with Namjoon and haphazardly put on a jacket, before opening the door.

 

“Hyung,” Hoseok murmured, “are you sure you want to go?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “I told Onew that I’m going. I told Namjoon that as well. It’s not going to change no matter how many times people ask. I’m going, even if it seems like I should be the one checking into the hospital.”

 

“I won’t stop you, then,” he said softly.  “The bike’s out front.” Hoseok handed him a helmet and waited as he locked the door. Kyungsoo made a quick job of it and put on the helmet, sliding in behind Hoseok.

 

“Go,” he ordered, “At top speed.”

 

Hoseok smirked. “I thought you’d never ask, hyung."

 

* * *

 

They arrived in no time. The police did manage to catch wind of their speeding but were not able to out chase Hoseok. The BTS member had weaved between cars and switched lanes as if it was nothing. The police were no match for him. _This is what a bike ride should be like_ , he thought, _That’s what hyung would say._

 

Kyungsoo immediately pushed that thought away. _I’m already acting as if he’s dead. He’s not dead. **He can’t be.**_

 

“We’re here, hyung,” Hoseok announced. Kyungsoo was not at all comforted by that fact. His stomach twisted and he could taste bile. The hospital was starkly white, devoid of any color. For a place of healing, it was ominous and foreboding. “Hyung, are you okay?”

 

He nodded, taking in a shaky breath. “Let’s just go inside.”

 

“Do you want to wait? I need to park the bike,” Hoseok said, looking at him worriedly. “I don’t want you to go alone.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I have to do this. If I wait, I might back out in the end.”

 

“Alright, hyung,” he murmured. Hoseok didn’t look convinced at all. “Do you know which name he was put under?”

 

“Kim Joonmyun,” came Kyungsoo’s reply. “He’s only a civilian now, isn’t he?” He wasn’t Suho, not in the eyes of regular people, just Kim Joonmyun, the secretary of a powerful corporation.

 

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo steeled his nerves and walked into the front door. He smiled tiredly at the reception lady and asked for a ‘Kim Joonmyun’. She directed him to room 001 with a cheerful smile that he couldn’t quite return.

 

Stepping up to the door, Kyungsoo hesitated. His hand lingered on the door knob. He knew that he looked foolish just standing there, but he couldn’t help it. _What if hyung was seriously injured? What if he was in a coma?_  He wouldn’t be able to take it.

 

“Kyungsoo?” He looked up from where he was staring to see the door open and a tired Onew standing there.

 

“Hyung? Is he… is he alright?”

 

Onew nodded and Kyungsoo sighed in relief, sagging against him. He could feel his vision blurring with tears, the burning sensation in his eyes as he tried to hold them back. When he couldn’t any longer, he openly sobbed into Onew’s chest, who just pulled him close and murmured, ‘ _it’s okay. Joonmyun’s okay,_ ’ over and over again.

 

Once Kyungsoo stopped crying, he felt more tired than ever, but infinitely more relieved. Onew led him into the room with a calming hand pressed against the small of his back, steering him to the bed.

 

Joonmyun was pale, even more so amongst the all-encompassing white of the hospital. There was a large bandage on his forehead and an IV drip in his arm. Other than that, he looked peaceful in his sleep, despite the purpling bruises amassed on his skin.

 

“What did the doctor say?” he asked, forever glad that his voice did not shake.

 

Taemin had him sit, seeing that his legs were unsteady. It was then that he realized all of SHINee was there. They looked a little worse for wear, their usual immaculate appearances in disarray. The day had really taken a toll on them.

 

“He only suffered a mild concussion,” Taemin murmured tiredly. “A few cuts and bruises here and there, but that’s it.”

 

“Do you know who did it?”

 

Key shook his head. “We’re working on it now, trying to look through the video feed.”

 

“I can help,” Hoseok said, shrinking just a bit when all eyes turned to him. “I know a few things about hacking.”

 

“Come here, then,” Jong-hyun murmured, gesturing to where he sat next to Minho, eyes glued to a laptop screen. “We just started the video feed.”

 

“I told you we needed to buy better cameras,” Minho muttered as he watched the grainy video appeared on the screen. Frames of cars pulling in and out of the parking lot appeared. He had those fast forwarded until he saw Joonmyun. Then starting from three hours prior, he played the clip again.

 

“there,” Hoseok murmured, causing Minho to stop the footage. A shadowy figure was standing at Joonmyun’s car, opening the door. From a different angle, it could be seen that they had placed a box-like object, possible the bomb, into the passenger seat. “Can you get the face?”

 

Minho’s finger danced across the keyboard, zooming in on the figure’s face. Despite being slightly blurred, it was still recognizable. “There. Do you know who that is?”

 

All eyes turned to look at the screen. Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed. The figure looked familiar. He had seen the man before. _But, where?_

 

“I’ve met him before,” he said, racking his brain to see if he remembered when. “I just can’t remember.”

 

“It’s alright,” Onew said, smiling genuinely for the first time since he found Joonmyun. The smile was more threatening than anything. “We have a face. It would be easy for us to find a name.”

 

“I think you should leave it to us,” Hoseok suggested, looking up at them. “I don’t mean any disrespect, but your faces are known now. You have a multi-millionaire corporation. If they catch you poking around in the underworld, it could be bad news.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. “Hoseok’s right. I don’t want you guys to get your hands dirty and possibly jeopardize the entire company.” Onew and the others looked as if they wanted to protest, but Kyungsoo cut them off before they could start. “You guys left the underworld. Hyung wouldn’t have liked him to be the reason you returned to the very place you wanted to leave.”

 

Onew shook his head. “It would still be worth it, regardless. You know it quite well. Joonmyum’s family.”

 

“Speaking of family,” a feminine voice said gently. There was a nurse standing at the door, looking as tired as the rest of them, but still managing to have a genuine smile. “Visiting hours are over for today. I’m really sorry to interrupt.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and gave her a tired, but warm smile. “It’s alright. We’ll leave in a bit.” The nurse nodded and stepped back into the hallway, her heels clicking against the tiled floor. Kyungsoo turned to look at the others. “Please just let us handle it.”

 

Onew sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly. “Fine, if that’s what you really want. Please be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt as well.”

 

“I’ll be careful,” Kyungsoo said with a promise in his voice. “And, I’ll make them pay for what they do.” His eyes were bright with fierce determination mixed with anger. _How dare someone do this to hyung? How dare they hurt him in a place where he feels safe? **How dare they?**_

 

Onew chuckled, the sound dark and almost cruel. “I would hope so. They deserve to suffer.”

 

“Let’s go home,” Key interjected, steering Onew and the others towards the door. He saw how tired they were and was getting worried at how morbid their thoughts were turning. “You guys aren’t thinking clearly. Let’s just get a good night’s rest. We can start looking for the culprit tomorrow.”

 

Hoseok nodded. He didn’t like how easily revenge and anger entered their mind. It reminded him of how he - no, _BTS_ \- used to be back when they were still young, hot-blooded, and... broken. It brought back a wave of unwanted memories that he had buried so long ago. “Let’s go, hyung. It’s been a long day.”

 

With a sigh, Kyungsoo walked over to Joonmyun’s bed, kissing him softly on the cheek, before turning to leave with Hoseok. They parted ways with SHINee, but instead of heading for Kyungsoo’s house, Hoseok drove home to where he roomed with the other BTS members. He knew that the house Kyungsoo shared with Joonmyun would keep him from sleeping at night. After all, the absence of a loved one can leave a void that echoes loudly in the silence. It was enough to keep a person awake.

 

“Hyung, we’re here,” Hoseok announced.

 

Kyungsoo took off the helmet and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “This isn't my house.”

 

“No, it isn’t,” he murmured with a shake of his head. “I just thought that you didn’t want to be alone tonight, hyung.” _I know I wouldn't._

 

Kyungsoo just nodded tiredly as he walked towards the door. Hoseok went to park the bike on the driveway, covering it with a tarp, before walking over to open the door. They were greeted by Namjoon and Seokjin, who smiled wanly.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon, hyung,” Seokjin murmured, his voice was soft and sweet. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head. “I didn’t either.” 

  
"What happened?" Namjoon asked worriedly. He watched as Kyungsoo's expression plummeted even further and his heart sank.

  
  
"Bomb," Hoseok replied, placing a calming hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder, who sagged back against him tiredly. "He's alright, though just a few cuts and bruises."

  
  
Namjoon sighed in relief. "That's good. I'm glad that he's alright." They hadn't lost one of their own tonight.

  
  
"Hyung," Seokjin said gently, "you should get some rest." He saw that Kyungsoo looked as if he was about to collapse. 

  
  
Kyungsoo nodded, exhaling tiredly. "Yeah." His eyes darted around slowly. "Where are the others?"

  
  
"They fell asleep waiting for you," Namjoon replied. He walked over to the living room, where Taehyung and Jungkook were curled up together on a sofa, while Jimin and Yoongi were sharing a blanket in each other's arms. The sight was adorable, enough to bring a faint smile to Kyungsoo's face. It was sweet of them to have waited for him.

  
  
"Let's tuck them in," he said softly, "the sofa isn't comfortable." He went to wake up Taehyung, trying his best not to be too loud.

  
Taehyung stirred lightly, looking up at them with bleary eyes. "Hyung?"  
  
"You should sleep in your bedroom," Kyungsoo murmured. It was easy for him to push aside his emotions to care for other people. "It's more comfortable."  
  
"We're used to it," Taehyung said with a yawn. He hooked his arms under Jungkook's legs and behind his neck, picking him up. He smiled softly when Jungkook cuddled closer to him, tucking his nose against the crook of his neck. "But, alright. Be sure to get some sleep, hyung."   
  
Kyungsoo nodded. "You, too." He went over to shake Yoongi's shoulder, waking him up.  
  
"Hyung?" He rubbed at his eyes, blinking the sleep out of his vision. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Go to sleep in your room, Yoongi," he said with a smile, "take Jimin with you. I'll explain in the morning."   
  
Yoongi grinned and nodded, carrying Jimin towards his room. Before he walked inside, he turned to look at Kyungsoo. "Joonmyun-hyung will be alright. Just get some sleep, hyung."   
  
"Same to you, Yoongi," he reciprocated. _These kids are too sweet._ When the boy disappeared into his room with Jimin, he turned to Namjoon and Seokjin. "They're adorable."  
  
Namjoon nodded. "They are." He glanced at the clock. It read, "1:00". "It's getting late, hyung. You should sleep. You still have to open Promise tomorrow."  
  
"Alright," Kyungsoo said with a sigh, feeling more tired than before. "I'll go to bed. Should I sleep on the couch?"   
  
"You can take my room," Seokjin insisted. "I can stay share with Namjoon."   
  
Kyungsoo shook his head. "I'll just stay here. It's too.." His voice trailed off, but Namjoon and Seokjin knew. They knew that it was too quiet, that he didn't want to sleep alone. It was something they were well acquainted with.   
  
"We'll sleep here with you then," Namjoon said. Seokjin went to get the futons and laid it down for him and Namjoon to share, while he got fluffy pillows and a blanket for Kyungsoo.  
  
"Do you want some medicine?" Seokjin asked in the motherly tone that Kyungsoo often used on BTS themselves. "It might help you sleep."   
  
Kyungsoo immediately declined, shaking his head no. "I can't. You know I can't."  
  
"Oh, hyung, I'm sorry," Seokjin said quickly, his eyes wide. He had forgotten Kyungsoo's aversion for anything that could affect his mental state whether it be drugs or alcohol or even caffeine.   
  
"It's alright," he dismissed. "I'll be fine without taking anything." He had lived most of his life without it. There was no need to change that now.   
  
"Would warm milk and honey help?" Namjoon asked, holding out a cup with steam wafting up in soft waves.  
  
Kyungsoo laughed softly and took it, taking a sip. "Thanks, Namjoon." He drank the milk, a little faster than normal, and set down the cup, his belly feeling a much warmer.   
  
"Anything for you, hyung," Namjoon replied, shaking his head as Seokjin went to wash the cup. They could always wash it tomorrow.   
  
Kyungsoo curled under the blanket, pulling it over himself, and buried his head into the pillow Seokjin had provided. "Night, Namjoon, Seokjin."   
  
"Goodnight, hyung."   
  
He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. Sleep did not come easily that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! Guess what I updated! This chapter wasn't as good as I thought, but I think I did pretty well. I hope you guys enjoyed it. ^-^ If you have any questions, feel free to talk to me. Send a message my way! Have a great day, guys. Love you!


	11. They Never Know

_“I’ve opened all of me for you_

_My eyes, the deepest part of my heart_   
_In a world that’s closed without a small crack_   
_It’s the only place that’s open for you”_

* * *

 

The next morning came all too quickly; it seemed as if he only fell asleep an hour ago. Sunlight streamed through the blinds, landing directly on his face, and roused him from his sleep. With a groan, he sat up groggily and rubbed at his eyes with a fisted hand.

 

7 AM, the digital clock read. It was still too early. He lied back against the pillow and pulled the blanket over his head to block out the light. To his half-awake and sleep-deprived self, it was almost blinding. His head was pounding insistently. Nightmares of Joonmyun covered in his own blood, dead; his eyes unseeing, had plagued him the night before. The sight was unnerving, enough to keep from wanting to go under again.

 

"Hyung, you awake?" Seokjin murmured softly from where he was laying with Namjoon. He made sure to keep his voice soft, not to wake him.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, sitting up once again. "Unfortunately." He went to rub circles against his temples when the motion caused his head to throb intensely. It helped alleviate the pain a little, but when he stopped, the pain came back two-fold.

 

"Do you have a headache?" asked Seokjin worriedly. He immediately sat up, carefully untangling himself from Namjoon's arms. "Maybe, some pain relievers could help?"

 

With a groan, Kyungsoo had no choice but to agree. The pain was a dull throb that would pulse erratically from time to time; pain varying in degrees. He didn't like (rather, didn't want) to rely on medicinal drugs at all, but these were merely for relief. It wasn't the kind that would alter the state of mind or judgment, so he didn't mind as much. "Yes, please."

 

Seokjin nodded, stepping into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet, where all the medicine was kept, and pulled out a non-descript bottle. Shaking out a pill onto a tissue, he walked to the kitchen to pour Kyungsoo a glass of warm water, before walking back to him.

 

"Here's a pill," he murmured, handing it over with the water. "I know you wouldn't like too much, so I only got one."

 

Kyungsoo nodded gratefully. He smiled softly at Seokjin's thoughtfulness. There was a reason why he kept his use on strict moderation. He knew how easy it was to overdose on such things. He had front-row seats to the whole show with _that_ woman. With a grimace, he placed the pill on his tongue and swallowed it with several gulps of water. "Thanks, Seokjin."

 

"You're welcome, hyung," he said with a smile. "You should go back to sleep. It's still early. Promise won't open up for a couple of hours. You can still sleep in."

 

Kyungsoo nodded and settled under the blanket. He yawned and buried his cheek on the pillow, closing his eyes. Seokjin went to close the blinds so the sun wouldn't shine through and wake him again. When he looked back, Kyungsoo was fast asleep; the sight bringing a slight smile to his lips.

 

"He must have been exhausted," Namjoon said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "He fell asleep so fast."

 

Seokjin nodded. "The pill wasn't even laced with anything that could make him sleep."

 

"I'm glad you didn't give him any of those," he murmured, pulling Seokjin into his arms. "He would have been angry."

 

Seokijn sighed and nodded, melting into Namjoon's arms. "I wish we could do more," he said. It had been a while since they had fallen into such uncertainty. Namjoon just hugged him close, rubbing gentle circles into his back.

 

"We can do this," he said firmly. "Just stay strong. We can pull through." They remained in each other's arms for awhile, until Yoongi's voice broke the tender moment.

 

"Did mom and dad have an argument?"

 

Namjoon groaned while Seokjin chuckled lightly as they pulled apart. "No, we didn't."

 

"Then, it has to do with Kyungsoo-hyung," Hoseok murmured perceptively. He walked into the living room with a laptop in hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He had been up since early dawn to find the culprit.

 

"It does."

 

Yoongi was instantly alert, the sleep gone from his eyes. There were warning bells ringing in his head. "What happened? He told me that he would explain everything in the morning."

 

"Well, he's sleeping now," Namjoon said, pointing to the soft, blanketed lump on the couch. There was a slow rise and fall of the fabric, indicating that Kyungsoo was still asleep. "Let's move to the kitchen. Then, we'll talk."

 

The seven of them piled into the kitchen, quietly as possible as to not wake up Kyungsoo. Several of them climbed onto the marble counter to sit, while the others remaining to stand, but all of them had their eyes fixed on Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok. The latter shared all identical grim, foreboding expressions.

 

"What's wrong?" Jimin asked worriedly. He leaned back against Yoongi's legs, who was sitting on the counter. Normally, he would be relaxed, but today, he was tensed and rigid. "All I know is that Hoseok had left for hyung's house last night in a hurry."

 

"Joonmyun-hyung was attacked," he replied, looking at them with an angry light in his eyes. "There was a small bomb placed in his car."

 

Jungkook gasped, wide-eyed as he covered his mouth with a hand in shock. "Is he.. is he okay?"

 

"Thankfully," Namjoon said with a nod and Jungkook relaxed, as did the others. "He only suffered minor cuts and bruises and a concussion."

 

"Do we know who did it?" Taehyung asked, his voice dark with malicious intent. Jungkook had slipped a hand into his, upon seeing the fire in his eyes. It only partially culled his growing rage.

 

Hoseok shook his head. "All I have are stills from CCTV footage, but it's a bit blurry. Hyung said that he recognized the face, but couldn't remember from where."

 

"It must have been from _back then_ ," Yoongi murmured, looking down at them. His eyes darkened and his fingers were balled into fists at his side. "It shouldn't be too hard to find the culprit then."

 

Namjoon let out a side, as he nodded. "While that may be true, the culprit may be affiliated with a much bigger, more powerful group. It might just spark a war."

 

"We might already be in one," Hoseok murmured. "Remember what happened?" He looked up from his laptop screen momentarily. Taking a sip of his coffee, he bit his lips in concentration, eyes back on the screen in front of him. He had been running the culprit's picture through the police database all morning, which he had borrowed (read: _hacked_ ) for the task.

 

Jungkook exhaled sharply, moving closer to Taehyung for comfort. He sighed when the latter wrapped an arm around his waist and melted into the touch. "How could we forget? Hyung went missing for two days."

 

"Kidnapped by EXO, no less," Taehyung muttered. There was still some lingering resentment for the group that had taken their beloved hyung away.

 

"Who are on our side," Jimin reminded them. He was bright-eyed and smiling softly at the prospect, blushing lightly when Yoongi pulled him close.

 

"The question is, for how long?" he muttered darkly. Even back when they were (were? as if they really could leave) still in the mafia, they didn't trust anyone but themselves. The civilian world was no different, though their circle of trust expanded to Kyungsoo, Joonmyun, and SHINee.

 

"Chen and Lay seem to like Kyungsoo-hyung and Joonmyun-hyung, though," Seokjin pointed out. Namjoon gave him a small smile, though it was tinged with sadness.

 

Seokjin, Jungkook, and Jimin were still innocent in a sense, despite everything that they've been through. They've never been in a situation where they had trouble trusting anyone, even themselves. It was with that sentiment in mind that Namjoon has vowed to protect what is left of their purity.

 

"I know, Jin," he said softly, bringing a smile to Seokjin's face at the use of his nickname. "But admittedly, Chen and Lay are towards the bottom tier of the hierarchy. They don't have much power and won't be able to influence much. Kai, on the other hand, might be able to, but he's not close to either hyung."

 

Seokjin nodded and they lapsed into a thoughtful silence; the only sounds being Hoseok's lightning fast typing and the soft puffs of breath from Kyungsoo. It lasted for a while, the boys just basking in each other's presence. In a sense, it was their way of preparing themselves for the day's event and to reassure that things will be alright in the end.

 

Time trickled by slowly, like a fly trying to escape from its tomb of amber, as Hoseok watched the scan dwindle to completion. He suddenly smirked and turned the laptop screen around for the others to see.

 

"Behold." The screen displayed a detailed file of one “Kim Min-jun”, showing everything from height, weight, date of birth to gang affiliations.

 

The screen displayed a lengthy and detailed file of one "Kim Min-jun", showing everything from height, weight, date of birth to gang affiliations, last known location, and current place of residence. His picture was a mugshot of an older five foot four man. Hoseok pulled up the grainy CCTV photo and it was a match. There was no doubt about it. The culprit was Kim Min-jun.

 

"Kim Min-jun," Namjoon murmured, eyes darting over the file. "Leader of the Vipers. Didn't they disband a couple years back?"

 

Hoseok nodded. "That's the word on the street anyways, but just because the Vipers are down for the count doesn't mean Kim Min-jun or his self-proclaimed title, the "King", is, too." His lip was curled in distaste. From what he briefly read the report, Kim Min-jun was a low-life criminal, literal scum.

 

"The King," Yoongi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What kind of a king is self-proclaimed? There's a reason why I've never even heard of him."

 

"That's because he's a small time criminal," Taehyung guessed with a shrug. "People on the streets fear him, but on the bigger scale of things, he's not famous nor powerful." He took a closer look at the police file. "Yeah, definitely not. Or, we would have heard of him."

 

"He must have been hired," Yoongi muttered, "or, he wanted revenge. We'll find out." He chuckled darkly. "We have a name and a face."

 

"And, an address," Hoseok added with a grin. "It won't be hard to find him. Christmas is coming early for all of us." _Especially Kyungsoo._

 

An hour later, Kyungsoo was shaken awake by Seokjin. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and stretched, feeling the kinks in his muscles sort itself out. "What time is it?"

 

"Around 11 o'clock, hyung," Seokjin replied with a smile. He went to fold the blanket Kyungsoo had been using and tucked it away. "The other are already there, opening up the restaurant."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, standing up and rolling his shoulders. They were sore from his sleeping position, but it wasn't anything that would deter him from working. "What about you?"

 

Seokjin grinned. "I was told to stay after, so I could look after you." His grin was a bit smug but good-natured.

 

"Brat, I should be looking after you," Kyungsoo said with a huff. He rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and walked towards the bathroom. "Is there anything I can change into?"

 

"There's already some clothes for you," Seokjin said, his smile widening. "They're Hoseok's clothes. I think you guys are around the same size, so I just borrowed some clothes from him."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "Thanks, Seokjin." He felt a bit miffed that the kids were treating him like he was their charge and not the other way around, but he found that he didn't quite mind it as much as he voiced aloud. It was sweet and almost endearing in a slightly condescending way. They were just taking care of him as he had done for them.

 

Stepping into the bathroom, he took a long look at himself in the mirror. Dark rings encircled his eyes, the bags under them larger than usual. His hair was a metaphorical rat's nest with strands sticking up at the top and the sides flat from where he had rested his head. There were creases on his cheek from the pillow and his lips were dry and chapped.

 

Kyungsoo grimaced. His appearance was absolutely dreadful. Sighing deeply, he went to relieve himself and took a shower. Once he had scrubbed his hair and body clean, he stepped out, smelling of the vanilla body wash. A small smile found its way onto his face as he toweled his hair and lathered sweet smelling lotion on his skin. He got dressed in Hoseok's clothes, a simple white button-down, and black slacks. It was formal enough to fit Promise's dress code, but still comfortable enough to get through the day.

 

After lazily styling his hair, he stepped out of the bathroom, feeling a little better. Rummaging through the pocket of yesterday's clothes, Kyungsoo fished out his phone and Chen's earphones. He connected them to his phone and pressed the button. "Jongdae?"

 

"Little owl? What a surprise." Chen's voice was enough to bring a shiver down his spine. He pushed that feeling down and took a seat on the couch, ignoring the knowing look from Seokjin, who headed into the kitchen to give him some privacy.

 

"Something happened." His own voice came as a soft murmur. It thankfully didn't waver, but still wasn't strong enough to speak without having to take a pause every once in awhile. "Hyung was attacked."

 

There was a slight hitch in the receiver, as Chen inhaled sharply. "Is Joonmyun alright?"

 

Kyungsoo licked his suddenly dry lips, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat as he remembered last night. "Fortunately, he only received minor injuries. They planted a small bomb in the front seat of his car."

 

"Do you know who did it?" Chen asked, his voice holding a hint of anger and something else that was akin to fear.

 

"We do have video footage," Kyungsoo informed him, "but, it's blurry. The thing is, I've seen that man before. I've met him somewhere." He racked his brain, trying to come up with exactly where he had seen the culprit, but nothing came to mind. _It must have been a while ago,_ he thought, _for me not to remember._

 

"What are you doing now?" The question came suddenly and took Kyungsoo off guard.

 

"Preparing to go to work. Why?"

 

"Is anyone with you?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes darted over to Seokjin who was still in the kitchen. "Just one person. Why?"

 

"Make sure that someone is with you at all time," Chen said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "You might be the next target. If they know Joonmyun's location, then they might know yours as well. You have to be careful, Kyungsoo."

 

His eyes widened at the use of his given name. Chen never called him Kyungsoo, unless he was worried. It meant that the situation was serious. "I will try my best. What are you going to do?"

 

"I'm going to tell Lay." There was a pause. "And, hope that he doesn't get too angry." Kyungsoo nodded, despite knowing that Chen couldn't see. A quick glance at the clock told him that he had half an hour to get to the restaurant. "I'm sorry, but it's almost time for me to go. Bye, Jongdae."

 

"Goodbye, little owl. Stay safe." The call ended and Kyungsoo tucked his phone away. He stood up and walked to where Seokjin was.

 

"Ready to go, hyung?"

 

Kyungsoo just sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be." He could never be ready enough.

 

* * *

 

Despite yesterday's events, Promise opened without a hitch. Customers from all over South Korea came pouring in; there was even an ongoing waiting list that never seemed to end. Kyungsoo and BTS were kept busy, their minds never once leaving the restaurant setting, and it kept them grounded.

 

"A House Special for Table 7," Hoseok called out, clipping the order up. "Three kimichi spaghetti and one order of soy sauce chicken." Grabbing two of the dishes that were already prepared, he walked back out into the dense dining area.

 

"You heard him," Kyungsoo said. "Get those orders." He watched with a careful eye, cleaning the finished plate with a towel to wipe away any imperfections. He garnished the dish with several sprigs of parsley and sent it off to Jimin, who stepped out to the customers.

 

"Yes, chef!" Their voices were clear with enthusiasm and Kyungsoo smiled to himself. Dinner service had been going smoothly and he was able to let himself go, immersing himself completely into the restaurant atmosphere and momentarily forgetting all of his problems.

 

There was a constant stream of customers coming in and out with endless orders to fulfill. This was the bustling and rush that Kyungsoo had grown accustomed to, replacing the hurried motions in fights that suddenly broke out. Even so, he wasn't sure which one he preferred more.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Kyungsoo looked up, blinking slowly. "Yes?"

 

"Order's up," Seokjin murmured, pointing to the plate he was working on.

 

"Oh." He finished the dish with garnish and passed it over to Hoseok. "Sorry, I got a little distracted."

 

Seokjin smiled, shaking his head dismissively. "Don't worry about it, hyung. There's only a little time left before dinner service ends. You can take a little break."

 

Kyungsoo was about to protest when Namjoon said, "There's someone here for you."

 

"Who?"

 

"Chen." Namjoon shared a knowing grin with the rest of BTS. Yoongi even gave a wolf-whistle.

 

"Chen?" Kyungsoo blushed lightly when he perked up at the mention of the EXO member, glowering when the kids snickered. "Stop laughing. Where is he?"

 

"We set him up in a quiet corner of the restaurant," Namjoon said, smirking lightly. "Just changed out of your apron and go to him. We'll take over for you."

 

He nodded, smiling gratefully at them, and untied his apron. Setting it back on its rack, he walked out into the restaurant, fluffing up his hair to give it life and smoothing his shirt of wrinkles. Several customers had greeted him and he bowed his head politely but kept walking towards the lone table in the corner with no one in the vicinity. From ways off, he saw that candles were lit and a red rose was added on the vase.

 

Kyungsoo didn't know whether to thank the kids or to smack them for trying to interfere.

 

"Chen?"

 

"Little owl." Upon seeing him, Chen smiled.

 

Kyungsoo's heart ached at the sight and he sat down before he could embarrass himself by blurting out that Chen was beautiful. He really was with his stylishly tousled hair, his

single pierced ear, and his fine, chiseled features. In Kyungsoo's eyes, Chen looked almost angelic as compared to his own tired, rumpled appearance.

 

"Aren't you going to sit?" Chen asked, his grin holding a hint of amusement.

 

Kyungsoo blushed and nodded, pulling back the chair to slide in. "Of course. So, umm.. why did you come?"

 

"Is it a crime to want to visit a worried owl and try to calm it down?" Chen murmured teasingly.

 

"Calm me down, huh?" Kyungsoo sighed and sagged back against the cushioned chair. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't think I'll calm down until hyung wakes up."

 

Chen nodded in understanding. "How about dinner? It sounds like you would need some food and sleep. Maybe, some medicine?"

 

"No meds," he said quickly, shaking his head. He met with Chen's eyes, looking visibly shaken. "I don't.. I don't like taking medicine. I've seen what overdosing can do, I've seen the effects of going over the prescribed amount. I am not taking the risk."

 

"I'm sorry," Chen murmured, biting his lips.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You didn't know. It's not very common knowledge."

 

They fell silent for several moments, the sounds of the people dining filling the space instead. It was more uncomfortable than anything between them and Chen strove to break it.

 

"So, you and Joonmyun are really close," he began. "How did you meet?"

 

"We met back when we were in high school," he began, his voice fond. Chen could hear the slightest hint of sorrow. The haunted look in Kyungsoo's eyes didn't slip by him either. "I was the poor kid with an addict of a father and a deadbeat mother. He was the rich kid whose family valued perfection and reputation more than their own kid. We never really interacted until he defended me against some bullies."

 

"How noble," Chen praised. Kyungsoo's eyes snapped up to him, but he was surprised to see that there was only admiration in Chen's eyes. "I'm not making fun of Joonmyun. I think it's commendable, especially for his age."

 

Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. "Even in an oppressive family, he grew up kind."

 

"How did a potential chef and a kind boy turn to crime?" It was almost baffling and Chen wanted to know, but the moment Kyungsoo's expression stuttered, he wanted to take it back.

 

Kyungsoo's lips parted as he let out a long, tired sigh. "My father was an addict of whatever he could get his hands on. Sometimes, it was alcohol, other times it was over the counter drugs or even illegal drugs. One day, I came home from school and he ran out of alcohol. He was angry, yelling at me and ordering me to buy more for him. I refused. He was even angrier and he had a beer bottle in his hand... You know where it goes from there."

 

"Did he hurt you often?" The scalding tone and the suddenness of the question took Kyungsoo off guard. He had never seen such pure, unadulterated rage from Chen, who was usually more guarded with his emotions.

 

"Not always," came Kyungsoo's careful reply. He knew that Chen was scrutinizing him for the truth, so he didn't lie. "Only when he was angry. He's not home often, so he didn't hurt me all the time."

 

"The bastard," Chen snarled, angered lighting a fire in his eyes.

 

"Don't worry," Kyungsoo quickly added. "I left the house for good with everything I owned that day. I haven't heard from him since." He saw that Chen had calmed down a little after his admission and took that as encouragement to continue. "I went to hyung. He wasn't having such a great day either."

 

"What happened?"

 

"They had been angry at him for a long time," Kyungsoo murmured. There was a pause as he released a heavy sigh. "It was for being friends with filth like me. He took me in after seeing my injury and he got yelled for it." He took in a shaky breath, before continuing. "They accused me of defiling his 'perfection' and refused to treat my wounds. Joonmyun snapped and he left the house."

 

"And you've been on the streets ever since?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "We were until our noonas found us. Joonmyun was my first friend and practically my brother. 2NE1 and BIGBANG became my first real family. They taught me what a family really was." He looked up at Chen. "What was your childhood like? Or, were you raised by SM?"

 

The smile Chen gave wasn't a smile at all; it was brittle and terribly fake. He instantly regretted asking. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

 

"It's only fair if I do," Chen said with a sigh. "After all, little owl, you just divulged your story to me."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "But, it wasn't to make you have to do the same. I wanted to."

 

"And, so do I," murmured Chen, meeting his eyes. There was resentment and such melancholy that it was hard to maintain eye contact, but Kyungsoo held strong. He knew that it wasn't directed towards him, but it did not make him feel any better. "It's not a story I like to tell, but I need to."

 

"Alright," Kyungsoo said with a nod. He knew that bottling up demons inside wasn't good for anyone. "Just.. if it gets too hard, you don't have to continue."

 

Chen nodded. He drummed his fingers on the table, have been for a while now, but it was becoming more prominent. Kyungsoo had chalked it up to being a nervous habit, maybe for mimicking a keyboard to help calm him down.

 

"I was taken in by SM at a young age," he began softly. "But, it wasn't so young that I couldn't remember my childhood. My father died early in a car accident, while my mom brought home a different man every night. She beat me on the worst nights and neglected me on the best. The service worker, an elderly woman, didn't see any problems even when I had clear bruises every time she came to check if my mother was finally treating me right." He paused to take a shaking breath.

 

"They are the reason why I am wary of women these days. I try not to let it get to me, but being in the mafia only made that worry worse. Women are the ones to look out for. They can get under your defenses and rob you of everything. I know there are good women out there. I just.. I just haven't met them yet."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "My mother, as you know, left me at a young age and I, too, became distrusting of women. Actually, just people in general. My father was an asshole, but 2NE1 and BIGBANG.. they made it better for me. Along with Joonmyun, they taught me how to trust again."

 

"Running away from my house and being found by SM should have had something to that effect," Chen murmured ruefully, "but it didn't. I was the kid they picked up on the streets after seeing what I could do with my hands. I was smart, could hack through almost anything, and build weapons. I'm still one of the lower tier EXO members. I guess that's all I'm good for these days, weapons and hacking."

 

Kyungsoo worried his bottom lip with some teeth, before saying, "Well, that just means that you're good with your hands." He looked up at Chen to gauge his reaction. The joke was weak and delivered poorly, but he was relieved to see that it had the desired effect.

 

"Thanks, little owl," Chen said with a slight chuckle. "I appreciate it." He cracked a small smile and Kyungsoo found that to be a victory.

 

Moonlight illuminated softly through the sheer glass of their tableside window, bathing Chen in its luminescence. He looked absolutely gorgeous, his beauty almost ethereal, and Kyungsoo's breath hitched, a warm flush crossing his cheeks.

 

Chen noticed the lovely red that dusted Kyungsoso's skin and leaned in close. He cupped Kyungoo's cheek, lips lifting at the warmth, and they met in a soft, butterfly kiss. The touch was fleeting, but it lingered in sweet perfection. Chen moved to pull after, but Kyungsoo was quick to close the distance once again. They remained in lip lock for several moments, before breaking away regretfully. With a smile, Chen linked their fingers together.

 

"What happens now," he murmured, "we will get through it together."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, echoing, "Together."

 

* * *

 

Joonmyun stirred, his previously still form alit with movement. He sat up a bit too quickly, groaning at the pain. He was a bit confused as to why before he remembered the bomb. His eyes widened and he started to take out the IV needle, preparing to leave to see if the others were alright.

 

"Sir!" There was a clack of heels. A nurse ran into the room and frantically pushed him down onto the bed, holding onto his wrist to keep him from ripping out the IV. "You're still injured. Please calm down."

 

Joonmyun started to panic instead.

 

"Joonmyun!"

 

His eyes darted over to the door, freezing in his tracks. "Lay?"

 

"No." The blonde shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. "It's Yixing, remember?"

 

Joonmyun nodded mutely and the nurse turned to Lay. "Thank you so much, sir. I assume that you are a visitor?"

 

"Yes, I am," Lay said with a dimpled smile. "I think I can take it from here. I'll keep our dear patient in line." The nurse flushed slightly at his handsomeness, but didn't seem too convinced.

 

"But, I should monitor-"

 

"It's late," Lay murmured, "you should get some rest. I'll take over, alright?" He winked and Joonmyun had to hold back the urge to snort, but the nurse ate it up.

 

She flushed a dark red, imitating the comical look of a tomato. "A-alright, umm.. I should go tell the doctor that everything's alright. Thank you!"

 

"No, _thank you_." The nurse nodded rapidly and turned to leave. It was clear that Lay had made her day.

 

"Really?" Joonmyun looked up at him, unimpressed. "Do you flirt with everyone you meet?"

 

Lay chuckled lowly. "Only to get what I want." He gave Joonmyun a deep stare that made him flush lightly, it made him feel as if Lay wanted him.

 

"A-alright, why are you here?" he asked. "How did you even get out of the base?"

 

Lay smirked. "The same way Chen did. Through Chanyeol, who was kind enough to override parameters to let us through."

 

"Wait, where is Chen?"

 

"Guess."

 

Joonmyun's eyes widened. "With Kyungsoo?"

 

"Smart Joonmyun," Lay teased. He took no heed when the said male glared.

 

"So, why are you here?"

 

"To see you," he murmured, meeting Joonmyun's eyes. It was clear that he was worried. "After hearing the news, I had to go see you. Chen had to go see if Kyungsoo was alright."

 

"He isn't, is he?" Joonmyun said softly.

 

Lay nodded ruefully. "Kyungsoo's not taking things well, but he is getting better. Don't worry your pretty little head too much. Focus on healing."

 

"O-okay," he stuttered, blushing brightly.

 

Lay smiled, before pulling up a chair and sitting down. The lift of his lips diminished. "Are you alright?"

 

"Well,  I do have some bruises, but other than that, I'm alright."

 

He shook his head. "I know that. I had Chanyeol hack the records to see for myself. I'm asking about you and the nurse. You were quite distressed."

 

"Oh, that." Joonmyun sighed. "I guess I panicked when I saw that I was in the hospital. I suddenly remembered the bomb and I started getting worried. I wanted to know if anyone else got hurt." His voice trailed off.

 

"There's more, isn't it?" Lay's voice was soft. It gave time for Joonmyun to dismiss the question, but he didn't. Or rather, he didn't want to. He wanted to tell Lay.

 

"There is," he said with a nod. "I never liked hospital rooms. They're too white. It reminds me of my old house." He swallowed thickly.

 

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Lay quickly added, but Joonmyun shook his head.

 

"No, I do," he murmured. "It's better I tell someone than keep it in. Or else, I'll go crazy here." He laughed weakly. "I want the rich kid with a gated house. It was all white, cold, perfectly, unfeeling white. I hated it there. My mom wanted everything to be perfect. She hated that I was friends with Kyungsoo, who she called 'poor filth'. I hated her, too. She's the reason why I distrust women at first glance. She's why I hate red lipstick. It was her favorite thing to wear. Every time I see it, I'm reminded of her."

 

Lay was silent for a moment, before he spoke. "I have the same distrust for women, too." He saw Joonmyun turn his head sharply to look at him, but he kept going. "I grew up in a family of doctors. My mother pushed me to be one, as well. My father was almost never home due to overseas work. I tried really hard to impress mother, but she would never accept it. She always wanted more. She had a preference for using the belt."

 

Joonmyun gasped, eyes wide. His life was mostly filled with neglect and verbal abuse. It was never physical. It was never what Kyungsoo had to endure.

 

"She never left marks," Lay was quick to add. "In places that were visible anyways. Mother was dissatisfied with me to the point where father bought home another child he had with another woman and she loved that kid more than me. One day, she finally had enough of me and on our vacation in Seoul, she left me there. SM found me and now, I'm their doctor. It's a bit ironic."

 

"That's horrible," Joonmyun muttered. He was quick to pull Lay into a hug, blushing when he realized what he did.

 

Lay nodded. "It was, but it's all in the past. The present is what's important." He hugged Joonmyun back. "But, thank you for listening."

 

"No, thank you for sharing," he said. "I'm glad that you trust me."

 

"There are very few that I truly trust," Lay said softly. "But, you are one of them." He released a long breath. "And, I'll get them back for hurting you."

 

"Lay?"

 

"How dare they hurt you? You're practically a civilian, almost completely detached from the mafia." His voice was low, calm and collected. Joonmyun shivered at how dangerous Lay sounded, especially considering that his anger was cold, not explosive. "They will pay."

 

"Lay! Lay!" When it wasn't working, Joonmyun called out, " _Yixing_."

 

"What?"

 

"You're kinda scaring me," Joonmyun admitted. And, that was the whole-hearted truth. Maybe, it was the civilian world making him soft, but he had never seen so much fury from Lay before. In fact, he had never seen him angry until now. And, his outlet for the emotions he felt was chilling. Lay was definitely not someone to be trifled with. "Don't be mad. I'm alright."

 

"How can I not be mad?" Lay murmured. "They hurt you."

 

Joonmyun blinked owlishly. "That's really sweet, but I'm fine." He hugged him close. "No need to get mad over what already happened. The past is in the past, right?"

 

"You're right," Lay said with a sigh. His arms around Joonmyun tightened a bit more, his head nestled against Joonmyun's neck. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot of pent up anger."

 

Joonmyun smiled patiently. "It's okay, Yixing. That's your real name, right?"

 

"Yes." Lay's voice of affirmation was quiet. "No one has called me that in a long time."

 

"Well, nice to meet you, Yixing," Joonmyun murmured, "my name is Kim Joonmyun."

 

Lay chuckled. "It's Zhang Yixing." He looked at him with a smile. "It's a pleasure, Kim Joonmyun. Frankly, I find you very interesting." He smirked when Joonmyun blushed.

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

Lay smiled mysteriously. "For many reasons, Joonmyun, but I'll let you in on a secret." He leaned in close. "It's because I like you. Anyone who manages to do so is quite interesting." His lips brushed against the shell of Joonmyun's ear. Is that alright with you?"

 

"Y-yes," he stuttered out.

 

"Cute." Lay let out a soft chuckled. "It's almost time for visiting hours to end. One last question, Joonmyun; do you like me?"

 

"Yes, I-I do," he murmured, blushing darkly. "I like you." He had been harboring a crush for the EXO member ever since his capture months ago. The talks over the phone only intensified his feelings.

 

"Good." Lay pressed a gentle kiss to his lips as a parting gift. "Goodbye, Joonmyun."

 

It took him a moment to reply, still trying to process what had just happened. "Bye, Yixing."

 

 _Grin._ "I like it when you say my name like that." He turned to leave and once Lay was out of earshot, Joonmyun groaned. _I am so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Sorry for being so late. I have no excuses, except for the fact that I had summer homework to get through. Please understand that while most of the women in Joonmyun, Chen, Kyungsoo, and Lay's life are terrible, that is not how I think of women. As a female myself, I don't think so. It's just how my muse turned out to be.
> 
> I hope my SatanSoo, my angry!Lay, and Lay's dark backstory was good enough for the commenters who requested it. I tried my best, but I think they ended up a bit more tame than I thought. I guess, I'm a bit soft. >-


	12. Thunder

_"I'm slow like the sound of thunder_

_Trying to find you but I’m too slow"_

* * *

“Hyung! You’re awake!”

 

 

Joonmyun gave Kyungsoo a strained smile. “Yeah, I woke up last night.”

 

 

“Are you alright, hyung?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly. “You don’t look fine.”

 

 

He nodded, laughing slightly. “I’ve just been bored out of my mind. Onew wouldn’t even let me do paperwork. He thinks that I should be resting.”

 

 

“And, I agree,” Kyungsoo murmured, but he was noticeably less worried now. He smiled. “When is your release date?”

 

 

Joonmyun sighed. “Sadly, in a couple of days. The doctor still wants to monitor me for a little more.” He looked over at him curiously with a knowing grin. “So, what happened with Chen yesterday?”

 

 

“How do you know about that?” Kyungsoo asked with wide, blinking eyes. “Only BTS knows.”

 

 

Joonmyun chuckled, grinning broadly. “Lay told me when he visited last night.”

 

 

“He did? What happened?”

 

 

“I asked you first, Kyungsoo-ah.”

 

 

He sighed, moving to pull up a chair to sit. He rolled his eyes. “For someone older than me, you are surprisingly childish, hyung. Well, Chen came to check up on me yesterday. It was really sweet of him. We exchanged childhood stories..” There was a slowly growing blush on his cheeks.

 

“I don’t think that’s all you exchanged,” Joonmyun teased. This was the most fun he had all day. Of course, he was going to milk it for all its worth.

 

 

Kyungsoo sighed in exasperation, but the look in his eyes was fond. He was content with the fact that his hyung was alright. He could endure a little embarrassment. “We exchanged kisses and he said that whatever happens, we will have each other. He sat that we will deal with it together.”

 

 

"That's sweet," Joonmyun murmured, looking at him. Kyungsoo had full-heartedly expected him to tease or even break out in laughter, but instead, there was a soft, impossibly fond smile on his lips. "He makes you happy." 

 

 

Kyungsoo was slow to respond. It took him a while to even nod in agreement. The sentence just took him by surprise. Hyung was right. Chen did make him happy. "H-he does." 

 

 

"I'm glad," Joonmyun said. "Ever since you were taken, you hadn't been the same, but talking to Chen made you smile and laugh. You brightened up. He made you lighter." 

 

 

He nodded, smiling softly. "It sure feels that way, too. How about you, hyung? How was Lay's visit?"

 

 

"He seduced the nurse, first of all-"

 

 

Kyungsoo burst out laughing and Joonmyun glared. "Sorry, hyung, it's just really funny."

 

 

"Haha, laugh at how he seduced my nurse into giving him more time to spend with me."

 

 

"I think it's cute."

 

 

Joonmyun just shook his head and continued. "Anyways after that, we had a little talk. He saw that I panicked when the nurse was there. I told him about you know.. and he told me about himself. Then, we kind of revealed our feelings and we kissed."

 

 

"That's pretty cute," Kyungsoo commented. He grinned. "So, are you two dating?"

 

 

Joonmyun shrugged. "I don't know. I think I like the pace we are going now. We're both too busy with our lives to maintain a relationship, but I think in time, maybe we can. What about you?"

 

 

"We haven't talked about it either," Kyungsoo murmured. "Honestly? I would like to be in a relationship, but with everything that's going on, I know it has to wait. We made a deeper connection last night; I know it, but I think we'll take things one step at a time. The kiss was just a taste of what we can have later on."

 

 

"You know, I never thought we would get tangled with the mafia again," Joonmyun said softly. He hugged a pillow to his chest.

 

 

Kyungsoo nodded, letting out a small sigh. "Neither did I. I thought Promise was going to be my life from now on, but I guess, you can't really leave."

 

 

"Then, why doesn't it feel like a bad thing?" Joonmyun's question hit Kyungsoo pretty hard. He knew that the mafia was something he tried to get away from (to try something new, to run away; it was mixed together so well that he couldn't tell it apart), but it also led him to meet 2NE1, BIGBANG, and Chen.

 

"I think we wanted more than a change," Kyungsoo murmured, looking up at him. "Deep down, we wanted a chance to a normal life, something we were robbed from at childhood. We got a taste of it and.."

 

 

"... we got greedy," Joonmyun continued, "We liked it too much, so we stayed, but after a while, it got too mundane. It was something we wanted for so long, but after we got, what do we do? It got repetitive, boring, even if it was something we loved."

 

 

Kyungsoo nodded. It was the first time he or his hyung put the feelings into words. They had clung to the back of his head for a while now, but they never clawed their way out into the open before. It was a little raw, but also eye opening when things were put into words. 

 

 

"So, what do we do, then?" 

 

 

Joonmyun exhaled, looking tired all of a sudden. "I don't know. I guess, we take it one step at a time."

 

 

"For people who never got what they wanted, when they suddenly do, it's quite a shock, huh?" 

 

 

Joonmyun chuckled softly. "It is. You never know what to do when you're given a choice for once." 

 

 

"I guess, we take it how we've always done," Kyungsoo said, looking at him. There was a half-smile on his face now, hope in his eyes. "Together."

 

 

Joonmyun nodded. "Together." He pulled Kyungsoo into a hug and they remained in each other's arms for a while. It was soothing, hearing their heartbeats, just like old times back when they were still strays on the streets. They would spend their nights sleeping in damp alleys, hugging each other for warmth and comfort.

 

 

"I guess, I'm taking one from Chen's book."

 

 

"Don't expect me to start flirting with people to get my way."

 

 

"Oh, I won't, hyung," Kyungsoo said with a chuckle. "You know as much as I do that seducing the target isn't your thing." 

 

 

"I know," Joonmyun grinned. "I guess, some things never changed, huh?" 

 

 

"The best things never do."

 

 

-

 

 

"Is this the place?" Their eyes dart around the dingy apartment complex, a damp smell filling their senses. It was dirty, rotten, and fitting for someone like Kim Min-jun.

 

 

"It is," Hoseok replied. He didn't even need to pull up the file to check. He had it memorized hours ago.

 

 

"Any escapes he can take?" Yoongi asked, eyes following the height of the complex. It was only several stories high; the formerly white walls washed with filth and age. 

 

 

"If we corner him in his house, he'll have to jump from the top floor window," Hoseok said with a dark grin.

 

"He won't have any other escape." 

 

 

"Good," Taehyung muttered. "We wouldn't want him to escape, not after everything he has done."

 

 

"V, J-Hope, Suga," Namjoon intoned, his voice serious. The dangerously sharp-razor smirk he had on his face, coupled with his dimple, spoke otherwise of his glee. "It's been a long time coming, but you remember what to do." 

 

 

They all shared a slow, malicious smile, dripping with ill will and mal intent. "Yes, RapMonster." 

 

 

"Which approach shall we do?" Hoseok asked, "directly through the front or the stealthy way we used to?" 

 

 

Namjoon chuckled; he was having fun. "We take it the direct approach. Suga, you ready?" 

 

 

"Always." He tipped his red hat emblazoned with a pizza delivery service logo and smoothed down his uniform. BTS had been known for their elusiveness, though no one knew it was due to their variety of costumes. 

 

 

Namjoon and Taehyung were dressed in their security guard get up. They were going to pretend to be guarding the area. Hoseok had made sure that the real guards wouldn't come in; they were giving a "day off" and that their replacements would come in. He had made sure that everyone in the building knew that as well.  

 

  
   
 Hoseok, on the other hand, was dressed like a regular civilian, discreet and ordinary, _forgettable_. He was the lookout, loitering around the property with his phone linked to the video feed and watching their backs. 

 

 

"Alright, you know the plan. J-Hope?" 

 

 

"I'm already on my way," he said, pulling out of the alley they had positioned themselves in. "I'll go around the perimeter first. See you later~"

 

 

"Let's go," Namjoon murmured softly. Yoongi procured an empty cardboard box and held it flat in his palm. He walked up to the entrance of the complex, pulling out his phone, and pretended to be checking it the building was the correct one. 

 

 

Taehyung shook his head and chuckled lowly. He knew that Yoongi was playing into it too much, but it had been a long time since they got any action, so they were definitely going to milk it for what it's worth.

 

 

Yoongi walked into the building and asked the receptionist for where apartment 4E was, charming the noona into talking a little more about Kim Min-jun.

 

 

"He was a bit gruff on the phone," he said softly, giving her a confused and almost innocent expression. She ate it up. 

 

 

"He's a strange man, that one," she said in a low voice as if she didn't want anyone but Yoongi to hear. "I heard that he's a criminal of some kind; he certainly looks like it. He never leaves the apartment at all, but a couple days ago, he walked out at the end of my shift, wearing dark clothing and carrying a black bag. I don't know what inside, but he was holding it very carefully." 

 

 

 _Bingo!_ Yoongi hid his gleeful grin with wide-eyed surprise. "That sounds very suspicious. Should I be careful?"

 

 

She shook her head. "Even if he's doing illicit deeds, our security will protect us." She gestured over to the two men, clad in a black uniform. Namjoon and Taehyung gave a deceptive nod in greeting, meeting withYoongi's eyes briefly before they resumed lookout. 

 

 

"Oh, that's a relief," Yoongi murmured, letting out a sigh. He glanced around, looking for video cameras, and disguised the action by acting as if he was looking for a clock. "Sorry, noona, I should get going. I don't want him to get a free pizza." 

 

 

She giggled softly. "Alright, I let you go if you give me your name." 

 

 

"Suga."

 

 

"Oh, _Sugar_? That's really sweet. I'll see you around?" 

 

 

Yoongi smiled warmly and nodded, though he had no intention of coming back after this visit. "Of course, noona!" He headed towards the elevator and pressed the button. He walked into the enclosed space and tapped the 4th-floor button with a grin _. This is where it's going to get interesting._

 

He slowly made his way to apartment 4E and rang the doorbell, looking into the peephole while holding up the box. "Pizza!"

 

 

There was a grumble and the rattling of the privacy lock being unlatched before the door opened. "Pizza? I didn't order pizza?" 

 

 

Yoongi feigned a surprised look. "But, it says right here on my phone that you ordered a pizza from BTS' Pizza Place." 

 

 

"I didn't order no fuckin"-Min-jun's eyes widened in fear-"BTS? H-how did you find me? W-what do you fucking want with me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

 

 

"That's what a guilty person would say," Yoongi countered with an evil smirk. "You, Kim Min-jun, have been a bad man and you know what happens to bad men? They get _punished_." 

 

 

"You have no proof that I did anything wrong!"Minj-jun was adamant about his innocent. It was naive of him to think that BTS would be so careless.

 

 

"Security footage shows a man walking up to Kim Joonmyun's car," Yoongi said with his eyes narrowed. He spoke as if he had memorized a script. "The man was in dark clothing, sharing identical features to the one on record at the police station. That man is Kim Min-jun. That man is you." 

 

 

Min-jun paled with panic and tried to close the door on him, but Yoongi placed a steel-toe boot and pried the door open. "You can't hide, Min-jun. We already have you surrounded." 

 

 

The man ran pulled out a gun and pressed a button for security. "Help! There is a fake pizza man trying to kill me." 

 

 

"He's trying to kill me," Yoongi said in a louder voice. "He... he has a gun!" His voice held a hysterical edge. He concealed a victorious smile when Min-jun pushed him and closed the door. Yoongi let himself fall back against the wall, groaning in fake pain. The trap was already set; Kim Min-jun had no escape.

 

 

-

 

 

The receptionist was bored. The cute red haired pizza delivery boy was gone, but the two replacement guards were pretty good looking as well. She glanced around, before standing up and smoothing her skirt. There wasn't anyone looking for apartments, so she could chat them up for as long as she wanted.

 

 

"Hi, how are you liking the job so far?" she asked.

 

 

Taehyung gave a shrug. "It's alright, a little boring, though."

 

 

"Tell me about it," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking when I took this job." She smiled warmly. "What are your names?" 

 

 

Namjoon opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly pressed two fingers against the receiver of his Bluetooth. "Hello, sir, what seems to be the problem?"

 

 

"A gun?" Taehyung repeated, as soon as the response came. His eyes flitted over to meet with Namjoon's, who nodded. 

 

 

"A gun?" The receptionist shrieked. They winced slightly, having forgotten that she was even there. "Is Sugar going to be alright?" 

 

 

'Sugar?' Taehyung mouthed to Namjoon, who just shrugged.

 

 

"He will be okay," Namjoon said immediately to placate her. "We are on it the case. Please stay calm while we investigate the situation."

 

 

"Should I call the police?" 

 

 

Taehyung shook his head, a strained smile escaping. Calling the police would ruin their plans. "It is our first day on the job. We would like to show what we can do."

 

 

"A-alright," she murmured hesitantly, not very convincing.

 

 

"Enough! We need to go," Namjoon said urgently. "Lives are at stake!" He and Taehyung ran to the elevator and went to the fourth floor, practically sprinting to Yoongi. The target was their priority, but the safety of their family was a very, very close second.

 

 

"Sugar!" Taehyung called out, half out of amused for the mistaken name and half out of worry upon seeing him on the ground.

 

 

Yoongi gave a confused look at the name, but adopting a terrified expression. "Security! You have to do something about that man! He.. he has a gun and he was about to shoot me. I'm just a pizza delivery boy." 

 

 

"It's okay," Namjoon murmured, placing his hands onYoongi's shoulder. Taehyung knew that he was trying to contain his laughter as well. "We'll handle this situation. Please stand back." 

 

 

Yoongi nodded and complied. His job was complete and he had fun doing it. 

 

 

Namjoon pounded his fist against the door. "Sir! Open up the door!" He grimaced at calling Kim Min-jun a "sir" of all things when he clearly wasn't, but he had to stay in character.

 

 

There was no reply. Taehyung did the same and received nothing for his efforts as well. They looked at each other and nodded. Holding their arms, they rammed against the door. It only took a couple tries, considering the state of the entire building. 

 

 

The door flew off its hinge and the two "guards" entered the apartment, guns drawn. They were on high alert, training their weapons at every sound and acting every bit of the security guard they were not. 

 

 

They found Kim Min-jun holed up in his bedroom in the midst of barricading the door. He had only gotten halfway done with a chair and small bedside table against the door, before he noticed the two of them.

 

 

"Fuck!" Min-jun whipped out his gun but was confronted with two other ones instead. He faltered and Taehyung took that opportunity totaze him. The gun had only been a distraction. Min-jun fell, convulsing from the volts coursing through his body, and Namjoon took the opening to break to the poorly-built barricade. He produced zip ties and tied up their target, while Taehyung stopped at thetazer immediately. 

 

 

They picked up Min-jun, who was surprisingly heavy, and led him out the door. Yoongi was standing in wait outside the door, looking at Min-jun with a fearful expression, which had the man screaming obscenities.

 

 

"Don't make metaze you again," Taehyung warned, holding the device threateningly. Min-jun deflated but was still glaring at Yoongi, who just followed them with an innocent expression laced with satisfaction.

 

 

"Oh, my god!" came the receptionist's shrill voice. She walked over to the four of them, mindful of the space between her and Min-jun. "Sugar, are you alright?" 

 

 

"Yes, noona," he said. "I was so scared! He held me at gunpoint and pushed me out the door." 

 

 

"Oh, you poor, baby," she soothed. She would have pulled Yoongi into a hug if it wasn't for Namjoon who stood in the way. 

 

 

"Sorry, ma'am," he said apologetically. "We need to take in Sugar for questioning so we can convict Kim Min-jun." 

 

 

The receptionist nodded and stepped back. She sighed and smiled. "Well, thank you for providing some entertainment in my boring day." 

 

 

They all smiled at her and walked to the car waiting outside. It was disguised as a police car, coupled with a scanner and a siren as well. Hoseok was in the driver seat, grinning ear to ear, and waiting for them to load in the target, now captive. 

 

  
They all piled into the car and drove off. And the best thing was? 

 

 

_No one noticed a thing._

 

-

 

 

"Hyung, we have a present for you." 

 

 

If Kyungsoo was surprised, he didn't show it. When he spoke, his voice was tired, less than before, but still a little tired, though there was a slight lilt of happiness. "What is it?"

 

 

 

"Not what. Who." 

 

 

There was a sharp intake. "Who is it?"

 

 

"Come home, hyung, and you'll find out." Namjoon chuckled softly when Kyungsoo let out a curse and hung up.

 

 

"So, he's the one who did it?" Seokjin asked, directing a calculating look towards Kim Min-jun.

 

 

Namjoon nodded. "Yeah, he is, but I think you should stay away from him. You take Jungkook and Jimin into the other room. It might get bloody." 

 

 

"He'll deserve it," Jungkook said softly, glancing over at their bound captive, who was seated at the center of their living room. The furniture had been pushed to the side with some tarp laid out on the floor. Blood was a hassle to clean, so they decided to go an extra step to ensure that it wouldn't splatter everywhere.

 

 

"I know he will," Taehyung said, kissing his forehead. "But, do you really want to see?"

 

 

Jungkook shook his head. "You know I don't like seeing violence happening."

 

 

"Even when it's well-deserved," Jimin murmured. He looked sick just looking at Min-jun. He couldn't wrap around the idea that anyone would want to hurt other people. It was just so hard to understand.

 

 

Yoongi saw his troubled expression and pulled him away. "You okay? I think this is hard for you."

 

 

"Yeah," Jimin replied, exhaling sharply. "I just need to get away."

 

 

"Like, Namjoon said, we all should go," Seokjin said, touchingJimin's elbow. "Before we see anything that will give us nightmares." 

 

 

Jimin and Jungkook let themselves be pulled away, but not before Yoongi and Taehyung stole a few kisses and hugs for reassurance. They brightened up slightly and the atmosphere lightened a bit.

 

 

There was a click of a lock and the front door swung open. Kyungsoo walked in and toed off his shoes, an unkindly smile on his lips. "Where is he?" 

 

 

"How's Joonmyun-hyung?" Yoongi asked. 

 

 

"He's fine - a little bored - but alright," he indulged him, before turning to Namjoon. "Where is he?" 

 

 

Namjoon chuckled. "He's in the living room."

 

 

"What about Jimin, Seokjin, and Jungkook?" 

 

 

"We told them to go into their rooms," Taehyung replied. "It's better if they don't see." 

 

 

Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and smirked. "So, what are the rules for this interrogation?" 

 

 

"Try not to draw too much blood," Hoseok said with a dark chuckle. "The stains are particularly hard to get out. And, no screams. The neighbors already think that we're rowdy kids." 

 

 

"That's a hard call," Kyungsoo said, "but doable. Let's go see this man." 

 

 

He was lead into the living room, frowning when he saw the man. "Kim Min-joo?" 

 

 

"Kim Min-jun," Hoseok corrected with a grin. "Leader of the disbanded Vipers." 

 

 

Kyungsoo walked over to the man, eyes narrowed. "I thought I would never see you again. You should have learned your lesson." 

 

 

"What lesson?" Min-jun shot back defiantly. "Last I check, you were on your knees trying to suck my cock." 

 

 

There was a gasp and the sound of hurried feet against the carpeted floor before a fist swung.Min-jun's head knocked to the side with a groan. Kyungsoo turned to see thatHoseok's arm was still extended, he hadn't expected to see the pure rage on his face.

 

 

"Hoseok.."

 

 

"No, hyung, I had to hit him." Hoseok glared at the man. 

 

 

Kyungsoo grinned. "I was going to say good job. You punched him before I could even think of doing so." He knelt to matchMin-jun's height and ran his fingers along the area where Hoseok had socked him, the skin turning red. He dug his blunt fingernails until he bled. "I'm the reason your gang dispersed. I can be the reason you die a painful death tonight." 

 

 

Kim Min-jun moved to spat in his face, but Kyungsoo backhanded him before it could happen. 

 

 

"Fuck you." 

 

 

"The only one getting fucked tonight is you," Yoongi said darkly, his eyes glittering with malice.   
 

 

"And, it's not the good kind," added Hoseok, bringing forth a laugh from everyone else. 

 

 

 "You won't get anything from me," Min-jun snarled, "I'll bite my tongue before that happened." 

 

 

"I knew you might say that," Hoseok muttered. He pulled up his laptop and grinned. "I can fuck with your entire life. Once we set you free, you'll never be able to find a place to live, a job to work, or food to eat. You'll be reduced to a life of begging." 

 

 

Min-jun didn't look fazed, but his form shook slightly. He licked his lips. "Fine, I'll tell you." 

 

 

"What's with the change of heart?" Namjoon asked. He looked at him with a skeptical look in his eyes. "You can't possibly be scared of a life on the streets." 

 

 

"No, I'm not," Min-jun replied. "The King" didn't look like anything of royalty, tied up in a chair and sweating bullets. He was visibly shaken. "If I get out alive, she'll kill me." 

 

 

"Who?" 

 

 

"Eun-seo," Min-jun replied, "that's all I know. She gave me an order, telling me that she'll reinstate me as a leader of the newly reformed Vipers. She said that I would be King again."

 

 

"You were never a king," Kyungsoo muttered, but Min-jun ignored him.

 

 

"I was told to set a small bomb and kill Kim Joonmyun," Min-jun said. "I failed. She's definitely after me." 

 

 

Namjoon looked at him impassively. "Who does she work for?"

 

 

"I don't know." 

 

 

"Her name sounds vaguely familiar," Kyungsoo said, narrowing his eyes at Min-jun. "You do know." 

 

 

Taehyung pulled out his switchblade. "How about this: you die by our hands and we'll make it quick or you die by this Eun-seo's hands and I doubt she'll be nice about it."

 

 

Min-jun looked at him, eyes trained on the knife with recognition. "T-that..."

 

 

"You remember that blade, don't you?" Kyungsoo murmured. "I used it to knock you out those years ago. So, make a choice, die here or die in the streets." 

 

 

"Either way, you'll die," Yoongi said, pulling out his Glock. He had a silencer attached, aiming it at Min-jun. "You'll die a traitor."

 

 

"Kill me, then," he said with a resigned look on his face. "Your boss already knows." They all turned to Kyungsoo, who was smirking. 

 

 

"Hyung?" 

 

 

"I know who she is. Just take him out of his misery." Yoongi nodded and shot him in the head, blood spraying onto the heavy tarps on the floor. There was no cry of pain, no scream, just the sound of Min-jun slumping back against the car.

 

 

"I'll call someone to pick up the body," Hoseok said, pulling out his phone. Taehyung and Yoongi had untied Min-jun and laid him on the floor. They wrapped him up in the tarp and looked to Kyungsoo.

 

 

"Hyung, what do you remember?" 

 

 

"Eun-seo was the one who orchestrated the whole debacle with the Vipers terrorizing Love Dust those years ago." 

 

 

"Love Dust?" 

 

 

Kyungsoo looked at them with a confused expression, before sighing. "Sometimes, I forget that you're still young. Love Dust is a nightclub in BIGBANG's territory. Noona sent me and Joonmyun to flush out the Vipers. We did. We thought we would never see the likes of him ever again." 

 

 

"And, Eun-seo?" 

 

 

"She was a mole," Kyungsoo replied, "she had joined 2NE1, but she was working for SNSD." 

 

 

"What?" 

 

 

Kyungsoo nodded, rubbing at his temples. He came to their house giddy with excitement, but it seemed that he was going to sleep with a deep worry buried in his chest. "This is much bigger than we thought."

 

 

"Hyung?" 

 

 

"We feared this was coming," Kyungsoo murmured, "but it seems that war is already upon us."

 

 

Namjoon frowned. "Can it be that Eun-seo still works for SNSD after all this time?" 

 

 

"It could be," Kyungsoo said. "If that is true, then it means that SNSD wants to take hyung out and by extension, me. We are still affiliated with 2NE1 and BIGBANG. YG is SM's biggest rival." 

 

 

"It doesn't make sense," Hoseok said, looking at him with a confused expression. "Why would they do something like this? It would bring two groups against them. What's the point of doing that?" 

 

 

"Maybe, they didn't think that hyung would remember," Yoongi said, "maybe, they expected Joonmyun-hyung and Kyungsoo-hyung to both be dead."

 

 

"The dead can't talk," Taehyung murmured darkly, eyes flickering up to look at them. "If Eun-seo is still with SNSD, then they are planning to take 2NE1 and BIGBANG one by one. Starting with the very two people who would not expect it." 

 

 

"Me and hyung." Kyungsoo bit his lip. "But, why would they suggest an alliance? Something's missing."

 

 

"You should call up Chen," Namjoon suggested. "He might provide some insight. We'll go check up on the others." Yoongi and Taehyung stood up and headed towards the bedrooms, while Hoseok picked up the corpse. There was a knock on the front door. 

 

 

"I'll be back," he said with a sigh. "For a short guy, the king is surprisingly heavy." He walked out the door and closed it softly.

 

 

Kyungsoo had pulled out his phone and connected the earphones. Calling Chen, he waited anxiously. "Hello?" 

 

 

"Little owl," came his usual greeting. He sounded tired and restless, even more so than usual. "Did something happen?" 

 

 

"We found out who tried to kill Joonmyun-hyung." 

 

 

There was the sound of rustling and fingers tapping on a keyboard. "Who?" 

 

 

"Kim Min-jun, he's dead," Kyungsoo said, his voice not holding any sympathy. "We took care of him."

 

 

"Did you find anything from him?" 

 

 

"He was under orders from a Eun-seo," Kyungsoo replied, "I remember that she was associated with SNSD." 

 

 

"How do you know?" Chen asked. The confusion was evident in his voice, but he sounded tired more than anything. 

 

 

"I was the one to disband the Vipers a couple years back," he explained. "I was sent out on a mission to see who was messing around BIGBANG's territory. I took out Min-jun and 2NE1 took out Eun-seo, their mole. She was the one who orchestrated almost everything. Long story short, she and Min-jun are loosely connected and she works or worked for SNSD. Not sure which." 

 

 

Chen was silent for several moments, processing all of the information Kyungsoo had just presented to him. "So, why would SNSD target you and Joonmyun?"

 

 

"Rivalry? To be the top of the criminal underworld for once?" Kyungsoo listed. "I don't know. There are still many missing pieces, so many things we don't know." 

 

 

"How did you remember her, little owl? It's been a couple years." 

 

 

Kyungsoo bit his lip. "I didn't remember Kim Min-jun at first until I saw his face. After that, it started coming to me. I remember taking out Kim Min-jun and going back to the base. I remember hearing about how SNSD tried to foil a deal 2NE1 had with a client and how they failed. I remember learning that Eun-seo was a spy and how noona planned to take her out." 

 

 

"I guess they didn't kill her," Chen muttered. 

 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "Guess not. It might have prevented some of this from happening."

 

 

"Who knows," Chen said with a sigh. "What's her last name?" 

 

 

"I don't know. I can always ask CL and get back to you." 

 

 

Chen exhaled harshly, but didn't get to reply. A door suddenly opened on his end and Kyungsoo went silent. 

 

 

"What's wrong, Lay?"

 

 

"Tao's missing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe.. cliffhanger. Sorry about the wait? I guess I didn't take as long as usual, but I still took longer than I expected to. School started so I actually have a logical excuse now.
> 
> So, this chapter turned out like that. The direction is part what I wanted it to go and part rushed? I feel like it is rushed just a little, but I do feel like the ending is coming soon, so I guess there is also that. Umm, I fear that there might only be like two or three chapters left? I'm not exactly sure. 
> 
> If you have any questions at all (i know my writing can be pretty confusing), don't be afraid to ask. The "you" in the lyrics refers to the missing pieces of their "loose theory". I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update soon.
> 
> This is even later than the one on AFF. I totally forgot about posting on here. >-


	13. Monster

 

* * *

_It has started inside of me_

_Sending a danger signal_ _  
Don’t be afraid"_

* * *

“What?” Chen sounded incredibly tired, all his exhaustion escaping from the single exhaled word. “What happened?”

 

 

“He was on a mission from Kris, just regular patrolling. He was told to play things safe.” Kyungsoo heard Lay reply. It struck him like a sucker punch that yet another EXO member was kidnapped in such a short amount of time. There was the taste of bile in his throat at the throat that Chen could be next.

 

 

“Any clue as to who did it?”

 

 

Lay sighed. “None at all. They were careful.”

 

 

“Or, careless,” Kyungsoo muttered. “They’re setting up a pattern. First, Luhan. Now, Tao?”

 

 

“Or, they could be careless,” Chen repeated and Kyungsoo started to smile softly. But even then, he knew it wouldn’t last for long. “It’s more than a coincidence. There’s a pattern. Was the chip removed as well?”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. The chip was removed, just like how Luhan’s was several months ago. He fisted his jeans, glancing up at the ceiling as if looking for an answer. Something was clearly jumping out at him, but his mind couldn’t connect the dots. There were too many missing pieces.

 

 

“You know, don’t you? About the chips and who can remove them?”

 

 

Lay doesn’t reply immediately, but Kyungsoo had an inkling that he was sporting an enigmatic smile. “I do. This could only mean one thing.”

 

 

“Either we have a traitor in our midst or one of our so-called allies don’t want to be friends anymore.” Kyungsoo’s gut instinct told him that the latter was much more likely. No matter how prickly the EXO members were to each other, they still protected and cared for their own.

 

 

“But, who of our allies would betray us?”

 

 

“Super Junior wouldn’t,” Chen murmured. “Neither would f(x). Kai made sure of that.” Kyungsoo had almost forgotten about the puppy-like EXO member’s girlfriend. From what he heard from Chen, they were a happy couple, somehow evading SM’s wrath.

 

 

“It seems that SNSD is left,” Lay muttered. A not so subtle distasteful tone was present. Kyungsoo just didn’t know the reason behind it.

 

 

“You’ll start to see the reason why when I tell you who was behind Joonmyun’s attack.”

 

 

“Who?” Kyungsoo had never known that a single word could hold so much anger. “SNSD?”

 

 

“They didn’t dirty their hands, but they did give the order,” Chen told him. His voice was impassive, but Kyungsoo didn’t miss the hint of contempt. “An Eun-seo was sent out to seek a Kim Min-jun. Either because he was easy to convince or they were connected somehow, I don’t know. Maybe, he was a loose end that still had some use. I’m still working on the details, but long story short, Min-jun went after Joonmyun and failed.”

  
  


“Where is he?” Lay’s voice came packaged in a vicious snarl, but Chen was quick to quell the beast.

 

 

“He’s dead. Kyungsoo’s group took care of him,” Chen said. “You don’t have to worry about going after him.”

 

 

There was an exhale farther away from the received. “What will we do about Tao?”

 

 

“Look for him,” Chen said, “that’s all we can do. Employ help from other groups if necessary.”

 

 

“I can ask 2NE1. BIGBANG, and BTS,” Kyungsoo offered. There was a bigger enemy and the groups should have set aside their rivalry while the alliance was in effect anyways. Not that he believed anyone would.

 

 

“Kyungsoo can get YG’s group and BTS to help.”

 

 

“And, what about SNSD?"

  
  


“Keep them out of the loop. If they’re the ones who took him, them knowing might force their hand. We don’t want anything else to happen.”

 

 

“If they are the enemy, the one who is doing all of the this,” Lay murmured, “Baekhyun would be hit the hardest.”

 

 

Chen hissed. “I forget that they’re still dating."

 

 

“She can’t be using him for information,” Lay stated. “He is too good for that. He keeps a tight lip.”

 

 

“Yes, but she is still lying to him,” Chen said with a sigh. “It could be love, it might not be. Even so with her dating Baekhyun, it brings EXO and SNSD closer together. A step closer to trusting each other.”

 

 

“No one would expect a backstab from a friend.” A silence blanketed over them as the thought seeped in. Who could they really trust? Kyungsoo knew that he could count the people he trusted on more than two hands. He knew that Chen didn’t have the same luxury.

 

 

“I’ll leave you to your talk with Kyungsoo,” Lay said finally, fatigue creeping into his voice. “I’ll talk to you in the morning. Hopefully, nothing else happens.”

 

 

“Night, Lay.”

 

 

“Goodnight, Chen.” Kyungsoo heard the door close faintly and knew that they were alone once again.

 

 

“You should get some sleep as well, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo murmured. “I know you’re tired. Things can wait until tomorrow.”

 

 

“That’s assuming that I can sleep, little owl,” Chen mused, his tone was bitter and wracked with lassitude.

 

 

“Too many thoughts.”

 

 

 

“Too many missing pieces,” Chen uttered almost angrily. He sounded frustrated beyond belief. “We know a lot, but it’s still not enough.”

 

 

“I know, Jongdae. I know, but you should still get some rest.”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

Kyungsoo licked his lips, soothing the chapped areas. He swallowed, feeling saliva travel down his dry throat. “I just don’t want you to be tired and let your guard down. I want you to be careful. You could be next. I don’t even want to think of anything happening to you.”

 

 

There was a long pause before Chen spoke again. "Thank you, little owl." The hesitance in his voice to even accept concern spoke volumes. Chen have not had anyone actively worry for his wellbeing. That was enough to break Kyungsoo's heart. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  


  
"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself," Kyungsoo said, a hint of desperation slipping through. "Just promise me, okay? I don't want you to be taken, too."  
  


  
"Alright, Kyungsoo," Chen said. The use of his given name meant that he was being serious.  
  


  
Kyungsoo sighed in relief and fell back against the couch. "That's good. It's late. I think we should both sleep."  
  


  
"I agree."  
  


  
"Goodnight, Jongdae."  
  


  
"Sweet dreams, little owl."   
  


  
Be safe. Please, please, be safe.  
  


  
-

  
  
"Hyung." Kyungsoo was gently shaken awake by Seokjin. He blinked, watching as his blurry vision cleared.  
  


  
"Seokjin?"   
  


  
"It's time to get up, hyung," he said apologetically. "Promise opens in an hour. Or, would you like to take a day off?"   
  


  
Kyungsoo entertained the thought. He could rest, shake off his fatigue, and bounce back the next day. But, that was unproductive and a waste of time. Not only that, he didn't want to be left to his own thoughts.   
  


  
"I'd rather not," he replied, shaking his head. "Staying at home wouldn't do anything."   
  


  
"But, you're tired."   
  


  
He sighed. "I'll take more breaks, then."   
  


  
"Alright, hyung," Seokjin murmured. He didn't look at all convinced, but he let it slide. "You should get dressed. Jimin made breakfast before they left. It's pancakes."   
  


  
Kyungsoo nodded and pulled himself into a sitting position. He rubbed at his eyes once again, the lids extra heavy today, and trudged towards the bathroom. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he walked into the kitchen. Even then, he was still looking a bit under the weather.   
  


  
Seokjin had already placed several pancakes on a plate with some syrup nearby. Kyungsoo sat down and ate methodically, the action more out of habit than enjoyment. It tasted delicious, as expected of a worker at his restaurant, but he couldn't find joy in eating. He was a jumble of worry and fatigue, too much of an extreme to feel calm.

 

 

“Does it taste bad?” Seokjin asked with a frown. He had noticed Kyungsoo's lackluster interest.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "It's not that. The pancakes are delicious, but I just can't concentrate right now. Sorry, Seokjin."

 

"It's okay, hyung," he murmured. "Just eat up, okay? You need to kee your strength up." In fact, they all did.

 

-

 

Promise opened without a hitch. Kyungsoo was able to push away his fatigue temporarily to serve his customers. He was too distracted to be in th kitchen, but he fell into the familiar rhythm of waiting and serving his customers. 

 

 

"Welcome to Promise," he greeted. "Did you have a reservation beforehand?"

 

 

"No, should I have?" There was a slight lilt to the woman's voice, her lips a deep crimson.

 

 

Kyungsoo smiled apologetically and nodded. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we have a running queue right now. If you leave your number and a name, we'll call you when there is an available table."

 

 

"I will be back then," the women said. There was the slightet hint of hesitance in her voice. She took the pen, writing out her name in elegant script, abefore leaving. Kyungsoo took one look at her name and time seemed to shatter.  _Eun-seo._  


 

 

"Hyung?" Hoseok walked up to him, wondering why no new customers were being seated. His eyes followed Kyungsoo's unwavering gaze to the waiting list and froze. 

 

 

"Wh.."

 

 

"Hoseok," Kyungsoo's voice was sharp with an undertone of tiredness threatening to break free. "Attend to the guests. I'm going to take a break."

 

 

"Yes, chef." Time started to move once Hoseok smiled apologetically for the delay and led the group to their table. Kyungsoo managed to tear his eyes away from the paper, Eun-seo's name and her phone number etched in his mind.

 

 

His movements were sluggish, muscles feeling as fighting against a strong current. He unpinned his name tag and walked int the kitchen. He didn't bother to stop, until he stepped into the break room. There, Kyunsoo collapsed into a chair, head in his hands.  _What am I going to do?_  


 

 

With a drawn-out sigh, Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and Chen's headphones. He plugged them in and pressed the button. The line was picked up immediately. "Little owl?"

 

 

"Jongdae." He was too tired to be embarrassed when his voice cracked with emotion. "Eun-seo came by the restaurant today."

 

 

"What?" There was the rustling of papers and the sound of items falling to the floor. "Are you hurt?"

 

 

Kyungsoo's lips quirked into a small smile. "No, I'm not. She just wrote her name and number on the waiting list and left. She seemed nervous about something."

 

 

"What will you do?"

 

 

"That's the question," Kyungsoo said with a heavy exhale. "I don't know. She might as well be a paying customer. Denying her could be bad for our reputation, but if we don't, it could be dangerous."

 

 

"You value your restaurant over your own life?" Chen's voice was soft, but it held a dangerous edge. Kyungsoo shivered. He sounded _angry._  


 

 

"Promise is very important to me," Kyungsoo murmured. "It's like my safe faven, where I can go to forget. It's my sanctuary."

 

 

Chen was quiet for a while. It was deafening to Kyungsoo's ears.

 

 

"Alright," he said finally, "but you have to allow me to hack into your video feed."

 

 

Kyungsoo released a berath he hadn't even realized that he was holding. "Thank you. You can watch from cameras 2 and 3. That's where she'll be seated." It was in a corner of the restaurant, secluded, but not so secluded that he would be unsafe. He had also chosen an area away from where he and Chen had sat. It was special; he didn't want its memory to be defiled or ruined in any way.

 

 

"Alright," Chen murmured, the edge in his voice gone. "When are you going to call her in?"

 

 

Kyungsoo smiled softly. "I can make her wait just a little. There are other customers to attend to."

 

 

Chen chuckled. "Alright, little owl."  _Pause._ "Be safe."

 

 

"I will." The call ended and Kyungsoo sighed. The weight on his chest lightened just a bit. He stood up and walked to the front, ready to face what was to come.

 

 

-

 

  
"She looks too delicate," Chen remarked. He was watching from a video feed, the camera locked on a petite woman wearing casual, non-descript clothes and a pair of dark sunglasses. Her lips were stained a deep red and the hand under her chin adorned with silver rings, the fingernails practically dripping with a red wine hue.   
  


  
"Don't underestimate her," Kyungsoo murmured. "I'm sure she has tricks up her sleeve. She has to for her to actually be picked as a lower-ranking 2NE1 member." He had never met her before today, but he knew that she had to have skill to even caught his noonas' interest.  
  


  
Chen hummed. "Has she ordered yet?"   
  


  
"No, the menu was given to her ten minutes ago and she still hasn't decided. I think she wants to wait until there are less customers. We close in an hour or so."  
  


 

"She seems nervous," Chen commented. He watched the way her fingers would tap against the menu and how she keep glancing around. "She's scared of something."

 

 

"Or someone," Kyungsoo murmured; he was still watching Eun-seo, though his attention strayed to other tables who needed his service. He was walking over to refill a glass of wine when he heard Chen say, "She's ordering now. Your hacker is waiting on her."

 

 

Kyungsoo didn't reply until he filled the glass of wine and walked away. "Hoseok is taking her order? What is she saying?"

 

 

"Just her order," Chen replied, "she wants a House Special and a glass of red wine. She's whispering something to Hoseok and he seems slightly worried. He does a very good job of hiding it though."

 

 

"This isn't good," Kyungsoo muttered. He walked into the kitchen, waiting for Hoseok to come back. There was a tightness in his chest that ached, festering like an open wound.

 

 

"Hyung." He looked up at Hoseok. The next few words sounded like death's door closing on him. "She wants to talk to you." 

 

 

Kyungsoo froze. He knew it had known it was coming, but it didn't stop the calm he felt from passing. The storm was now upon them. "What was she like?"

 

 

"I was surprised that she seemed so nervous," Hoseok commented. "She seemed almost scared of something. That doesn't really matter now. What are you going to do, hyung?"

  
  
"What I have to," Kyungsoo murmured, "when will her order be ready?" He looked to Jungkook and Seokjin.   
  


  
"Five minutes," they replied, voice somber. Kyungsoo merely nodded and waited. The hustling started up once again, but he was distracted. He thought back to the switchblade Chen had given him and went into his office to retrieve it. Biting his lip, he slipped it in his sleeve and returned to the kitchen.  
  


  
"It's ready, hyung," Seokjin said softly once Kyungsoo got back. He frowned, holding onto the dish with a tight grasp. "Are you alright, hyung? You took a while in there."   
  


  
Kyungsoo nodded determinedly. "I'm fine. I just needed to prepare myself. I'll take the plate."   
  


  
"Be careful, hyung," Seokjin said, handing the order to him. The others watched the interaction, their facial expression mirroring Seokjin's.

 

  
"I will." He took a deep breath, cracking his most confident if not slightly brittle smile, and walked into the dining area. He strode over to Eun-seo's table, exuding as much confidence as he could hope to fake.

 

 

"Your order, ma'am," he said politely. His voice was honeyed over, disguising his anxiousness with a sweet mask. He set down the dish and refilled her glass of wine. "Would you like anything else?"   
  


  
"May we have a little chat?" Eun-seo asked. She looked up at him, eyelashes fluttering slightly. There was an easy smile on her red-painted lips, but it didn't carry over in her eyes. "Please sit, Chef Do. It won't take long."   
  


  
Kyungsoo sat down across from her, listening to Chen's typing through the line, and relaxed enough to met her eyes. "What is it you want to talk about, miss.."  
  


  
"Just call me Eun-seo," she said with a lilt. "Or if it bothers you to speak informally, then call me noona." Kyungsoo knew it was a subtle challenge, to see if he would succumb to addressing her as if she had the same as 2NE1. He wouldn't. She wasn't alike in any regard; he could bear with sounding familiar with her.   
  


  
"You already know my name," he replied. "So, _Eun-_ _seo_ _,_ what did you want to talk about?"   
  


  
Her smile slipped off her face entirely and Kyungsoo was able to see a glimpse of the hardened, double agent Eun-seo. "SNSD wants my head."   
  


  
His confusion must have been evident on his face because she laughed. "They know I failed. I'm a liability now, a loose end."  
  


  
"So, why are you here?"   
  


  
The smile he received was sharp like a shark's grin and it unnerved him more than he would like to admit. "To go out with a bang. Tell me, Kyungsoo. What would you do if you find out the people you counted on the most to betray you in the end?"   
  


  
"Get revenge," he murmured softly. Chen was silent, but Kyungsoo knew that he was listening intently. He had stopped typing a while ago.   
  


  
"Exactly," she said, looking satisfied and slightly relieved. It was as if she was looking for acknowledgment that she had done the right thing.   
  


  
"So, what are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asked , scrutinizing her with careful eyes. He still couldn't trust her - he didn't think he could ever trust her.   
  


  
She smirked, the corners of her lips lifting slightly. "Why, to give you information, of course."  
  


  
"You say that as if I can trust you," Kyungsoo pointed out. There was more typing on Chen's end, but he has to ignore it in favor of listening to Eun-seo's reply.  
  


  
"You shouldn't," she said with a shrug, "but today is an exception. I'm a woman with nothing to lose and a thirst for revenge. Why would I lie? I have no reason to. After all, I do want my _dear_ friends to fall."   
  


  
Kyungsoo's eyes sharply landed on her, narrowing in suspicion. He was silent for a moment, contemplating on her trustworthiness - if she had any.  
  


  
"Ask her," Chen murmured into his ear. "I think it will help us." Kyungsoo wanted to protest, but knew that if he had spoken, then Eun-seo would realize someone was listening in. That would be disastrous and it might just be the clincher in scaring their only real (still on debate) source of information.  
  


  
"Fine. What information do you have?"   
  


  
"What information do you need?" Chen hissed at the question and Kyungsoo frowned. The tables have turned once again. It was up to him to ask the right questions for the right information. And, Eun-seo knew, if the smug expression on her face was any indication. He wasn't sure how she could feel anything but fear and trepidation in her current situation. Eun-seo was anomaly he didn't want to understand.   
  


  
"What does SNSD want with Joonmyun-hyung?" he asked.  
  


  
She grinned as if he had played right into her hands. "I think you already know. They want to start a gang war. They want to turn everyone against each other. That so-called alliance they made was simply to keep tabs on you. But, I'm sure you already knew that."   
  


  
"Ask about Tao," Chen said immediately after.   
  


  
"Do they have Tao?"   
  


  
"You seem to catch on quick, Kyungsoo," Eun-seo praised, as if he was nothing more than a kid. It irked him that she could still remain so smug and holier-than-thou in her situation. "They do. They won't hurt him. But, they are creating evidence to incriminate another group."   
  


  
"Who?"   
  


  
"Who else? Your precious unnis and of course, BIGBANG. The YG - SM rivalry isn't something you can easily shake off, though perhaps, they take it too far."   
  


  
"Perhaps?" Chen muttered, the disdain audible in his voice.   
  


  
"What can we do to stop them?" Kyungsoo asked, looking at her.   
  


  
"You're a smart one," she praised, glancing at her perfectly manicured nails. "Find their safehouse and take them by surprise. I'm not sure which one they are in at the moment, but I can narrow down the places."   
  


  
"What are they?"   
  


  
Eun-seo tsked and handed him a sheet of paper with several addresses. "Aren't you a patient one? Any more questions?"   
  


  
"Ask about Jessica," Chen said suddenly and Kyungsoo's eyes widened in surprise. He doesn't understand the importance of asking, but does so anyways.  
  


  
Eun-seo's face hardened, the only true emotion slipping through her mask all evening. "She was killed by her own group."   
  


  
"SNSD?"   
  


  
"Who else would do such a thing?" Eun-seo practically growled. "Jessica was about to deflect and they killed her, while I was on a mission, too."   
  


  
Kyungsoo was hit with a sudden wave of fatigue. SNSD was a group that threw their members away like a used toy and dastardly crafted a plan to set other groups on each other. They were not an enemy to be taken lightly.   
  


  
"So, they're the ones behind everything." He released a long sigh. "What will you do now? Run?"  
  


  
Eun-seo let out a bitter laugh. "They'll find me eventually. I'll just hide and bide my time. You have my number. Just call me when you storm the castle."   
  


  
"I don't trust her," came Chen's voice. Kyungsoo couldn't say that he did either, but she held value information. And who knew? She might be able to help; she sure had the motivation, if not the prowess as well.   
  


  
"And, will that be all for today?" Kyungsoo eventually said, looking at her.  
  


  
Eun-seo's smile was razor-sharp, but with their proximity, Kyungsoo saw the brittleness at the edges. "That is all, Chef Do. Your food is delicious. I expect to come again soon."   
  


  
Kyungsoo nodded and stood up, walking back to the kitchen. He sighed, looking at BTS. "It seems that there is much more to the story."   
  


  
"Hyung?"   
  


  
"Once we close, call Joonmyun-hyung. We need to talk about our plan of action."   
  


  
"What can we do?"   
  


  
Chen's voice was clear. "As she says, we storm the castle."   
  


  
"Storm the castle," Kyungsoo replied a little shakily. He wasn't as sure of this as Chen or Eun-seo was. "We have an informant who can narrow down the location."   
  


  
"Eun-seo? That lady?" Yoongi's skepticism was shared by all, even Kyungsoo himself. "How can we trust her?"   
  


  
"We can't," Kyungsoo murmured. "She even said so herself, but we can use the information she gives to check if it is the truth."   
  


  
"But, it's the only choice we have, don't we," Namjoon said, meeting Kyungsoo's eyes. "That's why we have to take the risk."   
  


  
Kyungsoo nodded, knowing that Namjoon would understand. It was the lesser of two evils; a hard choice, but one that was infinitely better than taking a step in the dark. "I just don't think Joonmyun-hyung would agree."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I have some unfortunate news for you guys. I know, what could get worst that not updating for two months? Well, I'm so so sorry. I know this is going to be disappointing, but I am going to end this story here. I will be outlining how I planned out my story, but I won't be writing it. I just... I can't. I lost inspiration and junior year is hitting me really, really hard. I just don't have much time at all to do anything. When I'm not busy with homework, I'm out volunteering for clubs. I know they're excuses, but that's all I have to offer for you guys.
> 
> I will be as detailed as possible for the outline, so I hope that you guys won't be as disappointed. This story was so so fun to write and while I do love it, it is a bit of a burden. I don't know if I will write any more fanfiction pertaining to kpop, but who knows? I might just come back to the fandom once I find time. ^^
> 
> Sorry guys, I know this is probably what you didn't expect, but it's what is best for me. I love you and I hope that you have a great day!


	14. Outline

  * Kyungsoo closes shop with BTS and drives home. He tells Joonmyun what transpired within the restaurant and unsurprisingly, Joonmyun is against their plans. Joonmyun knows that it is probably the best plan of action, but he is still against it. Kyungsoo could get hurt and he doesn't want to be in the one sitting in the hospital chair, waiting for his brother to wake up.
  * They decide to attack the next day. It would give them time to scope the area, as well as rest. SNSD would not expect an attack so soon and they had to utilize Eun-seo, while she was still on borrowed time. She might not be trusted, but she knew SNSD. If she deflected, they could still defend themselves, especially when they had a large crew to help them out.
  * BTS, all four of them, along with BIGBANG, 2NE1, Chen, and Lay were on the team. Kyungsoo and Joonmyun, despite many disagreements, had also joined in, not wanting to miss the action. They would take down their enemy once and for all, as well as get revenge for the people who had tried to hurt Joonmyun, Daesung, and G-Dragon. (oh, no, they did not forget about the kidnapping or the attacks that rendered the BIGBANG leader in critical condition)
  * Chen, having around checked the different addresses on the list provided by Eun-seo, led them to the one where Tao was currently being held at. It was also the one that SNSD was using as a safe house. Eun-seo was the one to lead the charge. (1) because they didn't trust her as far as they could throw her, so they decided that if anything happened, it would happen to her first. and (2) she knew the layout better than any of them
  * Eun-seo enters first. She chooses the back entrance, since she knows that it's the least guarded of them all. SNSD is entirely too confident about their secluded location that it doesn't seem to matter if every inch of their safe house isn't covered with guards. 
  * They take out the guards with carefully silenced bullets. To avoid getting too much blood on their hands, Lay also supplied them with tranquilizers. They split into two groups, so that they could surround SNSD on all sides. Lay, Joonmyun, and BIGBANG go in one group, while Eun-seo, Kyungsoo, Chen, BTS, and 2NE1 go in the other.
  * With Kyungsoo's group, they took the left side of the location, taking careful steps to check every room. They found some women sleeping in the rooms and took pity on them; they were lower tier members that Eun-seo had recognized, so they merely left them sleeping. They encountered more guards and ended up fighting. Chen, not being a fight, had to stand back and watch, yelling at the others about the attacks that he saw coming. While he might not be as good as hand to hand combat, his eye is sharp and he could predict movements. (he and kyungsoo made an amazing team)
  * Joonmyun's team encounter the same situation, but with Sunny and Yuri leading the opposition. The women were quick and efficient fighters, holding their own against the large group. Joonmyun, being as rusty as he is, was disarmed by one of them. He was about to receive a particularly heavy blow when Yuri, who had him pinned down, fell to the side, clutching the back of her neck. A hand suddenly obstructed his vision and he took it. Surprising strength pulled him into a strong chest, causing him to blush, and Lay to chuckle.
  * Lay asks if Joonmyun is alright and thanks him. They briefly share a kiss, to reassure themselves that the other was alright, and the battle resumes. Sunny is taken out as well and they move on. 
  * Kyungsoo and Joonmyun's group slowly make their way through the base, taking out as many of the people they saw as possible. In the end, they managed to meet at a door, hidden away from everything. With Seungri's help, they picked the lock and opened the door...
  * ... to guns being pointed at them. 
  * "So, they were expecting us," Chen mutters.
  * "We figured something was up when Sunny didn't reply," Taeyeon says, cocking her gun. She aims it at Kyungsoo, but doesn't press the trigger. "It took you long enough to figure it out."
  * "You weren't careful enough," Kyungsoo says with a shrug. Despite the gun pointed at him, he was calm and collected. "We figured it out before you could complete your plan."
  * She laughs haughtily, acting a bit too calm and comfortable despite her being cornered. The other people in the room turned and pointed their gun at Tao, who was sitting on the chair, bounded and gagged. He was awake and looked wholly unharmed, but his eyes were wide, looking more terrified than Kyungsoo or anyone has ever seen him.
  * "Does Baekyhun know you're doing this?" Lay asks, his eyes narrowing. He sees that Taeyeon pauses momentarily and it's the chance that they need. BTS is quick to tackle her down, knocking her gun away, while the others knocked out the remaining members.
  * Rounding them all up, Kyungsoo looks at Chen. He cracks a relieved smile, leaning against him, as they walk out of the safe house. "It's finally over," he murmurs, his voice slipping into uncertainty. "but, what do we do now?"
  * Chen kisses his forehead and grins. "Well, I was hoping to get some rest. And, maybe, join you. Is Promise still hiring?"
  * Kyungsoo's eyes are wide as he looks up at him. "You want to join me? But, you.. you have EXO?"
  * Chen shrugs. "They don't need me. They have Chanyeol. And, I think they'll lay low for now, especially with SM losing such a major group." He smiles, all warm and sincere and it brings a flush to Kyungsoo's cheeks. "I think I would rather be somewhere else. With someone else."
  * Kyungsoo beams and nods. "I'll see what I can do, Jongdae. I'd love to have you." They share a kiss and for once, things don't seem so rushed, so laced with desperation or worry. They feel safe and at home.
  * Joonmyun and Lay are situated a bit farther away from the others, talking amongst themselves. Lay checks over Joonmyun to make sure that he isn't injured and they share many sweet kisses. It's more reassurance that they're really there together and it makes the moment even more special. 
  * "What will you do?" Joonmyun asks. His voice is quiet as he rests against Lay. He likes that he can fully lay against him without the other giving way. 
  * "I think that I'll have to stay with EXO," he murmurs. Joonmyun's face falls, but Lay quickly adds, "But, I'll definitely leave to see you. You can't keep me away, Joonmyun."
  * Joonmyun blushes and nods. "Will they let you leave?"
  * "They can try to stop me." Lay smirks and pulls Joonmyun into another kiss, wrapping an arm around the other's waist and pulling them flush against each other. "But, I won't let anything stop me from getting to you."
  * In the end, everyone returns home. Chen does return to EXO, but only to tell them that he is leaving. Kris allows him too leave; he will take fully responsibility if SM ever disagrees. Baekyhun is devastated upon learning that Taeyeon had been leading him on the entire time. He hears that she had hesitated upon hearing his name, but it doesn't do much to relieve the utter betrayal he felt. Luckily, Chanyeol is there to make him feel better.
  * Tao is returned to EXO and Kris finally decides to confess. They end up dating soon after, not caring about SM's regulations. Sehun and Luhan are there to congratulate them.
  * Lay remains with EXO, as he says, but he does leave for Joonmyun and ends up staying at his house more often than not.
  * Chen (or, rather, Jongdae as he likes to be called now) is working as Promise's financial manager and sometimes, doubles up as a waiter when business is booming. He lives with Kyungsoo and is extremely happy. He doesn't miss working for the mafia and Kyungsoo, as it turns out, doesn't either. The thrill he was missing? Well, he found it in Jongdae, who never fails to make life interesting.
  * "Jongdae," Kyungsoo murmurs, resting against his lover's chest. It's morning, still too early to be fully awake, but too late to go back to sleep. He smiles sleepily, pressing a soft kiss to Jongdae's jaw. "How's life?"
  * Jongdae grins, pulling Kyungsoo up for a kiss. "It's  _electrifying."_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's all I have for Crossfire guys. I hope you enjoyed the journey. I am so so sorry that I couldn't write more! >-< If you have any questions, feel free to message me on tumblr @vanillasweet or just send a comment my way! I will try to answer as soon as possible!


End file.
